Concordes Animi, VETO partie I
by PsychoseAigue
Summary: Femslash; Persos.Inventés  Il y eut la bataille finale ... Puis il y eut le lendemain. Un château reconstruit. Des traumatismes qui marquent. Des mentalités remodelées. Les règles du jeu ont changées. Et le passé s'abandonne. S'oublie. Se morfonds ...
1. Premières impressions

Bonjour, bonjour ! Alors voilà, j'ai lu beaucoup de FF de HP, qui se passent soit durant la scolarisation de Potter, soit quelques années après. Je me suis alors posé la question de la conséquence directe, et de l'impact immédiat de la chute de Voldemort sur les jeunes Poudlariens.

Cette espèce de FF se passe donc presque directement après le combat final (quelques mois plus tard), et autant le dire tout de suite, les personnages sont inventés et il y aura une relation entre deux filles tout au long de l'histoire. J'espère ne pas tomber dans des clichés, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes !

Sinon, bien évidement que non, l'univers ne m'appartient pas.

PsychoseAigue.

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Prologue ; Premières impressions

Le bruit grinçant d'un chariot retentit dans le couloir. Je tournai les yeux de la fenêtre, laissant mes pensées en suspension pendant un court instant. ' _Eyrin, tu veux quelque chose ?_ ' J'hocha lentement la tête, et souriant je me levai vers le chariot. Pour ne pas changer, je pris un assortiment varié, et tendant les 11 mornilles et les 7 noises, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire devant le comportement d'Alice. Elle s'engouffrait déjà de baguettes à la réglisse. ' _Eh, c'est fait pour être manger, je te signale_ ' Se justifia t-elle, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon éclat de rire, et réveiller celui des autres.

' _Bon_ ' déclarais-je finalement ' _Il faut que je vous laisse les filles, on se voit tout à l'heure !_ ' Après avoir enfiler ma robe qui arpentait les couleurs bleu et bronze de ma maison, sur lequel brillait un badge de préfet, je me dirigea vers le premier wagon. Les préfets des autres maisons étaient presque tous là, à l'exception de celui de Gryffondor. J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Ian Miller, préfet-en-chef arborant les couleurs de Poufsouffle. ' _Tiens Jònsson, c'est bon de te voir_ '

' _De même Peter, alors l'Ukraine ?_ ' Demandais-je avec un sourire.

' _Froid je dirais_ ' Me répondit le second préfet de Serdaigle.

C'était une première pour moi. Comme pour toutes les personnes présentes dans ce wagon. Voldemort venait de tombé, j'étais en 5ème année quand le ministère, sous la coupe de Voldemort, s'était emparé de la direction de Poudlard. Je n'avais pas pu combattre aux côtés des autres élèves lors du combat final, j'étais mineure. Mais par contre les 7èmes années avaient étés terriblement affectés. Tout le système administratif de l'école à été remise en question. Les B.U.S.E et les A.S.P.I.C avaient été reculés de deux mois, deux mois durant lesquels les professeurs avaient donné des cours intensifs aux élèves concernés par les différents examens.

Mais en attendant, il fallait bien avouer qu'en ce qui concerne les 7èmes années, l'année était bâclée. Avec la chute de Voldemort, la plupart des élèves étaient partis plus tôt, avaient retrouvés leurs familles. Mais l'année n'avait pas été terminée, et il avait fallut désigner des préfets … Rompant la tradition de la nomination à la rentrée de la 5ème année, ce furent des 6èmes années qui furent choisis. Et un nouveau préfet-en-chef. Pour une seule année uniquement, histoire de remettre les choses en ordre. De retrouver un certain calme, et une certaine sérénité dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Soudain, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit, dévoilant le sourire éclatant d'un grand blond. Kilian Griffin. Préfet de Gryffondor. ' _Excusez-moi, j'étais occupé_ '

' _Eh bien, j'espère que cette fille en vaut la peine, parce que tu viens de gagner le droit d'effectuer une deuxième ronde _' Lança Ian, j'esquissai un sourire, Marc Peter éclata d'un rire sans se retenir le moins du monde, s'attirant les foudres du lion.

' _Déjà qu'une ronde dans ce fichu train ne sers à rien !_ '

' _Tu apprendra vite à distinguer l'utile de l'inutile, lorsque tu deviendra assez mature_ ' L'ambiance devenait doucement tendue, électrique. Je toussa pour détourner l'attention de ce fichu Griffin, et Miller se perdit à nouveau dans son discours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Alors que j'allais de compartiments en compartiments, je pouvais apercevoir à quel point les mentalités avaient changées. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais crû sur le coup. Mais je ne me rendis compte de l'ampleur de ce changement qu'une fois franchit le seuil de la Grande Salle. Il ne s'agissait plus de Serpentards recroquevillés dans un coin, montrés du doigts, de Poufsouffles sans motivation, toujours méprisés, ou de Gryffondors devenus des fois arrogant, des fois plus immatures qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà jusqu'alors.

Non, c'était bien plus profond.

Le ministère s'était trompé, avait fait fausse route. Ni la chute de Voldemort, ni le retour d'une paix espérée mais jamais conquise, n'avaient rapprocher les élèves des différentes maisons. C'était le contraire.

Les Serpentards étaient devenus les nouveaux boucs-émissaires, tout le monde voyait en eux des traîtres, des ennemis. Ils étaient devenus des gens à éviter, non plus à cause de leur personnalité, mais juste par le fait d'être des serpents. Certains élèves de la maison, pourtant si fiers d'y appartenir auparavant, baissaient la tête lorsqu'ils croisaient le regard d'un Gryffondor, d'un Poufsouffle ou d'un Serdaigle. Les élèves de premières années qui y furent envoyés n'eurent que quelques petits applaudissements, bien loin de l'habituel bordel que provoquait les verts et argents.

Les Poufsouffles étaient toujours autant méprisés. Mais cette fois-ci, ils n'étaient plus les seuls, qui sait ce qu'il va se passer ? Je m'attendais déjà à voir une espèce de regroupement Poufsouffle/Serpentard, les deux maisons après tout, traversent les mêmes choses. Les jaunes et noirs sont sûrement plus que fatigués par les incessantes attaques des autres maisons, ils étaient comme des victimes. Ainsi que les Serpentards. Qu'est-ce que l'on peut partager de plus profond que la souffrance d'être presque rejeté ?

Les Gryffondors, il faut le dire franchement, semblaient avoir pris la grosse tête. Pas tous, certes, seuls les 7èmes, et 6èmes années arboraient cette arrogance – digne d'un serpent -. L'arrogance du vainqueur. En effet, le fait que les Gryffondors ont étés plus nombreux que les autres à combattre, que celui qui a tué Voldemort et ses amis soit aussi des lions, a provoqué chez eux une sorte de fierté poussée à l'extrême. Certains, comme Kilian, se croyaient vraiment tout permis. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il vient d'effrayer une première année.

Et les Serdaigles là-dedans ? Je ne sais pas si je peux parler objectivement, mais dans l'ensemble je dirais que la maison est quelques peu indifférente à tout ça. Comme si la victoire finale, et surtout ces conséquences sur les Poudlariens, leur avaient montrer, prouver, à quel point ces rivalités entre maisons sont stupides, inutiles et même plus … Dangereuses.

' _Hey, tu ne manges pas ?_ ' Je me tourna vers Alice, une grande fille blonde, dont les cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et dont les yeux étaient d'un vert émeraude. La gente masculine lui courait après. ' _Si si, j'étais juste ailleurs _' J'attrapai une côtelette de porc, la laissant choir sur mon assiette.

' _Ça fait bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?_ ' Elle me jeta un coup d'œil intéressé ' _De revenir ici, je veux dire_ '

' _Oui … Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé … _'

' _Dire que c'était l'année dernière seulement, et qu'on est assises ici comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé !_ ' Je me retourna cette fois-ci vers une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts, Emily Augen. ' _Il faut bien qu'on recommence un peu à vivre, tu ne crois pas ?_ ' Lui lançais-je '_ Tant qu'on oublie pas le passé, et qu'on en tire les leçons qu'on doit en tirer, je ne vois pas où est le problème !_ '

' _Le problème justement Eyrin, c'est que personne ne va en tirer les bonnes leçons _' Le professeur McGonagall se leva soudainement, mettant un terme à notre discussion, tandis que les tartes à la crème – dont je n'avais même pas aperçu l'apparition – disparaissaient. ' _Comme je le disais plus tôt, c'est une nouvelle Ère qui commence à Poudlard, et j'espère sincèrement que vous saurez profiter de ce renouveau. Mr. Rusard, le concierge, m'a demandé de vous rappelez que les fausses baguettes, les boîtes à flemmes, les feuxfous fuseboom et tout autre objet provenant de ' Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux ' sont formellement interdits, une liste complète de ces objets se trouve dans son bureau, et, est accessible à tous. Eh bien, et maintenant je ne vois qu'une chose à dire : reposez-vous ! Et que cette année, soit une année de réussite ! _' Sur ces mots, je me levai doucement, mon devoir de préfet m'appelait. J'allai donc emmener avec l'aide de Peter, les élèves de premières années à travers l'aile ouest du château. Comme à son habitude, arrivée face à elle, la statue blanchâtre posa son énigme ' _Je suis l'homme, je suis la femme. Je ne suis ni homme ni femme. Je ne suis pas ce que je suis car si j'étais ce que je suis je ne serais pas ce que je suis. Qui suis-je ?_ '

' _L'ombre_ ' Répondis-je, et le passage vers la salle commune s'ouvrit.

Le lendemain matin, je finissais de distribuer les feuilles blanches que constituent les emplois du temps, tandis que Flitwick passait à travers les rangs, se dirigeant vers tout les 6èmes années pour connaître leur choix en ce qui concerne les cours qu'ils allaient suivre. ' _Bonjour Miss Jònsson, j'ai vu que vous souhaitez préparer toutes les matières pour vos A.S.P.I.C excepté l'astronomie_ '

' _En effet, l'astronomie ne m'a jamais réellement intéressée, et puis je n'ai eut qu'un acceptable_ ' Il hocha la tête en souriant. J'avais obtenu 5 Optimal – histoire de la magie, sortilèges, métamorphose, études des runes, études des moldus - et 3 efforts exceptionnels – potions, botanique, défense contre les forces du mal -. Je pouvais donc continuer de suivre ces cours. Le professeur de sortilèges tapota doucement sur la feuille blanche qui se trouvait devant moi, laissant apparaître différents carrés et horaires. ' _Ah nan ! Pas possible_ ' S'écria Alice ' _Double cours de potions, et double cours d'histoire de la magie dans la même journée !_ '

' _En même temps, faut avoir un sérieux problème pour continuer histoire de la magie !_ ' Rit Emily

' _Ouais enfin … Tu me rappelles tes cours ? Divination ? En voilà une matière ! _' J'explosai de rire, Emily se renfrogna et Alice chercha tout de suite un moyen de se faire pardonner. L'implorant de ses yeux de chien battu.

' _Tu pourrais arrêter de rire aussi toi ! Ça m'aide pas vraiment _'

' _Désolée, désolée_ ' M'excusais-je.


	2. Confundo

**Hell-Ska : **Merci ! Une critique, c'est toujours plus que bon à prendre :)

J'espère que la suite te plaira alors x)

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Premier ;

' _Eh James, tes parents vont bien ?_ ' Le Serpentard éclata d'un rire grossier, alors que le dénommé James, un Poufsouffle, se crispa soudainement, fixant le sol des yeux, comme si la chose la plus passionnante de sa vie se trouvait à ses pieds. Il retenait ses larmes, ses yeux brillaient ' _Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables_ ' Lâchais-je en m'adossant contre un des murs des cachots. Le temps du double cours de Potions était arrivé, et nous allons enfin savoir quelle serait notre professeur … Elle n'était pas présente lors du banquet mais McGonagall l'avait présentée comme étant le professeur Shadlakorn.

' _On t'as rien demandé Jònsson ! D'ailleurs, j'ai entendu dire que ta mère moldue avait fait les frais de sa misérable existence _' Je me tourna vers le brun, écoutant à peine ce qu'il me disait. Ce n'était pas comme si ces mots qui s'envolaient de sa bouche pouvaient me toucher. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne m'affecterai. Mais elle était là, adossée contre le mur. Calme, sereine. Observant la scène sans y prendre part.

Ses cheveux noirs tombaient délicatement jusqu'au niveau de ses épaules, les mains croisées, le visage fermé, la Serpentard avait l'air de s'ennuyer fortement. Pire encore, dans ses yeux d'un vert vif on pouvait presque lire du mépris. Elle désapprouvait totalement le comportement de son camarade mais ne réagissait pas, sûrement que ça ne la regardait pas.

James se tourna vers moi, la bouche grande ouverte. Alice posa une main qu'elle savait inutile sur mes épaules. ' _Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, Clyde. C'est tellement bas que j'en ai mal au dos_ ' Le seul Poufsouffle présent sourit, tandis que les deux Gryffondors explosèrent de rire.

Il n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire ? Ce devait bien être un des seuls Serpentards qui n'était pas effacé. Tout les autres essayaient le moins possible de se faire remarquer, passant comme des fantômes à travers le couloir. Mais lui était toujours là, toujours à ouvrir sa grande gueule. Il était tellement pitoyable, tellement faible qu'il s'attaquait à plus frêle que lui encore. Il s'en prenait au Poufsouffle car il ne pouvait s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. C'étaient tout deux des victimes. Le bourreau était bourreau parce qu'il était une victime. Et qu'il ne savait pas comment le vivre, comment l'extérioriser. Alors il déversait tout ce qu'il avait sur la tête d'une personne déjà victime, déjà faible. On veut se déresponsabilisé, après tout, ce n'était pas que de sa faute si il allait mal, il allait déjà mal avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à lui.

' _James, ça va aller ? _' Demanda Emily d'une petite voix. L'intéressé hocha la tête. J'avais entendu dire que ces deux parents avaient été tués, mais je n'en savais pas plus. Après tout, les ragots ne m'intéressait pas.

Il se tourna vers moi ' _Je ne savais pas_ ' Peut-être pensait-il pouvoir partager sa souffrance ? Parler à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait … ' _Ce sont des choses qui arrivent _' Souriais-je doucement.

Je n'avais pas réellement de mal à parler de la mort de ma mère, c'était plutôt le contraire, j'en parlais avec une telle simplicité que parfois mes interlocuteurs ne voyaient en moi que l'esquisse d'une personne totalement dénuée de sentiments. C'était faux, bien évidement.

Coupant cours à toute discussion, une silhouette s'élança entre les élèves, entra dans la salle de cours et se dirigea vers son bureau. Immédiatement, les quelques 4 Serpentards, 2 Gryffondors, 3 Serdaigles et 1 Poufsouffle que nous étions, s'avancèrent dans la salle. Je m'assis à côté d'Alice, qui réprima une grimace. Pas qu'elle détestait les cours de Potions – quoique qui pouvait supporter Rogue ? -, mais elle haïssait ces cachots, cette salle. ' _Bien le bonjour à vous, avant de commencer quoi que ce soit, merci de vous répartir par groupe. 4, 3 et 3 puisque vous êtes peu nombreux _' Elle avait une voix mielleuse qu'aux premiers abords je ne parviendrais pas à supporter bien longtemps. James se dirigea vers les Gryffondors, un certain malaise se dessina sur ses traits une fois qu'il se fut assis.

' _Bien. D'abord bienvenue à vous, je suis le professeur Shadlakorn, et je vous enseignerai les Potions_ ' Je m'étonna du calme des Serpentards : une femme avait-elle jamais enseigner les Potions à Poudlard ? Une femme avait-elle jamais été la directrice de maison des serpents ? ' _Cette année sera bien différente des précédentes. Il ne s'agît plus de bêtement lire et exécuter quelques enchaînements d'instructions. Mais d'analyser, de comprendre, et d'anticiper. Mais avant de commencer le programme, oui vous pouvez ranger votre livre, je vais vous donner un travail à accomplir._ ' Elle fit apparaître un chaudron avec un liquide bleuâtre. ' _Quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi il s'agît ?_ '

James leva timidement la main ' _Un philtre de confusion ?_ ' Le professeur hocha la tête ' _En effet, 5 points pour Poufsouffle_ ' S'eut l'effet d'une véritable bombe. Clyde et ses acolytes serpents s'indignèrent sans discrétion. Le raffut fus total, entre un ' _Quoi ?_ ', un ' _C'est quoi se délire ?_ ' et un ' _Mais elle a quoi dans la tête ?_ ', les rires des deux Gryffondors qui tapèrent amicalement l'épaule de James – dont les couleurs étaient de plus en plus vives -, je ne pu apercevoir que son sourire. Il s'étalait tranquillement sur ses lèvres. Aucun doute, son intérêt pour le cours venait de se réveiller.

' _J'ai en effet eut connaissance des habitudes de feu votre professeur Rogue. Sachez que je ne suis pas comme lui, et bien qu'ayant envie de voir la coupe des 4 maisons revenir à Serpentard, je ne tolère aucunement la bassesse qu'est la tricherie_ ' La voix de Shadlakorn mit fin au tumulte général, et son sourire à elle, s'était encore élargie. À croire qu'elle aimait se divertir rien qu'en observant les autres. Elle restait toujours à l'écart, ne semblait même pas présente dans la salle.

_' Revenons-en au cours, si vous le voulez bien. Et - '_

_' Clyde '_

_' Oui Clyde, je vous serai reconnaissante de garder vos commentaires pour vous la prochaine fois '_

Elle nous donna ensuite deux heures pour réussir à trouver un antidote à ce philtre de confusion. Le devoir était simple, il suffisait d'abord d'isoler chaque ingrédients du philtre, puis d'en déterminer l'antidote. L'antidote final étant l'ensemble des antidotes de chaque élément du philtre.

J'ajoutais le dernier ingrédient, mais pas le moindre, la mandragore, quand les cloches retentirent. ' _Je vais ramasser vos différents antidotes, et pour la prochaine fois, vous me ferez en guise d'introduction sur notre prochain cours, un parchemin de 30 cm sur les élixirs éternels _'

Nous nous dirigions tranquillement vers la grande salle, Alice et Emily, les seules filles de Serdaigle pour qui j'éprouvais une réelle affection – et qui ne gloussaient pas comme la plupart des aigles -, entretenant une conversation apparemment agitée, quand une voix cria mon nom. Je me retourna, tombant nez à nez avec un Mickaël Tyler à bout de souffle. ' _Salut ! Je voulais savoir … est-ce que … Tu as réfléchit à la proposition de l'année dernière ? _'

_' Tu veux dire que - '_

'_ Je suis capitaine ! Oui ! ' _Dit-il avec un si grand sourire que je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. _' Eh bah félicitations ! '_

_' Merci. Alors dis, tu y as réfléchit ? '_

_' Hmh … Mickaël … Vraiment, j'aime voler, j'aime le Quidditch, mais cette rivalité entre maisons c'est vraiment pas mon truc '_ Il ne parut pas étonné, il s'était sûrement attendu à ce que je lui ponde la même réponse que l'année précédente. ' _Qui parle de rivalité ? Allez, on a déjà une bonne ossature, pour une fois que l'équipe de Serdaigle pourrait exploiter son potentiel ! '_

_' Allez Eyrin, ça te coûte quoi ? '_ Je me retourna vers Alice, lui lançant un regard noir pour toute réponse à sa traîtrise. Elle était pas censée me soutenir ? Je souffla. Je pouvais facilement avouer que ça me tentait bien d'entrer dans l'équipe, mais j'avais vraiment tout sauf envie de devenir comme les autres. Ne jouant que pour gagner, que pour leur maison. ' _Ça te fera un peu souffler sérieusement _' Continua Alice ' _Ça dois te manquer, non ? De plus voler ? Et puis pour une fois que j'aurai une raison de venir assister à un stupide match, tu vas pas me faire faux-bond ! '_

Finalement vaincue, j'hocha lentement la tête. ' _Super ! Alors les essais se feront dans deux semaines, ce sera le mercredi. Je t'inscris sur la liste ! _' Lança joyeusement Mickaël en partant d'un pas sautillant, ce qui fit plus que rire Alice.

Il avait toujours décrété que je ferai une bonne joueuse, il m'avait harcelée l'année dernière pour que je me présente en tant que gardienne. Il répétait sans cesse que j'avais une adresse incroyable, et d'excellents réflexes.

Certes je volais bien, mais pas plus que ça. J'avais l'habitude de me faire une petite ballade nocturne chez moi, à Tiby-Börge, près d'Uppsala. Sentir les caresses du vent, du froid, toucher la liberté du bout des doigts. C'était une drogue.

J'étais née en Angleterre, ma mère était anglaise et mon père suédois. J'ai toujours vécu en Angleterre, n'allant en Suède qu'uniquement pendant les vacances. Cet été on avait définitivement déménagé dans ce petit village de sorciers suédois : après le mort de ma mère nous ne pouvions plus vivre dans le même appartement londonien.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que voler ne fait pas tout, mais si ça peut faire plaisir aux autres, je ne perds rien après tout. C'est vrai.


	3. Accio

J'avais oublié de préciser dans la petite intro du prologue, mais j'essaye de respecter le plus possible l'univers de J.K.R, donc si jamais vous voyez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part x)

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Deuxième ;

Je ne savais pas quel terme utilisé. Peut-être que je l'admirais. Peut-être qu'elle m'intriguait. Ou peut-être les deux.

Non, sûrement les deux.

Elle avait cette capacité de se détacher totalement sans pour autant s'effacer. Il y avait cette chose qui se dégageait d'elle, cette confiance absolue en elle-même, ce sentiment de respect qu'elle provoquait chez les gens en n'étant que présente.

Tout le monde la respectait chez les serpents, je m'en suis rendue compte en 3ème année, lorsque même Malfoy – pourtant membre de la brigade inquisitrice à l'époque – n'avait pas chercher à lui manquer de respect. Ne l'avait même pas chercher du tout.

Elle n'effrayait pas, je ne dirais pas ça, mais il y avait comme quelque chose de 'grand' chez elle. Et ça attirait. Ça donnait au tout une étrange touche de mystère qui venait clore le spectacle, achever la peinture.

Je me força à détourner le regard de la Serpentard, essayant de me concentrer sur mon devoir d'histoire de la magie. Je me replongea dans le livre que je venais de trouver, ' Le 17ème siècle, les Gobelins, et leur révolte ', avant qu'un bruit ne me fasse sursauter. '_ Eyrin ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! '_

_' Désolée, je bossais sur - '_

_' Tout au long de l'histoire du Monde Magique se sont déroulées des révoltes de Gobelins pour lutter contre les préjudices et les discriminations '_ Alice lisait doucement le début de mon devoir, s'arrêtant au bout de deux phrases ' _J'en ai marre des Gobelins, depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'on se les manges ceux-là, hein ? _' Devant son air complètement désespérée je ne pu m'empêcher de rire discrètement, me retenant pour ne pas faire débarquer Mme Pince.

_' T'as finis la botanique ? ' _Me demanda t-elle. _' Oui ' _

_' Il me manque encore la conclusion … Ça m'dépasse tout ce boulot '_

_' C'est sûr que ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec l'année dernière '_

_' Ouais … ' _Souffla t-elle.

Le reste de la soirée se passa silencieusement, Alice était partie chercher un 'truc qu'elle avait oublié' dans le dortoir, tandis que je finissais ma traduction d'un texte de runes. Il devait être vers les 19H30, et la bibliothécaire n'allait pas tarder à passer les moindres recoins au peigne fin pour annoncer la fermeture de la bibliothèque.

Je me levai, alla ranger le dernier livre qui était encore ouvert, quand, passant près de la Serpentard afin de sortir de la salle, j'entendis un léger bruit. Je fis le tour de la rangée, avant de m'arrêter sec. '_ Eh … James …_ ' Le Poufsouffle était adossé contre une bibliothèque, ses jambes serrées contre lui, son visage enfouit dans ses mains. Je m'approchais doucement, m'accroupissant en face de lui. J'attendis quelques secondes, mais seules ses larmes s'écoulaient doucement, je lui pris alors une de ses mains, la retirant de son visage.

' _James, ne te cache pas comme ça_ ' Il semblait totalement perdu, totalement anéanti. ' _Allez viens là _' Je le pris délicatement dans mes bras, il ne réagit toujours pas.

Au bout de quelques petites minutes, il essaya vaguement de marmonner quelque chose. ' _Je … Désolé … Voulais pas … L'autre … Horrible_ ' Il finit par s'écarter de moi, apparemment gêné. ' _C'est à cause de Clyde ?_ ' Il me regarda, surpris. ' _Non, je – désolé, je suis désolé, je- … Merci _' J'acquiesçai doucement, s'il ne voulait pas en dire plus c'était tout à fait son droit. Je lui souris, et me relevant je lui tendis la main. '_ C'est pas que c'est pas confortable par terre, mais j'ai déjà connu mieux _'

Alice était à moitié avachie sur la table, Emily n'avait de cesse que de jouer avec ses doigts. La prof était en train de nous rendre nos devoirs, et de nous commenter sur les essais de l'antidote. J'attrapai la feuille devant moi ' _Wow _'

_' Eyrin … Quand est-ce que t'encaissera le fait d'être intelligente ? '_

_' Non mais là j'ai eut un O, Emily ! '_

_' J't'ai toujours dis que t'avais foiré tes B.U.S.E de Potions … '_

_' Mhm … En tout cas moi, je viens de me prendre un A dans la figure les filles ' _Soupira Alice. Je n'ai pas eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Shadlakorn commençait déjà à s'expliquer.

_' Il va de soit que ces petits travaux de rentrée n'étaient pas anodins. Ils vont me servir à faire des groupes de niveaux. Nous préparons les A.S.P.I.C, de petits groupes de niveaux pour les travaux pratiques permettront de progresser plus rapidement. Étant donné que vous êtes 10, je n'ai d'autre choix, pour que tout soit équilibré, que de faire des duos ' _Il ne manquait plus que ça au tableau … _' L'antidote de la table du fond '_ Elle montra d'un signe de tête les 4 Serpentards _' Est parfait ' _Des rires s'élevèrent, Clyde et sa bande avaient un sourire qui ne voulait pas se décrocher _' Néanmoins, je soupçonne Miss Parker d'avoir fait tout le travail … ' _Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la Serpentard, les Gryffondors étirèrent un sourire narquois tandis que celui de Clyde disparaissait, laissant comme seule trace un visage glacial et un regard noir.

' _Mais vous avez bien eut raison, après tout vous n'êtes pas des Serpentards pour rien. 15 points aux serpents. En ce qui concerne le deuxième échantillon, celui de Miss Jònsson et de ses amis … Très bonne idée d'ajouter de la Sisymphe, cela a permis d'obtenir une meilleure texture, et un effet plus rapide – sans parler de la délicate odeur de menthe qui s'en dégage -. 10 points pour l'antidote parfait, et 10 pour avoir oser y ajouter une touche personnelle _' Je souris tandis qu'elle s'acharnait sur le dernier groupe ' _En revanche, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à votre antidote Messieurs, mais le résultat est vraiment très approximatif. La mandragore ne suffit pas à un antidote, vous devriez le savoir_ '

Elle expliqua en quelques mots ensuite les erreurs du dernier groupe, avant de, d'un coup de baguette, modifier l'ajustement de la salle pour pouvoir passer à la formation des groupes ' _Miss Augen et Miss Stevens '_ Super … Je n'avais plus qu'à prier d'être au moins avec James ' _Mr. Gray, et Mr. Boyle _' Je souris, elle n'avait pas fait la connerie de mettre un rouge avec un vert … Et puis ça voulait aussi dire que je serai sûrement avec - ' _Mr. __James et Mr. Nast, Mr. Clyde et Mr. Smith, et pour finir Miss Jònsson et Miss Parker_ ' Je me tourna si violemment vers la table des Serpentards qu'une douleur aigüe se fit sentir sur le bas de ma nuque. Comment … Je ne comprenais pas.

Alice me donna un coup de coude alors que tout le monde s'activait déjà à changer de place pour se trouver à côté de son partenaire ' _Désolée, bonne chance_ ', j'hochai doucement la tête. Je n'avais pas le choix après tout, il va falloir faire un effort. Même si je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi cela me dérangeait. Était-ce parce qu'elle était de Serpentard ? Ou parce qu'elle était tout simplement elle ?

Je me levai, pris mes affaires et me dirigea vers le fond de la salle, croisant James qui se trouvait dans la même situation que moi – avec un serpent comme partenaire – nous échangions un regard compatissant.

Je m'installa en silence à la table, et toujours aussi silencieusement nous avions commencé la pratique. Je découpa la Mandragore, écrasa de l'Ellébore, et fit cramer des plumes de Jobarbille pour en récupérer la cendre, et elle s'occupa d'harmoniser le tout ajoutant deux trois ingrédients par ci par là. Nous fonctionnions sans échanger un mot, comme des automates, comme si nous savions déjà ce que nous allions faire, et quand.

C'était en fait, assez étrange. Alors qu'elle versait les dernières cendres, tournant 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, avant de tourner 9 fois dans l'autre sens, elle se tourna vers moi pour la première fois du cours – soit, depuis deux heures -.

_' Une autre audace dont tu voudrais faire preuve ? '_

_' Ça ne marchera pas cette fois-ci '_

_' Pour vous, non, mais de la part de Serpentard, une extorsion de don sera toujours la bienvenue '_ C'était moi ou elle venait de dire que j'étais douée ? _' Du sang de Salamandre '_ Ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de balancer. Elle sourit_ ' Pas mal '_

Et, me clouant sur place, elle n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle prit un flacon, le trempa dans le chaudron afin de le remplir et me le tendit. Il ne contenait pas de sang de Salamandre, sinon la couleur aurait viré sur de l'orange, mais la solution était toujours violette.

_' Alors ? C'était comment avec l'autre ? '_ Alice se penchait vers moi, j'effectuai un 'Z', suivit d'un 'O' dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre ' _Aguamenti ! ' _Une fontaine d'eau jaillit soudainement de ma baguette _' Merde, merde, merde '_

_' C'est un peu l'effet voulut Eyrin … '_ La pression du jet cassa un vase non loin, avant que je ne retrouve mes esprits et mette fin au sortilège. J'avais tellement été surprise que cela marche du troisième coup que j'avais paniqué … _' Réparo ! '_ Le vase se répara de lui-même.

_' C'est pas marrant Alice ! '_

_' Si si ! ' _À son tour, elle essaya, et son deuxième essai fut le bon._ ' Merde, merde, merde ! '_ M'imita t-elle en gesticulant dans tout les sens avant de mettre fin au sortilège._ ' Eh, Alice ! '_

_' Quoi ? ' _D'un coup de baguette j'envoyai un des nombreux coussins posés sur les étagères en plein dans sa figure, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Emily éclata de rire avant de subir le regard noir d'Alice. _' Vengeance ! '_ Ricanais-je

_' Ouais, ouais. Tout ce que j'en dis c'est : fais gaffe à tes arrières ma vieille ! '_

_' Serait-ce une menace ? '_

_' Parfaitement ! '_ Nous éclations de rire, mais nous nous calmions, rappelées à l'ordre par le petit Flitwick qui avait enfin réussit à rester sec plus de trente secondes.

_' Bwarf, tu sais … Je dirais … Silencieux, ennuyant … ' _Répondis-je alors qu'Alice me posait encore une fois sa question en montant dans la salle commune. _' Y'en a qui dise qu'elle pratique la Legilimancie_ … ' Voilà donc où elle voulait en venir … Des ragots, encore des ragots._ ' Y'en a aussi qui disent que- '_

_' Oui oui, j'ai compris. Tu n'en sais rien '_


	4. Expelliarmus

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Troisième ;

' _Je trouve ça vraiment impressionnant, pas toi ? _' J'hochai la tête avec un sourire ' _Ils peuvent se montrer aussi incroyable que cons ces moldus_ ' James ne put étouffer un rire et le professeur se tourna à nouveau vers nous ' _Y'aurait-il des commentaires dont vous voudriez nous faire part Mr. James ? ' _Il secoua négativement la tête, et nous nous replongions dans nos livres, les visages encore rouges.

Avec l'étude des runes, l'étude des moldus était le seul cours que je n'avais pas en commun avec Alice. Peu de personnes suivaient cette option, et moins encore la préparaient pour les A.S.P.I.C. Nous n'étions que six, il y avait encore le deuxième préfet de Serdaigle, Marc Peter, et les trois derniers étaient, étonnamment, des Serpentards. Je ne me rappelais pas en avoir autant vu durant toutes ces dernières années, peut-être avaient-ils demander à suivre la matière en cours de route ? Sûrement que les parents se cachaient derrière tout ça …

Le professeur Verpâl, qui remplaçait Burbage – qui avait connus le tragique sort que d'être donné en pâture à Nagini alors qu'elle avait pris publiquement la défense des sorciers d'ascendance moldus -, sonnant la fin du cours, nous assomma une dernière fois de sa voix plus que lourde ' _J'aimerais que vous travaillez en équipe. Le cours sur l'Internet finira la semaine prochaine lors de notre double cours, je voudrais donc pouvoir entamer le véritable programme de la préparation des A.S.P.I.C : les rapports de moldus à moldus et les habitudes sociales. Mr. Peter, si vous voulez bien vous joindre à Mr. James et Miss. Jònsson, vous nous ferez une présentation sur les différents rapports de moldus à moldus. Tandis que le groupe de Miss Harper fera une présentation sur le deuxième sujet que nous aborderons, les habitudes sociales des moldus ' _

Alors que je sortais, accompagnée du Poufsouffle, prendre l'air autour du lac, un rire s'éleva dans les airs. ' _Tu es bien plus beau comme ça, Smith, sincèrement_ ' Griffin tenait sa baguette droit devant lui, immobilisant le Serpentard contre l'enceinte du château. Enfin ce qu'il restait du Serpentard, sa robe de sorcier pendait à côté de lui, à moitié brûlée.

Une dizaine de Gryffondors se tenaient le ventre, ' _Il faut faire quelque chose Eyrin, s'il te plaît ' _

_' Je sais Matt, je sais … ' _Je me dirigea vers le préfet des lions, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage. ' _Expelliarmus ! ' _Le serpent tomba à terre, tandis que je me retournai vers Griffin. Le silence était revenu. _' Que t'as t-il fait ? '_

_' Il n'as pas besoin d'avoir fait quelque chose '_ Rit-il '_ C'est un Serpentard, un traître ! '_ La foule eut l'air d'approuver car des cris et des applaudissements s'élevèrent. ' _Griffin, je te préviens, je te reprends encore une fois à humilier pareillement n'IMPORTE QUEL ELEVE, et O'Conell sera ravi de savoir à quels jeux pitoyables s'abonnent les élèves de sa maison_ ' Je me tourna vers Smith, il haletait, croyant difficilement ce qu'il venait de voir._ ' Ne comptes plus sur moi pour faire quoi que ce soit la prochaine fois_ ' Ma voix était tranchante, mais il ne valait pas mieux que Griffin dans son genre.

À tous les deux, ils venaient de me couper l'envie de me promener, et d'après ce que je voyais, c'était la même chose pour James. Pourquoi son visage était-il si fermé tout d'un coup ? _' Eh, Matt ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ? '_ Il secoua négativement la tête, se retournant pour retourner vers le château. Prise de court, je dû presque courir pour le rattraper. _' Tout a changé, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne deviendra plus jamais comme ça l'était … '_

_' Il leur faut juste du temps, Matt. C'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour leur demander du recul '_

_' Ils n'en ont jamais eut. Et maintenant même les Serpentards … Ces horribles Serpentards deviennent comme nous … ' _

_' Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ' _Je l'arrêtai, le retenant par le bras _' Écoutes, le courage c'est bien, c'est beau, c'est grand. Mais regarde comment est-ce que ça peut ternir si facilement … C'est bien beau d'avoir des ambitions, d'être prêt à tout pour les réaliser, une fois en haut, la chute est brutale … Mais ça '_ Sous l'effet de l'émotion, j'appuyai ma main contre son cœur_ ' Ce qui a là, c'est la magnificence à son état le plus pur. Il faut que tu y crois, que tu l'écoute, et surtout que tu reste toi même. Parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, de juste, de loyal. Et le fait qu'on te le rende mal, ne doit pas t'arrêter, ne dois pas te toucher. Ils ne comprennent pas ce que c'est. Mais tu verra, un jour, un jour tu aura la chance d'avoir une récompense amplement méritée. Et alors que cette récompense aurait détruit les courageux ou les rusés, toi, tu grandira avec ' _Je m'arrêtai, à court de mots. Ses yeux s'humidifiaient petit à petit. '_ Je … Désolée, je voulais pas te - '_

_' Non, c'est juste que … C'est la première fois qu'on me dis ça. Enfin, je veux dire … Merci '_

_' J'étais sincère, tu sais '_

_' Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te remercie ' _

Alice était totalement surexcitée, elle débitait à une vitesse hallucinante, des phrases toutes aussi hallucinantes tant elles étaient incompréhensibles par moment. _' J'ai hâte de voir ça, Eyrin ! Je suis sûre que tu vas réussir ! '_ Emily ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau.

Même en cours de métamorphose, l'après-midi, elle ne s'était pas calmée. Alors que pourtant la métamorphose était une matière dans laquelle elle excellait, elle n'avait réussit à ne faire apparaître qu'un verre … Qui disparut en l'espace de trois secondes.

_' Miss Stevens, vous n'allez pas bien ? '_ S'enquit le professeur.

_' Désolée, Mr. O'Conell, j'ai la tête un peu ailleurs '_

_' Nous l'avions remarqué en effet, essayez de vous concentrer, voulez-vous ? '_ Alice hocha la tête, retenant un sourire. Emily pouffa de rire, et j'eus du mal à me retenir de ne pas moi aussi exploser de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'excitation d'Alice était à son apogée, ' _J'ai toujours eut envie de te voir voler ! '_ S'écriait-elle.

Enfin arrivée, changée, sur le terrain de Quidditch, Tyler étira un grand sourire. _' Bien, bien, alors que le premier candidat au poste de poursuiveur se joigne aux deux autres, et que le premier gardien se mette en place ! ' _J'attrapai mon balais, et monta vers les trois cercles. La première minute fut dure, il fallait que je m'habitue à la vitesse à laquelle les poursuiveurs s'échangeaient le Souaffle. Mais petit à petit, les différentes trajectoires se dessinaient devant moi, devenaient aussi visibles que si je savais à l'avance ce qu'ils allaient faire. Je devais bien l'avouer, alors que la vingtième tentative échoua à nouveau, que Tyler avait finalement peut-être raison.

_' Jònsson ! Specta-cu-laire ! '_ S'écriait Tyler, tandis que mon pied touchait enfin le sol. _' Je le savais ! ' _

Quelques minutes plus tard, je faisais officiellement partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Alice sautait dans tous les coins, laissant à nouveau derrière elle une Emily qui se tenait le ventre.

_' À nouveau, je ne vois d'autre choix que de vous mettre la note optimale, mesdemoiselles. Très bon travail ' _Shadlakorn déposa notre petite fiole sur la table, et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte je me tournai vers la Serpentard. Elle était toujours aussi silencieuse, aussi mystérieuse. Et pourtant, maintenant, je n'arrivais plus à voir les choses différemment. Je me rendais compte que j'aimais ce silence, cette chose qui me kidnappait quand elle était à côté de moi.

_' Mhm mhm '_ Je détournais les yeux, attrapant Alice au vol alors qu'elle sortait de la salle. ' _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? '_

_' J'ai la dalle '_ Elle rit.


	5. Serpensortia

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Quatrième ;

L'air était léger, le vent caressait délicatement la peau. Les rayons du soleil jouaient avec leurs reflets brillants sur la surface du lac. C'était une belle journée, adossée contre le tronc d'un arbre, je profitais de ce qui était sûrement l'un des derniers beaux dimanche avant un bon bout de temps. James allongé dans l'herbe à côté de moi, comme ça nous été souvent arrivés durant ce dernier mois, jouait avec une branche, tandis que je laissais mes pensées se couchées sur le papier, entre des courbes de souvenirs, des lignes de questions, et des couleurs de sentiments … J'ai toujours aimé dessiné. C'était comme une deuxième vie.

_' Alors comme ça, tu traînes avec ce genre de personnes Jònsson ? '_ Je levai la tête pour apercevoir sans surprise une robe aux couleurs rouge et or. Je sentis James se crisper à côté de moi, mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit '_ Il est une personne, lui, au moins '_

_' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? '_

_' Tu m'as très bien comprise ' _Je sentais la tension montée, mais s'il voulait jouer, il serait bien le seul à entrer dans la partie _' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? _' Je tournai la tête, la dernière Weasley s'avançait vers le groupe de Gryffondors. '_ Rien '_ Le Gryffondor me jeta un regard noir, auquel je répondis sans faire vraiment attention par un clin d'oeil. Chez les lions, Ginny Weasley était sûrement l'une des seules personnes qu'ils respectaient réellement, sa famille était réputée pour avoir jouer plus qu'un grand rôle dans le combat final, et surtout, elle était la petite amie du grand Harry Potter. Mais bon, heureusement, elle était assez discrète, et même si son aversion pour les Serpentards n'était pas toujours des mieux dissimulée, elle était sûrement la moins pire de tous les septièmes années.

_' Viens Matt, on s'en va ' _Il hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas, ses yeux étaient rivés vers le groupe des lions '_ Matt ? Qu'est-ce que - '_

_' Elle ne dis jamais rien ' _Me coupa t-il, sans que je ne comprenne réellement le sens de ses mots ' _Tu parles de qui ? '_

_' De Tala ' _Qu'il me murmurait doucement, perdu dans ses pensées, voire même dans sa souffrance vu ses yeux qui commençaient à briller. ' _Tu veux dire que vous … '_

_' Elle dit qu'elle ne peut rien y faire. Qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement. Que ça lui fait mal '_

_' Arrêtes Matt, c'est du n'importe quoi. Elle n'est pas obligée de les laisser te traiter comme ça '_

_' Elle serait rejetée … '_

_' Et elle te rejette d'une certaine façon ! Matt, c'est à cause d'elle que tu - '_

_' … Elle m'as dit qu'elle m'aimait tu sais … '_

_' Ouais, et face à ses potes elle te décrit comme un mec pitoyable, misérable, un vrai déchet '_

_' C'est compliqué … '_

_' Non, c'est simple Matt. Si elle n'est pas capable de faire face à ses amis en ce qui te concerne, c'est qu'elle ne t'aime pas comme elle le dit '_

_' Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher Eyrin … Je l'aime depuis que je suis gosse ' _C'eut l'effet d'un véritable choc ' _Je suis désolée … ' _Un silence s'installa ' _Matt viens, tu te fais du mal ' _ Je ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de me répondre que je le tirai déjà vers le château.

Ce n'était qu'uniquement lorsque j'en étais à quelques mètres que je la remarqua. Elle était adossée contre l'enceinte du château, à côté de la porte. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants. Elle s'arracha d'un seul coup de son rôle d'observatrice, se dirigeant vers moi alors que je montais les quelques marches qui me séparait du château. J'avais été tellement surprise que je m'étais arrêté sec, James manqua de me percuter.

_' Finalement, on n'est pas si différentes '_ Elle montra d'un signe de tête le groupe de Gryffondor qui avait les yeux fixés sur nous, et dont l'écho des rires parvenait encore jusqu'ici. _' Comment ça ? ' _James continuait son ascension sans même que je ne le remarque.

Elle sourit _' La réflexion peut très bien débouché sur l'utilisation de la ruse '_

_' Mais la sagesse mettra toujours une barrière à l'ambition '_ Elle rit. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais rire.

_' En tout cas, tu t'en sortirai très bien chez nous '_

_' Mais de quoi tu parles ? ' _

_' Pas de ça avec moi Jònsson, tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler '_

_' Je t'assure que je ne te suis pas ' _À nouveau elle rit, avant de devenir plus que sérieuse_ ' Comment as-tu appris ? '_

_' Euh, je - ' _Elle n'avait pas détaché ses yeux durant toute la conversation, et je venais juste de me rendre compte que je m'étais perdue dans les siens, la bouche grande ouverte.

_' Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, je suis désolée ' _Ma réponse avait l'air de sonner comme vérité, parce que son sourire s'était éteint, et l'éclat dans ses yeux avait disparut. ' _Ce n'est pas possible … ' _Murmura t-elle, soudain alarmée par quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. La situation m'avait échappée. De quoi me parlait-elle ?

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna, entrant à grands pas dans le hall du château, me laissant sur les marches, la bouche toujours grande ouverte.

Le bordel était vraiment total. La classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était bien évidemment presqu'au complet, seuls ceux qui n'avaient pas eut d'Effort Exceptionnel n'étaient pas présents. Nous étions une trentaine.

'_ Gray ! Murmurer est l'équivalent de tricher dans cet exercice ! '_ Tonna le professeur. Le lion marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se remettre en position face à un Poufsouffle – idée complètement débile de Clakdant que de mélanger les différentes maisons, il avait tiré au sort les premiers à passer, puis les autres se mettaient à la queue -. Le Poufsouffle se retrouva pendu par une cheville dans le vide, alors que le reste de la classe éclata de rire. Mais Gray n'en resta pas là, à nouveau, la robe prit feu à l'endroit où se trouvait le blason de la maison. Il y avait clairement une envie d'humilier.

Après que le sort est été interrompu par le professeur, le Gryffondor se retrouva avec une retenue, ce qui n'empêcha pas le reste de ses camarades de le féliciter.

Quand vînt mon tour, je me retrouvai en face d'une lionne. Elle sourit doucement, et me prenant par surprise alors que j'attendais l'aval de Clakdant, jeta sans ne serait-ce que remuer les lèvres, un ' Stupefix' qui me propulsa à l'autre bout de la classe. Je me retrouva la tête contre le mur, avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'était pas logique. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas inconsciente ? Je me relevai tant bien que mal, encore un peu sonnée, avec l'aide d'Alice et d'Emily, quand, au milieu de la pièce, j'aperçus Parker, la baguette encore levée. L'air toute aussi surprise que moi. Que tout le monde à vrai dire.

Mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, et sans me jeter un seul regard – elle venait quand même de me 'sauver' la peau -, désarma la lionne sans même avoir besoin de la regarder. '_ Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prends tous aujourd'hui, mais croyez-moi, c'est la dernière fois qu'un cours se passe d'une telle manière. Miss Carter, vous serez en retenue avec Mr. Gray, tous les soirs pendant une semaine, et j'enlève 70 points à Gryffondor – 30 par personne, et 10 pour l'approbation générale des Gryffondors . Miss Parker, très beau réflexe, à s'en demander comment vous avez pu voir venir le coup, 20 points pour Serpentard pour avoir juger bon d'intervenir, et 5 points pour la maîtrise parfaite de la leçon ' _Sur ce, la sonnerie avait sonnée. Tout le monde s'était précipité à l'extérieur, j'avais bien essayer de trouver Parker, mais elle avait dû immédiatement sortir parce que je ne la vis nul part. _' Quand même, je me demande comment elle a fait … '_ Commenta Alice alors que nous descendions les marches du premier étage._ ' Et surtout pourquoi ' _Enchaîna Emily qui reçut de la part d'Alice un regard noir ' _Bah quoi ? C'est vrai sérieux, c'est une Serpentard, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut en avoir à faire des autres ? Sans vouloir être méchante … '_

_' Non mais t'as raison Em- ' _Soudain l'image de la lionne me revînt en tête, je savais bien qu'elle me disait quelque chose. C'était Tala, Tala Carter. Abandonnant les filles, je me mis à chercher James à travers le château, le trouvant finalement alors qu'il traversait le hall. _' Matt ! '_

_' Ah Eyrin '_ J'arrivais à sa hauteur_ ' Je – Est-ce que ça va ? ' _Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec lui, c'était qu'il savait toujours de quoi je parlais.

_' On s'est vus avant les cours de DCFM, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Elle a crû qu'on … '_

_' Oui, j'ai percuté longtemps après. Tout est arrangé ? '_ Il sourit _' Elle a finalement compris que t'étais ma meilleure amie ' _


	6. Wingardium Leviosa

**Ghiltoniel** : Mhm … En ce qui concerne les fautes … Je n'aime pas cette histoire de bêta-reader, les gens ont autre chose à faire que corriger de tels petits textes pas importants, ce n'est qu'une petite FF. Rien d'autre. Si je commençai à corriger les fautes, autant que je commence à me relire avant de poster, à créer une trame avant de commencer une FF, et surtout, à passer plus de temps sur un chapitre x)

Mais en tout cas merci pour ta review ! J'ai essayé de prendre en compte ta remarque sur les dialogues, donc normalement ça devrait être plus clair :D

(Enfin, j'espère)

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Cinquième ;

Elle n'était pas présente. J'avais beau scruté tout les coins de la Grande Salle, je ne la voyais nul part. On approchait pourtant de la fin du déjeuner, et elle n'avait fait aucune apparition. L'idée qu'elle ne viendrait peut-être finalement pas s'insinuait doucement dans mon esprit ...

J'en eus la confirmation lorsque la marrée habituelle que formaient les hiboux et les chouettes s'éclata contre les différentes tables. Alice me donna un coup de coude, _' Eh Eyrin, ce serait pas Libellule ? ' _Surprise, je levai la tête, apercevant en effet la silhouette de la chouette de mon père. Elle se posa tranquillement devant moi, me tendant sa patte droite à laquelle était accroché un petit paquet.

Après lui avoir redonné sa forme normale, la chouette s'éclipsa, laissant derrière elle ce qui, de toute évidence, semblait être un balais. Réticente, je soufflai avant qu'Alice ne se décide à dégrafer le papier à ma place. Elle me tendit le mot qui allait avec le paquet.

_« Bonjour Eyrin !_

_J'espère que tu vas bien ! _

_J'imagine déjà ta tête en ouvrant le paquet, mais ne m'en veux pas, je n'ai pas pu résister. Gardienne de l'équipe de Serdaigle, c'est fabuleux !_

_Je voulais surtout te dire que pour ces vacances, tout est bon. J'ai déjà réservé des places pour la course annuelle de balais, Alice et Emily, sont, bien évidemment, invitées !_

_Prends soin de toi surtout,_

_Papa._

_(Et n'oublie pas Eyrin, peu importe l'issue, l'essentiel c'est que tu te donnes à fond) »_

Je reposai la lettre sur la table. En effet, je n'approuvais pas le moins du monde. Le nimbus 2001 que je possédais me suffisait amplement, et puis je mentirai si je disais que je n'y étais pas attachée. À l'époque de sa sortie, j'avais travaillé et économisé pour pouvoir me l'offrir. ' _C'est pas parce que son prix a diminué qu'il doit se sentir obligé … ' _Soufflai-je à la vue de l'Eclair de Feu qui gisait sur la table.

_' Allez Eyrin, t'abuses un peu là, la moitié des élèves en ont un ! '_ S'exclama Emily._ ' Peut-être, mais je suis gardienne, j'ai pas besoin de rapidité mais de maniabilité … Et mon balais me va parfaitement '_

_' Bon en tout cas, c'est génial ! La course annuelle de balais ! ' _Dit Alice avec un grand sourire. C'était une habitude depuis notre première année, on passait les premières vacances ensemble, en Suède, pour pouvoir assister à un des plus grands évènements sorciers du pays. Les concurrents devaient voler sur un parcours, d'environ 500 km, qui traversait la réserve de Suédois à museaux courts. On assistait au départ, puis on transplanait à Arjeplog pour pouvoir apercevoir les survivants … Et le gagnant. '_ Ouais … '_

_' C'est pas la fin du monde '_ S'exaspéra Alice. ' _Il a toujours eut envie de visiter l'Égypte, il aurait pu y aller au lieu de jeter de l'argent en l'air comme ça … '_

Alice me jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de rejoindre sa place au devant de la salle, je me retournai vers la Serpentard qui était déjà installée ; livre grand ouvert sur la table, plume et parchemin prêt à être utilisés. Je déballai à mon tour mes affaires, m'asseyant dans ce silence qui ne me gênait plus à présent.

_' Ça fait maintenant un peu plus de - '_ Commença Shadlakorn mais je n'écoutais pas. Je me retourna finalement, au bout de quelques longues secondes, vers Parker qui n'avait pas l'air plus intéressée que moi par le cours.

_' Je voulais te remercier, mais j'en avais pas encore eut l'occasion ... '_ Dit-je en rompant l'espèce de règle qui s'était formée de l'habitude qu'on avait à rester silencieuses. Ou plutôt, à ne pas se parler plus que nécessaire.

Ses yeux se figèrent dans les miens ; elle avait un regard glacial ' _C'est pas parce que j'ai vu l'coup venir la dernière fois qu'on doit commencer à se parler ' _Je me raidis contre mon gré, je ne savais pas pourquoi ça me faisait aussi mal. Était-ce les mots, ou le ton ? Peut-être les deux … ' _Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire en plus, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ' _Reprit-elle, enfonçant un peu plus les lames à travers ma peau.

_' Ça ne m'empêche pas de te remercier … Alors merci '_ Elle me jeta un regard surpris avant de détourner son attention vers un Clyde qui hurlait de mécontentement _' Mais non, s'il vous plaîîîîît '_

_' Mr. Clyde, encore un mot. Et c'est dehors que vous allez finir votre matinée '_ Je regardai le professeur, pourquoi tout le monde était-il agité ? _' Vous avez deux heures pour cet examen écrit, comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue '_ Elle jeta un regard noir au Serpentard '_ Cela me permettra de comparer avec vos anciens résultats et de voir si vous avez progresser et retenu quoi que ce soit ' _Je soufflai doucement alors que le devoir apparaissait devant moi.

'_ Et en plus elle nous a encore donné un devoir à faire … ' _Je me retourna vers James, un grand sourire aux lèvres _' On appelle ça le sadisme très cher '_

_' Par pitié tais-toi Eyrin, j'ai une de ces images en tête '_ Je ris avant de sursauter violemment. Une main venait de se poser sur mon épaule gauche. _' Je t'ai cherché partout Jònsson ! On a un problème ' _Je me retournai doucement _' Ah Tyler … Un problème ? '_

_' Ouaip' … Gryffondor ne peut pas jouer le premier match, ils ont deux joueurs malades ou je sais pas trop quoi. Bref', ce sera à nous d'affronter Serpentard samedi ! '_

_' Pardon ? '_

_' Ce soir, entraînement à 20H, on a une permission, soit à l'heure ! '_ Non, apparemment ça n'était pas une blague. Il s'enfuit presque en courant, sûrement pour prévenir d'autres joueurs alors qu'Alice et Emily venaient de nous rejoindre.

_' Han, génial ! '_ S'exclama Alice après que James lui ai expliqué la situation _' Enfin un maaaaatch ! '_


	7. Levicorpus

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Sixième ;

_' Anxieuse Jònsson ? ' _Je tournai la tête vers Tyler, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Assez confiant. '_ Si j'encaisse un seul but de plus que le Serpentard, je vais avoir Alice sur le dos toute la journée '_ Il rit avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipe.

_' Kyle il faudra que tu fasse attention '_ Commença Tyler en s'adressant à l'attrapeur de l'équipe '_ Maintenant que Malfoy n'as plus le poste, ils ont un nouvel attrapeur … À ce qu'il paraît, très doué. D'ailleurs, c'est une fille, ce qui prouve qu'elle doit avoir plus que du talent ' _C'est vrai qu'il n'y a eut que quelques rares filles dans l'équipe de Serpentard '_ Il faut essayer de la parer, c'est compris ?_ ' Rajouta t-il _' C'est sûrement la joueuse la plus dangereuse, et croyez-moi, maintenant qu'elle a enfin le poste, elle va se donner à fond. Ensuite Jònsson, le jeu des serpents est brute, attends-toi à des frappes plus puissantes que tactiques. Et je veux de la cohésion, pas du perso ! ' _Tout le monde hocha la tête, lançant des encouragements ici et là ; la plupart des joueurs vinrent nous souhaiter bon courage à moi et au nouveau poursuiveur.

Si avant je ne ressentais rien, l'attente sous les cris et les hurlements des différents spectateurs me nouait tout de même le ventre. Je fermai les yeux, adviendra ce qu'il adviendra. Après tout l'essentiel était que j'allais voler.

Je pris place sur mon nimbus, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à utiliser l'Éclair de Feu même sous les protestations des Serdaigles, et décolla après les autres. La tension s'intensifia d'un seul et unique coup une fois le terrain atteint, je m'arrêtai, fermant à nouveau les yeux pour me vider l'esprit et me concentrer. Les joueurs étaient déjà tous au centre du terrain quand je me décidai enfin à rejoindre la surface de but.

Le Vif d'Or, puis les Cognards furent lâchés. Madame Bibine prit alors le Souafle en main, et d'un coup de sifflet, le lança en l'air. Tout se déroula ensuite très vite. Trop vite.

'_ Et Nast s'empare du Souafle ! Olala, Serpentard semble bien partie ! Mason, Adams, et outch, pauvre Adams, le cognard de Tyler n'est pas passé loin ! Serdaigle récupère avec Amos, leur nouveau poursuiveur, qui passe à Campbell puis Morgan qui tire eeeeeeeet … Superbe arrêt du gardien de Serpentard ! '_ Mes yeux essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre le jeu mais les échanges étaient trop rapides, le jeu était bien trop égal entre les deux équipes. Comme si aucune des deux n'arriveraient à atteindre la surface de buts adverse avant de se faire prendre le Souafle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un poursuiveur adverse n'arrive à tout à allure vers moi, surprise, je regardais le Souafle traverser l'anneau gauche sans réagir. ' _Et buuuuuuuuuuut de Serpentard, il semblerait que la nouvelle gardienne de Serdaigle ai quelques petits problèmes de vue ! '_ Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire sous les regards incrédules des serpents. J'haussai les épaules, le rire avait la particularité de faire s'enfuir la tension.

J'étais encore en train de rire lorsque Nast s'approcha de moi, il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il lui suffisait d'avancer pour marquer. L'avantage quand l'adversaire privilégie la force à tout autre chose, c'est qu'on voit son geste se dessiner bien avant qu'il ne frappe. Sachant déjà qu'il allait essayer de balancer le Souafle dans l'anneau du milieu puisque je me trouvais sur celui de droite, j'attendis qu'il décoche sa frappe. Histoire qu'il ne changes pas d'avis au dernier moment. ' _Magnifique arrêt de Serdaigle ! _' Je tapa du poing le Souafle, toujours en train de rire, qui atterrit dans les bras d'Amos.

_' Et Campbell marque à nouveau ! Il serait temps que les attrapeurs voient le Vif d'Or, car Serpentard se prends la débâcle de sa vie ! 220 à 70 pour les aigles ! Et Nast qui récupère, passe à Mason, qui – Ouah ! Superbe attaque en triangle de la part des Serpentards qui finit eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen … Euh dans les bras de la gardienne de Serdaigle ! Décidément, cette année c'est un véritable mur que Serdaigle a placé devant ses buts ! ' _Cela faisait déjà un bon bout de temps que le match avait démarré, à croire qu'il ne prendrait jamais fin. La fatigue commençait déjà à m'assaillir ' _Alors qu'Amos vient de marquer le 23ème but il semblerait que – Non ! Parker file à toute allure, aurait-elle aperçu la balle d'or ?_ ' Je sursauta en entendant le nom, détournant mon regard vers celle qui piquait effectivement vers le sol, avant de remonter soudainement. Kyle suivait, mais il n'arrivait pas à tenir aussi rapidement l'allure. À ce moment-là, je le savais, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était plus que douée. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle allait s'en emparer. _' Jònsson ! '_ Je regardai à nouveau devant moi. Merde. Nast s'élançait à toute vitesse, il n'était plus très loin. C'était la dernière chance. Parker capturera le Vif, ce qui fera un score de 230 à 220. Si jamais le Serpentard marquait … Nous serions à égalité et je devrais supporter Alice toute la journée …

Cette fois-ci, il fit preuve de plus d'intelligence. Il avait compris qu'ils avaient une chance d'obtenir au moins une égalité, il feinta à droite, arma vers l'anneau central … Frappa dans celui de gauche. Le Souafle décrivit une courbe parfaite, jamais je ne pourrai bloquer le tir … À moins que … Je m'élança vers la gauche, il me manquerai facilement un bon mètre pour pouvoir contrer la frappe. J'attrapai le bout du manche de mon balais, sauta littéralement dans le vide et à la manière des Moldus frappa du bout du balais le Souafle qui s'envola de l'autre côté du terrain.

_' Quelle audace ! Arrêt tout simplement spectaculaire de Jònsson ! _' Spectaculaire ? Il l'aurait été si le nimbus ne m'avait pas échappé des mains. Je tombai dans le vide, me rapprochant de plus en plus vite du sol. Je fermai les yeux, le choc allait être plus que violent. J'entendis les derniers cris plus que le mien encore, mais étrangement je ne toucha pas directement le sol. Quelqu'un avait attrapé mon poignet ' _Et_ _Parkeeeeeeeeeeeeer s'empare du Vif d'Or ! '_

Ce fut totalement sonnée que je me relevai, aidée par Tyler et quelques autres membres de l'équipe. '_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ' _Je secouai la tête. Parker atterrissait près des Serpentards, les Serdaigles présents autour du terrain criaient tous de joie. _' Jònsson ! Magnifique ! ' _Je senti beaucoup de mains se posées sur moi, ils essayèrent de me porter mais je me dégagea violemment, me dirigeant vers le groupe de Serpentard.

Les évènements se répétèrent en chaîne dans mon esprit. Pourquoi m'avait-elle à nouveau sauver la peau ? Certes le Vif d'Or n'avait, apparemment, pas été très loin de moi, mais elle m'avait quand même sauver avant de réussir à s'en emparer.

_' J'ai le droit de te remercier cette fois-ci ? ' _Balançais-je en souriant alors que j'arrivais à la hauteur des serpents, qui se retournèrent tous sous le choc. ' _Lâche-moi Jònsson _'

_' C'est plutôt toi qui ne m'as pas lâchée, je te rappelle '_ Elle rit doucement_ ' Ça aurait été dommage que les autres équipes n'aient pas à t'affronter ' _J'aurai dû m'en douter après tout. Son regard pétillant lorsque Shadlakorn avait annoncé qu'elle n'était pas comme Rogue me revînt en mémoire … Moins les choses étaient faciles, plus elle aimait ça.

Elle se détacha du groupe, rejoignant les vestiaires, alors que j'avais encore une chose à lui demander ' _Parker ! ' _Criai-je. Elle ne réagit pas. ' _Parker ! Lilith ! _' Elle se stoppa soudainement, j'en profita pour la rattraper.

_' Qu'est-ce que tu veux … Eyrin ? _' Me demanda t-elle avec un sourire moqueur ' _Pourquoi avoir dit la dernière fois que j'aurai très bien pu être une Serpentard ?_ ' Elle se radit, mais se reprit aussi vite, un petit sourire aux lèvres '_ Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de faire l'innocente '_ Dit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas de quoi elle voulait parler, aussi je lui attrapais le bras alors qu'elle tentait de se diriger vers les vestiaires ' _Quand est-ce que tu comprendra que je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? '_ À nouveau elle chercha à me regarder dans les yeux, un long silence s'installa. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait, mais apparemment elle ne le trouvait pas_ ' Tu ne sais donc vraiment pas ? '_

_' Non '_

_' C'est impossible '_ Rit-elle '_ Cela voudrait dire que - '_ Elle s'arrêta. '_ Que quoi Parker ? Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? ' _

_' Eyriiiiiin ! T'es mon héroïne ! '_

_' Lâche-moi Alice, tu veux ? ' _Elle se tut aussitôt _' Qu'est-ce - '_

_' Rien, j'ai juste envie d'être seule ' _Elle acquiesça à mon plus grand soulagement, et prit la direction du château avec Emily qui me lança un dernier regard. Je me dirigea vers le parc, m'asseyant au bord du lac.

Parker avait refuser de répondre et s'était littéralement enfuie. Qu'est-ce que signifiait tout ça ? Pourquoi cherchait-elle constamment mes yeux ? Serait-elle … Non c'est impossible. Quoique tout collerait. Comment avait-elle pu savoir pour Tala Carter ? Réagir aussi vite ? Alice avait-elle eut raison sur ce coup-là ? _Y'en a qui disent qu'elle pratique la Legilimancie …_

Non, encore une fois, c'était impossible. Comment aurait-elle appris ? .. Appris ? _Comment as-tu appris ? _Qu'elle m'avait demandé l'autre fois …

Je pris une pierre en main, il fallait que j'arrête de divaguer. Elle ne pouvait pas pratiquer la Legilimancie, c'était une magie bien trop compliquée pour une sixième année. Et puis si elle la pratiquait réellement, ne saurait-elle pas que je ne comprenais strictement rien à ce qu'elle me racontait ?

Je lança la pierre sur la surface de l'eau qui trembla à son contact. Non, il fallait que j'arrête de me faire des idées. Parker ne pratiquait pas la Legilimancie.

Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi alors que je fixais le lac. Je tournai la tête, James avait, lui, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Quand il remarqua mon regard, il me sourit doucement. Je m'approchai de lui, posant ma tête contre son torse alors qu'il se couchait sur l'herbe.

_' C'est Parker ? ' _Me demanda t-il, jouant doucement avec mes cheveux _' Comment tu- ? '_

_' Beaucoup d'élèves se sont demandés comment ça se faisait qu'elle t'avait aidé à deux reprises … '_

_' Elle m'énerve ' _Il rit, fixant toujours le ciel _' Je ne t'ai pas féliciter au faîte ' _Dit-il avec un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres _' Pas la peine, Alice le fera assez demain … Enfin si … Je m'excuse … '_

_' Elle comprendra '_

_' Je sais, mais seulement mon envie d'être seule. Et tu es là, ce qui changes pas mal de choses pour elle … '_


	8. Avis

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Septième ;

Je grimpais les marches du deuxième étage lorsque je les aperçut. Ayant abandonné James devant la Grande Salle – je n'avais aucune envie ni de me retrouver face à Alice, ni d'avaler quoi que ce soit -, j'avais trainé un peu partout dans le château jusqu'à ce que les différents élèves rejoignent leur salle commune et que je ne doive exercer le tour de ronde quotidien. Mais elles étaient là, en face de moi, ayant plus que sûrement elles aussi loupé le diner.

_' Je suis désolée, je vais faire attention à l'avenir ' _Parker avait une voix faible comme si elle pleurait. Rectification, elle pleurait. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues _' Ce n'est pas pour moi ' _Dit Shadlakorn ' _Mais pour votre bien. Il faut que vous ayez conscience des conséquences … Faîtes attention à vous Miss Parker '_ L'élève hocha la tête, la professeur disparue. Je ne bougeais pas, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir surpris une telle conversation.

_' On écoute aux portes maintenant, Jònsson ? ' _Je levai les yeux vers la Serpentard, elle essuyait ses larmes. Que faisait-elle au deuxième étage ? C'était plutôt inhabituel pour un serpent de monter à travers le château à cette heure-ci ' _Tu sais que tu devrais être dans ta salle commune à l'heure qu'il est ? _' Elle rit_ ' Et tu devrais être en train de faire la fête, non, Jònsson ? '_

_' Si tu le dis ' _Je montai les quelques dernières marches, me dirigeant vers le couloir. Passant devant elle je feinta totalement l'indifférence, j'avais autre chose à faire que d'aboyer contre elle en plein milieu d'un couloir. _' C'est tout ? La préfète ne vas pas m'obliger à retourner dans la salle commune ? C'est un manquement à son devoir, ne croit-elle pas ? ' _Cette fois-ci je me retournai violemment, lui lançant un regard noir. Je ne disais rien parce que de toute évidence elle n'allait pas bien, et la seule chose qu'elle trouvait à faire était de m'attaquer ? Peut-être que certains extériorise ainsi, mais je suis pas un putain de punching-ball ' _Si t'as un problème Parker, dis-le _'

_' Ouais j'en ai un ' _

_' Et bah vas-y, je t'écoute ! '_ Avant que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, je me retrouvai le dos contre la pierre froide du mur, les deux mains de la Serpentard serrées contre mon col. Plus encore que la menace que cette situation représentait, c'était la soudaine proximité avec le serpent qui me réveilla brusquement.

Si plus tôt je m'étais quelque peu énervée, elle était toujours restée détaché, même si elle avait parlé sur un ton plus que tranchant. Mais cette fois-ci elle prenait clairement part à l'action, elle l'avait même provoqué. Sous le coup de la surprise je ne bougea pas, ne réagit pas. Elle me fixait toujours dans les yeux, toujours intensément.

_' Je déteste tes yeux. Je hais ce regard ' _Ces mots auraient sûrement dû avoir un échos négatif sur moi, mais ce fut tout le contraire. Quelque chose montait en moi, quelque chose pour lequel je ne connaissais pas encore de terme approprié.

Elle respirait par saccade, probablement l'effet de la colère, et je m'aperçut rapidement que chez moi, toute trace d'énervement avait disparu.

Le silence s'installa tranquillement. Elle n'avait pas plus bouger que moi et je me trouvais de plus en plus mal à l'aise ; J'aimais l'éclat dans ses yeux. J'aimais son parfum. J'aimais cette proximité.

_' Embrasse-moi '_

_' Quoi ? Tu rêves Jònsson ' _Elle fit un mouvement pour se dégager, mais prise par la même connerie qui m'avait fait prononcé ces mots, je la retenue, l'obligeant à se tourner vers moi. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui me prenait, je l'embrassa furtivement.

_' Embrasse-moi ' _Répétais-je_. _Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embarquant dans une chasteté que je ne lui connaissais pas ; je ne crois pas avoir un jour ressenti quelque chose d'aussi doux et intense à la fois.

_' Je suis désolée ' _Dit-elle en se détachant _' Je le suis vraiment ' _Si avant je me trouvais complètement absorbée par un bonheur dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'ombre, à présent c'était tout le contraire. Je me sentais totalement anéantie, comme si l'on venait de retirer un tout nouveau jouet à un gamin qui n'a pu en profiter qu'uniquement quelques petites secondes.

_' 'Lice … Je suis désolée pour hier soir … '_ Alice trancha violemment l'omelette devant elle. J'avais mal pour pour l'assiette. _' Je suis ta meilleure amie, non ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? '_

_' Je n'ai pas envie de parler 'Lice '_

_' Et James ? '_

_' Il respecte mon silence … ' _Elle hocha la tête comme si elle examinait la question, puis le silence tomba sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne vienne à le briser.

_' Tu vas bien au moins ? ' _Demanda finalement Emily _' Bien sûr, j'avais juste besoin d'un break, je sais pas … Ça devait être la tension du match de l'aprem' '_

_' Pourquoi tu n'ai pas rentrée alors ? '_ Balança Alice.

_' Comment tu - ? '_

_' Je me suis inquiétée, j'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit '_

_' Je suis désolée. J'avais juste pas envie que … Enfin tu vois, j'avais pas envie d'une grosse fête et de tout ce qui va avec ' _Elle acquiesça avant de finalement sourire.

_' Yeeeeah ! ' _Cria James, les bras levés en signe de victoire. Emily explosa de rire, Alice sourit et je fis semblant de faire la moue _' Ah nan Eyrin, ça marchera pas cette fois-ci ! J'attends mes chocogrenouilles moi ! ' _

Je lançai un dernier regard aux cartes sur la table. J'avais perdu contre James à la Bataille Explosive et bien sûr nous avions parié 5 chocogrenouilles ' _Très bien, très bien, tu les aura ! '_ Riais-je.

_' Tiens, tiens, tiens. On dirait qu'un Poufsouffle a enfin gagné quelque chose dans sa vie ! '_ Ricana une voix dernière nous. Je me retournai vivement, tombant sur une robe aux couleurs rougeâtres '_ Et puis nous avons aussi la gardienne de Serdaigle secourue par un de ces traîtres verts. Quelle charmante bande vous formez ! '_

_' Tais-toi Griffin ' _Je me retourna vers Emily, apparemment aussi surprise qu'elle l'était elle même d'avoir parlé sur un ton aussi tranchant _' Augen, c'est ça ? Ça fait quoi de rester toujours dans l'ombre ? Ça rends comme quelque chose de semblable à misérable, non ? '_

_' Là tu vas trop loin Griffin ! '_

_' Eyrin se met à aboyer … Que c'est beau l'amitié. Je me demande quand même si je dois te considérer comme une traîtresse toi aussi '_

_' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? '_

_' Oh eh bien, à être aidée par des traîtres … On finit par les soutenir ' _Sourit-il alors que j'explosai _' De un, ce ne sont pas des traîtres, de deux, TU ES misérable, de trois, en effet, ton poste de préfet cours de sérieux risque si tu continu à avoir un tel comportement '_

_' Et tu les défends en plus, ces saletés de traîtres ! ' _Rit-il, avant de partir sous mon regard noir '_ Eyrin, pourquoi tu ne dis rien à O'Conell ? '_ Je me tourna vers Alice '_ Je sais pas … J'ai pas non plus envie de … Enfin tu vois, détruire pour détruire, faire le mal pour tuer le mal, c'est pas mon truc tout ça … '_

_' Et puis de toute façon, tout le monde est déjà au courant. J'ai entendu une discussion des profs la dernière fois, ils se sentent tous impuissants. Ça leur échappe complètement toute cette histoire … ' _Lança James.


	9. Legilimens

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Huitième ;

C'était injuste. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi sous le prétexte d'avoir les meilleures notes de la classe nous avions écopé du sujet le plus difficile. Le plus long.

Felix Felicis.

Je levai la tête, elle était en face de moi, concentrée dans la partie « théorique » de la potion, sa plume grattait frénétiquement le parchemin. Ça faisait des semaines, et rien. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'était toujours le même silence, la même distance, le même détachement.

Je soufflai, me re-penchant sur la partie que j'avais à traiter ; oui Shadlakorn avait exigé que chaque groupe face un devoir à deux. Bien évidemment, le notre se passait dans le silence qui, j'en avais réellement l'impression, était plus intense et fort encore que celui de la bibliothèque. _La surconsommation de la potion provoque des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en soi qui peut se révéler dangereux … _Je relevais les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses réflexions que même une Bombabouse n'aurait sûrement pas pu la faire sursauter.

Ces derniers temps, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi moi non plus à ce qu'il s'était passé. Ou plutôt à ce qu'il m'avait pris. Après tout, était arrivé, ce qu'il était arrivé, non ?

Mais maintenant, je me rendais compte qu'il fallait que je m'y penche, que je mette un nom à cette chose. Ce n'était sûrement pas un instant isolé, une espèce d'envie unique, sinon j'arriverai à détacher les yeux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'avait pas été juste comme ça, au quel cas je ne me poserai même pas la question.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ? '_

_' Je ne peux y lire qu'uniquement ce tu me laisses y voir ' _Me répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son devoir, d'une voix détachée, comme si elle me causait temps et météo. J'en restais abasourdie. Si cela avait été une toute autre personne qui avait prononcé ces mots, ça n'aurait pas eut le moins du monde le même impact dans mon esprit. Mais c'était Parker. Celle qui arrivait à prévoir des coups avant qu'ils ne soient joués, qui cherchait constamment un point d'ancrage dans le regard des gens de son entourage.

Elle était réellement Legilimens.

L'absurde de cette thèse n'avait plus aucun poids, pas face à l'aveu. C'était la vérité, Alice avait raison. Parker pratiquait la Légilimancie.

C'était une magie interdite d'enseignement public, et probablement proscrite à l'intérieur du château même si je n'avais jamais rien trouvé sur le sujet, mais puisque le Veritaserum n'était pas autorisé, je doutais que la Légilimancie le soit.

Et puis quelque chose d'autre me frappa. Pourquoi était-elle si détachée ? Croyait-elle toujours que j'étais Occlumens, puisque de toute évidence il s'agissait de ça ? Pensant qu'en se livrant, je me livrerai ?

Le silence se réinstalla. Coupé uniquement par le bruit de la plume, et des pages tournées encore et encore. '_ Et qu'y vois-tu ? '_

_' Que veux-tu que j'y vois ? ' _

Touchée.

Le silence reprit ses droits pour la troisième fois autour de nous, avant qu'elle ne lève enfin les yeux de son devoir '_ Quelque chose de très intense, d'électrique. J'ai l'impression, sans pour autant que tu ne caches quoique ce soit, que tu ne montre pas tout. Ce qui n'est en soi pas une mauvaise chose, c'est comme si tu laissais voir aux gens ce qu'ils veulent y voir … C'est assez philanthrope, en y réfléchissant '_

On ne m'avait jamais rien dit de tel. J'avais l'impression d'être totalement décryptée, sondée, en plus du fait d'être complètement sur le cul comme on le dit si bien. Mais m'étonnant moi même, je me pris au jeu _' Mais alors pourquoi avoir dit que - '_

_' Je ne veux y voir que la vérité, je ne recherche rien d'autre '_

_' Peut-être que tu y vois la vérité justement ' _Elle se crispa soudainement '_ C'est bon Jònsson, plus besoin de jouer, ça devient lassant '_

_' Je ne suis pas Occlumens ' _Elle se crispa plus encore, replongeant dans son mutisme, sa plume bougeant à nouveau au rythme de ses réflexions.

Je me félicita mentalement, elle ne parlerait plus maintenant. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais me montrer douée des fois moi aussi. Je soufflai, retournant à mon tour à mon devoir. _Il se trouve aussi qu'elle est hautement toxique en grande quantité …_ Non, il fallait que j'arrête mes conneries. Je ne pouvais pas juste attendre qu'elle soit prête et qu'elle veuille répondre aux questions. Je me devais de les posées.

_' Quand as-tu appris ? '_

_' En troisième année ' _Répondit-elle sans me jeter un seul regard, mais je me contenta de me dire qu'au moins elle me répondait _' Pourquoi ? '_

_' Je ne te le dirais pas. Tout comme toi, tu ne dira rien. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire '_

_' Oui. Personne n'est au courant donc ? Comment as-tu fais lorsque -'_

_' Bien sûr que si, Rogue et Dumbledore étaient au courant. Ils étaient Legilimens au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et c'est justement leur présence qui m'autorisait à rester ici. Je ne maîtrise pas assez cette magie pour pouvoir l'utilisée sans contact visuel et encore ça reste approximatif, mais si j'abusais tout de même de cette magie en cours lors d'examens ou quoi que ce soit, ils le savaient immédiatement quand ils me croisaient '_

_' Et maintenant ? '_

_' Shadlakorn … ' _J'aurais dû m'en douter.

_' Jònsson ! ' _Me réprimanda Tyler en se précipitant vers moi '_ C'est un entraînement ! J'aimerai t'avoir encore en vie pour le match contre Gryffondor ! Alors les figures complètement dangereuses, tu les gardes pour le match ' _J'hochai la tête, reprenant position devant l'anneau central.

_' Ah mais c'est horrible ce truc ! '_ Gémit Alice _' Et comment on fait ? ' _Je jetai un coup d'œil au professeur Chourave qui passait de table en table, observer les travaux de chacun. Elle s'était arrêtée à la table des Gryffondor, où Griffin, Tala et Gray s'excitaient sur leur Snargalouf, l'insultant de tout les noms. La professeur se contenta de soupirer et de passer son chemin, ce qui provoqua l'éclat de rire général des autres élèves.

_' Eyrin ? Ouhouuuu ' _

_' Ah ? Euh, c'est écrit avec un objet pointu Alice … ' _Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux ronds _' Ils sont marrants eux, ça explique pas comment on fait pour pas se prendre ces – AOUTCH – putain d'épines de merd- '_

_' HMH '_ Je me retournai vivement vers Chourave qui se trouvait face à nous, Emily explosa de rire et le rouge monta aux joues d'Alice qui essayait de se faire la plus petite possible. La professeur resta plantée devant notre table et Alice se mit immédiatement au boulot. Si avant elle ne semblait pas savoir le moins du monde ce qu'il fallait faire, elle dirigeait maintenant les opérations comme si elle l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois. _' Accio coûteau ! ' _L'ustensile s'échappa des cuisines et atterrit dans sa main, elle le planta directement dans la gousse du Snargalouf.

Un bruit visqueux et deux cris plus tard, des espèces d'asticots verdâtres avaient jaillis sur Alice et Emily. Des choses étranges poussèrent sur leur têtes … Ah, oui, c'était des tentacules.

J'explosai de rire sans vraiment pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit, et sans pouvoir m'arrêter. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle, surtout face à la tête que tirait Alice _' Eyrin ! Je te déteste ! Ah putain c'est répugnant ! Ça te fait rire en plus ! ' _Elle me jeta un regard noir ' _Je vous avais demandé de retirer la gousse, pas de la trouée ! '_ S'indigna Chourave _' Filez immédiatement à l'infirmerie ! Jònsson, accompagnez-les '_


	10. Alohomora

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Neuvième ;

_' Et bah finalement, qui se ressemble s'assemble ' _Griffin débarqua devant nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres, James détourna son regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Je tournai la tête vers le Gryffondor et sa bande avant de comprendre. Tala Carter se trouvait juste derrière Griffin, elle ne disait rien, ne bougeait qu'à peine.

_' C'est que tu t'entiches des misérables maintenant Jònsson ? ' _Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait à toujours vouloir venir rabaisser les gens avec qui je traînais. Ou du moins, pourquoi il y mettait toujours autant d'acharnement. Je ne lui avais jamais rien fait _' Je ne savais pas que je m'étais entichée de toi Griffin '_ J'esquissai un sourire, certains Gryffondors moins âgés se retinrent de rire.

Il se crispa, j'eus le droit à un regard noir_ ' T'es d'un comique, sortir avec un truc pareil le prouve bien ! '_ James ne bougeait toujours pas, ne réagissait pas. Je regardai en direction de Carter, mais elle non plus n'avait toujours aucune réaction. Elle commençait réellement à me mettre hors de moi celle-là aussi !

Je lança un sourire au Gryffondor, il croyait que je sortais avec James ? Il ne trouvait pas ça à son goût ? Très bien.

Peu m'importa que Carter soit dans les parages, je m'approcha de James. Il fut surpris mais se laissa faire. Il avait sûrement compris où je voulais en venir. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, il répondit au baiser, et le Gryffondor gesticula à côté_ ' Tu me déçois vraiment Jònsson ! Moi qui te tenais en haute estime l'année dernière ! '_

Je me détacha doucement du Poufsouffle, craignant tout de même de croiser le regard de la Gryffondor, mais ce fut le regard noir de Parker qui me frappa de plein fouet. Elle se trouvait à l'autre bout de la cour, avait sûrement assisté à toute la scène. Cette idée me mettait plus que mal à l'aise.

_' Eyrin ? Qu'est-ce que tu- ' _Le groupe de lions avait disparu à l'intérieur du château, il n'y avait que Carter qui s'était dirigée de l'autre côté, prétextant probablement de devoir aller à la volière _' Eyrin ? Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? ' _Je me retournai vers James, il avait l'air alerte _' J'allais pas la laisser continuer à te traiter comme ça ! Fallait la faire réagir '_

_' Je parle pas de ça, j'avais compris ton manège '_

_' Tu parles de quoi alors ? ' _Il souffla '_ Rien, laisse tomber '_ Je le regardai, surprise mais il n'ajouta rien sur ce sujet _' Ça te dérange pas si … Enfin il faut que j'aille la voir '_

_' Cours-y, de toute façon je vais passer à l'infirmerie, Alice et Emily seront peut-être enfin réveillées '_ Il hocha la tête, et partit en direction de l'extérieur du château tandis que je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur.

_' Enlève-moi tout de suite ce sourire Eyrin ! '_ Railla Alice à peine avais-je mis le pied au fond de l'infirmerie _' Si jamais je dois avoir ces horribles trucs sur la tête lors de la course annuelle de balais, je t'assomme et je te balance aux Suédois à museaux courts ! '_ Je ris, ce qui, je crois, exaspéra plus encore Alice '_ Contente de voir que tu as retrouvé la forme Alice '_ Je m'assis sur le lit d'Emily _' T'as pas l'air très bien toi par contre … '_

_' J'aime pas resté aussi longtemps enfermée … '_ C'est vrai que j'avais oublié ça _' Bah, au moins ils se sont rapetissés ! Quand est-ce que vous ne les aurez plus ? '_

_' Normalement encore une dernière soirée … ' _J'hochai la tête _' Je crois qu'il va te falloir trouver autre chose pour prétexter de m'assommer Alice ! ' _Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de croiser ses bras. Je me retins pour ne pas rire à nouveau, c'est ce que j'adorais chez Alice. Quand elle s'énervait, quand elle boudait …

_' Comme je savais pas ce que ça mange les tentacules ' _Je m'attira un regard noir d'Alice ' _J'ai ramené des chocogrenouilles ' _Emily rit comme elle en avait toujours l'habitude, et je dispersais l'ensemble des confiseries sur le lit.

Alice nous y rejoignis quelques minutes après _' Ouah, j'ai Neville Londubat ! '_

_' Pas possible, elle est super rare ! '_

_' Pas assez pour moi faut croire _' Rit-elle. Emily lui balança un coussin dans la figure histoire de la faire taire, ce qui engendra une catastrophe totale. Une Bombabouse n'aurait pas fait plus de dégâts. ' _Mhm Mhm demoiselles '_ Je me retournai vers Pomfresh _' Je vais devoir vous demander d'arrêter, d'autres patients sont ici et ont besoin de calme '_ Nous nous excusons '_ Miss Jònsson si j'étais vous je ne tarderai pas à aller rejoindre la Grande Salle _' J'acquiesçai et sorti de l'infirmerie.

Je tournai pour pouvoir rejoindre les escaliers quand je l'aperçu. Elle était adossée contre le mur. Je ralentis sous son regard glacial tandis mon cœur se serra. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir face à tant de tension, je ne savais même pas si je devais réagir.

Alors que j'allais continuer sur mon chemin, passant à côté d'elle, elle m'interpela _' Tu n'as pas eu besoin de lui demander à lui, tu lui a tout de suite sauter dessus '_

_' Pourquoi ce ton accusateur Parker ? Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre '_

_' Tu ne crois pas que j'ai droit à une explication ? '_

_' Je te signale que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole pendant des jours, c'est plutôt à toi de t'expliquer '_

_' Embrasse donc ta blonde de meilleure amie pour voir comment elle réagirait, elle ! Enfin, tu as préféré le petit Poufsouffle ... ' _

_' Putain Lilith, tu peux pas m'ignorer pendant des jours entiers et venir me taper une crise de jalousie ensuite ! ' _

_' Et pourquoi pas ? ' _Elle m'attira contre elle, posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

'_ Ah si, tu peux ' _Constatai-je en rompant le baiser, elle sourit _' Je suis désolée pour - '_

_' Tais-toi ' _La coupai-je en recherchant ses lèvres.


	11. Oubliettes

Erf, vraiment désolée pour le retard !

Vu que je fais toujours mes devoirs à la dernière minute … Y'a des semaines où j'ai pas mal de boulot ^^'

Merci pour vos commentaires ! J'ai essayé de modifier les problèmes que vous avez soulignés.

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Dixième ;

Je fis glissé la porte du compartiment, me faufilant à l'intérieur. '_ C'est quoi son problème à ta copine ? '_ Balançais-je à James, alors que j'étais encore sous le choc. J'avais eut le droit, quelques secondes plus tôt, à un regard noir comme j'en avais rarement vu. Pourtant à ma connaissance, marcher à travers le couloir du Poudlard Express ne constituait pas un délit …

'_ Tu serai une manipulatrice, une menteuse, et une profiteuse. Tu essayerai de m'éloigner d'elle … ' _Rit-il.

_' Je vois … '_

_' Elle dit qu'elle fait déjà un effort pour accepter qu'on traîne ensemble H 24, et qu'elle n'allait pas encore se priver du droit de te traiter … Enfin, c'était quelque chose dans le genre '_

_' Tant que je n'ai rien à craindre dans mon sommeil, elle peut penser ce qu'elle veut '_ Souriais-je. Nous n'avions pas eut l'occasion de nous parler ces deux derniers jours, entre Alice qui me harcelait et Tala qui surveillait les moindres faits et gestes de James …

Une certaine rumeur s'était vite propagée à travers le château, j'imaginais que c'était ce cher Griffin qui en était à l'origine … M'enfin bon, l'essentiel était que le mal-entendu avait vite pris fin.

_' Par contre par pitié Eyrin … Ne refais plus jamais ça '_

_' Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ' _Il me lança un regard interrogateur _' Euh … Je veux dire … Tu vois quoi, j'ai pas envie que le plus beau couple de l'année casse à cause de mes conneries '_ Me rattrapai-je en souriant.

_' Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment crû que tu parlais de Parker ' _Dit-il sans même relever l'ironie de ma phrase.

_' De quoi tu parles Matt ? '_ Il souffla _' De rien, apparemment puisque tu en a décidé ainsi ' _Le silence se fit de lui même. Chose étrange. Il était lourd, pesant. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait autant de tension entre nous deux. J'avais l'impression qu'il me reprochait quelque chose, mais de toute façon … Il ne devait pas être au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne pouvait l'être. Et puis au courant de quoi ?

Je ne savais pas moi même ce qu'il se passait. Se passait-il au moins quelque chose ?

_' Laisse tomber, je te dis que ce sera Svensson ! ' _Les filles débarquèrent dans la compartiment, cassant quelque peu l'ambiance hostile qui régnait. _' Il f'ra pas le poids face à Anderson, Emily ! ' _Lâcha Alice en se laissant tombée à côté de James, tandis qu'Emily vînt s'assoir à côté de moi. Visiblement contrariée.

' _Anderson sait peut-être voler sur un balais, mais question débrouillardise, il est vraiment nul '_

_' Heum … Les filles ? ' _Elles se tournèrent toutes les deux vers le Poufsouffle_ ' Vous parlez de quoi au juste ? '_

_' Emily est persuadée que c'est Svensson qui gagnera la course annuelle de balais. Mais c'est Anderson ! '_

_' Anderson ? L'australien ? ' _Demandai-je_ ' Il est vraiment nul. Vous fatiguez pas, je mise sur Javohnee ' _

_' Très bien ' _Décréta Alice_ ' Celles qui perdent payes chacune leur tournée ! '_

* * *

J'adorais prendre l'avion. Tout comme mon père en réalité. C'est sûrement la meilleure invention que les moldus n'ont jamais fait … Avec Internet je suppose. J'adorais l'avion, oui. Voir défilé le ciel, les nuages. Je me penchais toujours contre le hublot, me perdant dans le paysage. C'était juste magnifique.

Toutes ces différentes couches de nuages ... Comme si la plus basse couche représentait la terre et l'eau. Et que celle d'au-dessus représentait le ciel.

Ça transportait.

_' Vivement qu'on puisse transplaner ! '_ Souffla Alice _' Ce truc me donne mal au ventre et puis le bruit … Rha '_

_' C'est vrai ' _Appuya Emily _' Et puis c'est long … Mr. J, on ne pourrai pas utiliser le réseau de la poudre de cheminette au retour ? '_

Mon père se contenta de rire. Toutes les années c'était le même scénario, à force même plus besoin de mots pour se faire comprendre.

* * *

_' Je vous hais ' _Railla Alicealors que la quatrième tournée de Whisky-Pur-Feu était apportée par Mr. Malhammar. Bien évidemment, aucunes de nous trois n'avait eut raison. L'australien avait été percuté par un autre joueur, tombant en plein milieu de la réserve de Suédois à Museaux Courts… Il en était ressorti avec une jambe en moins, ce qui affectait pas mal le jugement d'Alice à son égard ; il n'était plus aussi sexy.

En ce qui concerne le suédois d'Emily, il avait joué avec le feu et s'était brûlé … Sans mauvais jeu de mot. Et mon jamaïcain avait bel et bien finit la course … Mais il n'était arrivé que 14ème et s'était sérieusement amoché le dos.

' _On s'en fout Alice ' _Répliqua Em'_ ' Allez, un, deux, trois ' _Je suivis les autres et bu cul-sec le verre posé devant moi. Ça commençait sûrement à faire un peu trop, car ce verre-ci avait plus que du mal à passer. J'avais déjà la tête qui tournait ; je ressentais vraiment l'effet de l'alcool. '_ Les filles … Je crois que … Je vais arrêter là ' _Dis-je en riant.

_' Pas question ! '_ Alice me retînt alors que je me levais de table _' Je suis complètement __bourrée alors vous deux, vous devez l'être aussi ! '_

_' T'es chiante Al' '_

_' Ouais bah tu te tais et tu subit ' _Emily rit, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et d'abandonner _' Très bien, mais un truc léger '_ Alice hocha la tête '_ Eh ! Malhammar, met nous des rhums groseilles ! '_

_' Alice ! ' _M'écriais-je alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Mais lorsque le barman apportait les boissons je ne bronchai déjà plus, au contraire, je souriais à mon tour … Jusqu'à ce qu'Emily propose ce jeu totalement débile _' On se fait un j'ai jamais ? ' _

_' Y'a que les moldus qui jouent à ça … ' _Ralais-je

' _On t'as pas demandé ton avis Eyrin, je veux jouer moi ! ' _S'excita Alice '_ Alors, j'ai jamais donner un sucaçide à un animal ! ' _Alice but une gorgée de son rhum, preuve qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Je tournai la tête vers Em', elle ne buvait pas et avait l'air toute aussi surprise que moi. _' T'as fait ça à un pauvre animal ? ' _Demanda t-elle.

_' Eh c'est bon, j'avais 6 ans … ' _Se justifia Alice.

_' Mouais … Bon, j'ai jamais fantasmer sur Marc Peter dans une infirmerie ! ' _Alice tira une tête pas possible, j'éclatais de rire tandis que la blonde buvait à nouveau. _' C'est de la triche Em' ! Tu vas voir … J'me suis jamais retrouvée à poil devant un pauvre première année ! '_ Ce fut cette fois-ci Emily qui fut contrainte de boire.

Et les minutes défilaient ainsi. Elles s'envoyaient tellement de pics que je ne faisais même plus attention. Me contentant de regarder autour de moi. Ce petit bar que j'avais déjà fréquentée toute jeune, mon père étant un très bon ami de Mr. Malhammar... Les souvenirs qui affluaient ...

Oui, les minutes défilaient … Jusqu'à ce qu'une phrase attira mon attention. Les filles étaient de plus en plus soûles, et on passait de sa position préférée à une possible expérience à plusieurs puis soudainement _' J'ai jamais embrassé de filles ! '_ Alice éclata de rire_ ' Tout le monde a déjà embrassé une fille Em' '_

_' Non mais rouler une pelle s'tu préfère ! Comme t'embrasserait Peter par exemple ! '_

_' Qui ferait ça ? '_

_' Je sais pas … ' _RéponditEmily se tournant vers moi. J'étais peut-être bien soûle, mais j'arrivais quand même à comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa façon de me regarder. J'haussai les épaules _' … Une lesbienne peut-être ? ' _Balança t-elle à l'adresse d'Alice sans me lâcher des yeux.

_' Pf, ça existe que chez les moldus ça ' _Dit Alice.


	12. Pointe au Nord

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Onzième ;

Ce mot martelait incessamment ma tête. Il se cognait contre mes incertitudes, rebondissait sur mes doutes, frôlait mes craintes. Je n'avais pas réussit à l'effacer, à le repousser, malgré toutes mes tentatives. Et même à présent, perchée sur mon nimbus, je trouvais le moyen d'y penser.

Pitoyable.

Je n'avais pas dormis de la nuit, m'était presque enfuie de chez moi dès le lever du soleil. Je n'avais pas pu supporter d'être la proie de toutes ces questions, d'en rechercher désespérément les réponses, à côté des filles. De mon père.

Sûrement parce que j'étais prête à tout, excepté d'avoir recours à cette discussion là.

_' Eyrin ! ' _Je posai enfin le pied sur la terre ferme. Emily m'attendait devant les briques bleu ciel de la maison _' Ça fait des heures que t'es partie ! '_

_' Je suis désolée, je croyais que vous dormiez ' _Me prenant totalement au dépourvue elle se jeta dans mes bras avec une telle intensité que j'en lâchai le balais.

_' Emily ? Tout va bien ? ' _Demandai-je finalement au bout de quelques minutes. Elle acquiesça me rendant encore plus perplexe que je ne l'étais déjà '_ Je … suis désolée si j'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû dire hier … ' _Comment ça ? Ne se rappelait-elle de rien ? '_ Non ne t'inquiètes pas_ ' Souriai-je.

_' Ton père nous attends '_ Je la suivie et entrai dans la cuisine ; Alice était avachie sur la table tandis que mon père préparait de toute évidence un petit quelque chose pour soigner son mal de tête qui devait vraiment être affreux ' _J'en peux plus _' Qu'elle râla comme elle en avait l'habitude. Je me retins de rire.

_' Si vous voulez ' _Commença mon père en tendant un verre remplit d'un liquide jaunâtre à Alice qui le but d'une traite, me tirant un sourire_ ' J'ai découvert une berge vraiment sympa la semaine dernière, elle n'est qu'à 7 kilomètres … Il fait beau, autant en profiter '_

_' Bonne idée Mr. J ! En plus c'est notre dernier jour … ' _S'exclama Emily, toute excitée.

* * *

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la chercher constamment des yeux ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais soudainement plus me contrôler ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait ? Tout ça, pour ce stupide mot. Tout ça à cause de cette stupide soirée.

Ne pas plus y penser. Pourquoi la Serpentard n'était-elle pas présente ? Arrêter d'y penser. Ne plus y penser. Où était-elle ? On était déjà au dessert, et je ne l'avais ni aperçue dans le Poudlard Express, ni à l'intérieur du château. Chut. Ne plus y penser. Il fallait que je me calme.

_' Dire qu'on démarre tout de suite avec un contrôle demain … '_ Souffla Emily en avalant un énième pancakes.

_' Que veux-tu, on nous élève pour être de parfaits petits masochistes ' _Lançai-je.

'_ Qui, en entrant dans la vie active '_ Continua Alice.

_' Et en grandissant spirituellement, seront la proie de nombreux complexes psychologiques '_

_' Qui vont donner naissance au sadisme comme étant le seul exécutoire possible de notre mal-être '_

_' Et la boucle est bouclée ' _Achevais-je, non sans éclater de rire. Je tournai la tête vers le reste de la table des Serdaigles lorsque j'interceptai le regard que Peter n'avait de cesse que de renvoyer à Alice. Je souris bien malgré moi. Dans cette situation là, il était normal que j'en déduise qu'Alice l'intéressait … Mais de l'autre côté, devrais-je en déduire la même chose en ce qui me concernait moi ?

Décidément, cette foutue soirée me hantait vraiment. C'était tellement plus simple quand je ne me posais pas de questions.

_' Alice, quand est-ce que tu vas te bouger ? '_

_' De quoi tu parles ?_ ' Me demanda t-elle

_' De Peter … '_ Elle me regarda, apparemment surprise_ ' Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'il m'intéresse ? ' _Eh bien bravo. Elle non plus ne se souvenait apparemment de rien. En même temps, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, c'était bien mieux ainsi ' _Si t'arrêtais de le fixer, je pourrai faire semblant de ne rien avoir vu '_

_' Je ne le fixe pas '_

_' Non c'est vrai, c'est lui qui te fixe. C'est différent ' _Balançai-je un sourire aux lèvres.

_' Je te déteste '_

_' Non tu m'adore : tu n'avais pas remarqué qu'il te fixait ' _Elle souffla _' Je dirais même que je te hais à présent, Jònsson '_

_' C'est trop d'attention Miss Stevens ' _Je lui fit un clin d'œil avant qu'elle n'explose de rire. Puis soudainement, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et ce qui devait être un premier année de Poufsouffle se précipita à la table des Gryffondors. Les deux préfets se levèrent immédiatement, Griffin se dirigea vers notre table, non sans essayer de rester le plus discret possible ' _Peter, Jònsson, venez immédiatement _' Je regardais les filles, ahurie, que se passait-il ? Ou plutôt que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'un première année aille à présent prévenir les autres différents préfets ? Quelque chose qui pouvait redonner son sérieux à ce satané Gryffondor ?

Marc Peter se leva, alerte. Il me lança un regard appuyé, et, hésitante, je me levai à mon tour.

_' Miller m'a demandé de vous emmener au deuxième étage ' _Couina le première année une fois que nous étions tous réunis dans le grand Hall. '_ Mais pourquoi ? _' Demanda Griffin alors que je remarquai enfin que les préfets de Serpentard étaient tout les deux absents. ' _Je ne suis au courant de rien, mais il a demandé de se dépêcher ' _

J'hochai la tête ' _Bon alors, on attends quoi ?_ ' Il acquiesça et commença à grimper les marches des escaliers. De toute évidence, il nous emmenait en direction des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage … Inutile de préciser, je crois, que je commençais de plus en plus à m'inquiéter. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas le moins du monde quand j'aperçus la Serpentard, adossée contre le mur, totalement renfermée sur elle même. Je stoppai presque ma course, laissant les autres passer devant moi. Que faisait-elle ici ? Pourquoi paraissait-elle dans un état pareil ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce ça me mettait, moi, dans un état pareil ?

Elle ne relevai pas la tête, ne semblait pas le moins du monde consciente de ma présence, ce qui, outre de provoquer chez moi une sensation assez désagréable, me persuada de continuer mon chemin et d'entrer dans les toilettes.

_' Par Merlin '_ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de jurer. La scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux m'arrêta violemment, à la manière d'une puissante claque. Je n'y croyais pas. Non. Pas maintenant, pas cette année. Pas après tout ça. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Était-ce ne serait-ce qu'arrivé un jour dans toute l'histoire du château ?


	13. Nox

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Douzième ;

La réalité. La réalité venait tous de nous enchaîner. La réalité. Brute. C'était déstabilisant. Tout s'effondrait, d'un seul et unique coup. Tout perdait son sens. Comme si tout ce dont nous étions sûr se voyait à présent effacer.

Nous étions tous à nu, vulnérable à présent. Les masques venaient de tombés, les problèmes et leurs conséquences venaient d'être soulignés.

'_ Miller est en train de le soigner, il ne devrait plus avoir de marques d'ici quelques minutes ' _Commença Stewart, la préfète de Poufsouffle, rompant ainsi le silence pesant qui régnait. _' Nous l'avons trouvé comme ça, Parker se trouvait devant la porte '_

_' Comment … Comment est-ce possible ? '_ Demanda Peter ' _Allons un peu plus loin '_ Nous nous déplacions donc en silence, afin que le deuxième année, un serpent, ne puisse plus nous entendre. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les poignets en sang manipulés avec soin par Ian Miller. Une lame traînait à côté de son corps, perdue dans ce que j'imaginais être un flot de désespoir. Le pauvre serpent avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. À la manière des Moldus.

La préfète des Serpentards s'avança vers Stewart _' Pourquoi avoir ramener tout le monde ? Ça ne les concerne pas ' _

'_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord ' _Appuya son co-équipier ' _Leur venue n'est pas nécessaire ' _

_' Bien sûr que si. Il serait préférable d'éviter d'impliquer les professeurs … Ils se verraient obligés de communiquer avec ses parents … '_

_' Et alors ? ' _S'écria le préfet des serpents ' _Un faible comme lui ? Il ne mérite que de mourir ! ' _L'indignation se fit générale, seuls les Gryffondors ne semblaient pas concernés. Griffin semblait en intense réflexion.

_' Pourquoi le soigner ? '_ Balançai-je dans le tumulte général. Le mur me renvoya mon échos, dans une pièce qui était à présent aussi silencieuse qu'une morgue. Marc Peter s'agitait à côté de moi, lui qui, plus tôt, défendait le deuxième année, gueulant contre l'idiotie des Serpentards. Sûrement que tout le monde s'attendait à ce que je réagisse de la même façon que lui, après tout, n'étais-je pas une Serdaigle ?

_' Sérieusement. Il est de Serpentard, vous croyez quoi ? Sa vie va être un vrai cauchemar parce que vous refusez tous de lui en laisser le contrôle ! '_

_' Ce n'était qu'un appel à l'aide Jònsson ! ' _S'offensa Stewart.

_' Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Si ça en avait été un, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un serait resté devant la porte ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il s'y serait pris comme un stupide Moldu ? '_

_' Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai dis ça Jònsson … ' _Commença Peter _' Mais vous comprenez rien. Vous allez l'enfermer pendant des années dans une prison. Mais merde, regardez déjà comment les préfets de Serpentard réagissent ! '_

_' Tu réagis exactement de la même façon ! '_

_' J'essaye de penser à son avenir '_

_' Pour ça, il faut déjà qu'il vive ! '_

_' Laissez-le. S'était prémédité … '_

_' Si tu as raison, il essayera à nouveau '_

_' Il n'essayera à nouveau que s'il souhaitait attirer l'attention. Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout ce que vous réussirez à faire, c'est de laisser la honte couler dans ses veines jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité ! ' _Gueulais-je finalement. Le silence revînt alors que je me calmais doucement. Les deux préfets des serpents avaient un sourire aux lèvres.

_' C'est un traitre '_ Commença Griffin comme il en avait l'habitude '_ Un putain de traitre … Et il doit vivre avec la honte d'être un de ces serpents hideux ' _Un rictus s'étira sur le visage de Stewart, sûrement se retenait-elle de réagir. Après tout, à présent, c'était entre les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors que le combat se jouait. Les traitres comme le disait Griffin n'avaient pas le droit de dire quoi que ce soit, et les faibles comme les Poufsouffles, toujours pour reprendre les mots du Gryffondor, n'avaient qu'à se plier aux décisions prises.

_' Je rêve, mais tu t'entends au moins parler ? '_ M'indignais-je ' _Ce genre de chose devrait t'ouvrir les yeux ! À toi et aux Gryffondors ! '_

_' Eyrin ! ' _Gueula Peter_ ' Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ' _

_' Jònsson on ne te demande pas ton avis ! ' _Je me retourna vers Miller qui venait de nous rejoindre '_ Allez vous faire foutre ' _Balançais-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Je ne supportais plus d'être autour de pareilles personnes. Je fermai la porte, m'assurant tout de même que personne n'était venu jeter un coup d'œil, lorsque j'aperçus Parker, toujours au même endroit. Assise contre le mur, les yeux dans le vide. Elle avait l'air plus qu'en état de choc.

_' Merci '_ Me dit-elle, d'une petite voix ' _Tu es la seule à avoir pris sa défense … ' _Elle nous avait donc entendu discuter … Cela voulait dire que le petit deuxième année aussi. Je m'en voulut un peu sur le coup, je n'aurai pas dû autant m'emporter.

Mais … Pourquoi me remerciait-elle ?

Je vins m'assoir à côté d'elle, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre qu'elle ne parle d'elle même.

_' Il m'a demandé, il m'a fait promettre de ne laisser entrer personne. Il … Je lui ai promis qu'il serait tranquille, tu comprends ? '_ Commença t-elle, doucement. '_ Je savais que notre pseudo-famille ne nous le pardonnerait jamais … '_ J'avais déjà entendu dire que les Parker n'avaient qu'une unique branche de sangs 'impurs', et que, d'après certaines rumeurs qui restaient toujours très approximatives lorsqu'il s'agissait de Parker, ses parents avaient été tués _' Je savais que j'allais être reniée mais ... Mais c'est mon frère, et j'ai toujours veiller sur lui. Parce que nous étions toujours seuls, il n'y a jamais eut que nous deux … Je devais le faire … Je devais le faire … ' _Son … Frère ? Elle avait été prête à participer à la mort de son propre frère ?

D'autant plus une Serpentard. Elle avait été prête à sacrifier sa propre vie pour que son frère puisse mettre un terme à la sienne. J'étais plutôt sidérée, et plus qu'admirative.

_' Il te pardonnera, il comprendra ' _Dis-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence_ ' Je n'ai pas tout essayé, j'aurai dû faire tout ce que je pouvais faire. Mais quand Stewart est __arrivée, qu'elle a commencé à se poser des questions … Mes mensonges n'avaient plus aucun poids. Elle ne me croyait pas. J'avais ma baguette au bout des doigts mais Miller était arrivé entre temps, et je n'ai pas eut le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout … Je lui avais promis … ' _Si on sentait une certaine culpabilité dans ses mots, sa voix ne laissait rien paraître. Elle était neutre, comme toujours _' Il en avait besoin … Tout les jours je le voyais dans ses yeux … Il en avait besoin … '_

_' Tu ne vas pas forcément prendre ça comme un compliment, mais ce que tu as fait … C'était vraiment courageux. Tu n'as pas échoué. Au contraire, tu as lui a montré que tu étais prête à tout pour lui. Et maintenant tu dois te montrer forte, parce que quand il sortira d'ici, il aura besoin de toi plus que de n'importe qui. Plus que n'importe quoi '_ Je m'arrêtai un instant, dans un de ces élans qui me prenait parfois en bonne impulsive que j'étais, et m'approchai d'elle. À ce moment là, tout les doutes, les incertitudes, tout disparaissait. Ils n'avaient plus aucune importance.

_' Tu es courageuse Lilith ' _Ma main s'aventurait vers la sienne, mais la Serpentard refusa tout contact physique. Ça me perturba quelque peu, mais j'enchaînai tout de même comme si de rien était _' Il te pardonnera … '_


	14. Incendio

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Treizième ;

La sonnerie se fit entendre alors que j'approchais de James qui déballait déjà ses affaires ' _Apparemment, t'es toujours vivant ' _Il se retourna vivement, sûrement surpris par ma remarque. Ou plutôt par mon reproche. J'avais plus que l'impression qu'il m'évitait ces derniers temps, depuis la rentrée, je n'avais pas eut l'occasion de réellement lui parler.

_' Je … Désolé Eyrin. C'est juste qu'en ce moment … '_

_' Y'a un truc qui s'appelle Tala Carter. Je comprends '_ Je posais à mon tour mon sac sur la table, commençant à déballer mes affaires_ ' Mais ça fait quand même une semaine et demie où à part une lettre, je n'ai rien eut '_ Que j'essayais de dire sur un ton différent … Ce qui ne marcha pas vraiment.

_' Je sais … J'ai été pris ces vacances avec mes cousins et - '_

_' Monsieur James et Miss Jònsson, si notre présence vous gênes, vous pouvez toujours sortir de la classe, nous n'allons pas nous vexer pour si peu '_ Le reste de la classe pouffa de rire, je me contenta de m'assoir en bredouillant des excuses. Verpâl quant à lui, commença son cours _' Bien, merci beaucoup. J'espère que vous avez tous passer d'excellences vacances, parce que jusqu'aux prochaines, vous n'allez pas avoir de repos. ' _Harper, pas très discrète, souffla, ce qui provoqua à nouveau un éclat de rire général.

_' Moi aussi je suis très enthousiaste quant à cette idée Miss Harper. Pour en revenir au cours, je voudrais de nouveau des groupes de travail. Vous avez deux semaines pour travailler sur une présentation – dont le sujet est au choix mais doit concerné les rapports de moldus à moldus -. Ce sont de petites présentations, qui accompagneront notre cours. Elle doit faire, au grand maximum, une demie-heure. Les deux heures d'aujourd'hui devraient normalement suffire, sinon, vous continuerez par vous même ' _

Je n'avais jamais vu un professeur qui aimait autant les travaux groupés que lui. C'était déjà notre deuxième de l'année, et quelque chose me disait qu'on en mangerait encore longtemps.

Peter se dirigea vers nous, il s'assit en silence, sans nous jeter un seul regard. Je soufflai. Ces derniers jours, les préfets agissaient tous de la même façon. Ils ne m'adressaient plus la parole, ne faisaient que de me regarder avec un mépris non dissimulé. Comme si j'avais commis un acte ineffaçable, comme si j'étais un monstre. Ils s'étaient tous réunis plusieurs fois, et, évidemment, on ne m'avait pas prié de venir.

_' Bon '_ Commença James '_ Une idée ? ' _Seul le silence lui répondit, et je crois qu'il comprit qu'il y avait un froid entre Peter et moi, car il marmonna qu'il allait demander quelque chose au prof, me laissant seule avec le préfet.

_' Peter, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas capable de dépasser ça ? Une divergence d'opinion, et ça y est c'est la mort ? On est préfets, ça ne va pas le faire si on ne se parle pas, surtout que je te considère comme un ami '_ Il sembla hésiter, mais il se lança finalement _' Ecoutes Jònsson, je suis désolé, d'accord ? J'ai beaucoup réfléchis ces deux derniers jours et … Et, je crois que tu avais raison. J'étais incapable de prendre du recul si rapidement, il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir et tout assembler. Mais je ne peux plus faire machine arrière '_

_' Peter … '_

_' Non Jònsson. C'est devenu un vrai champs de bataille. Les Serpentards ne se sentent plus concernés, Stewart est obligée d'acquiescer constamment, et Dan est à l'infirmerie. Il n'y a que Miller, Griffin, Taylor et moi. Si je prends ton parti, s'en est fini de Serdaigle, tu comprends ? On aura plus de poids dans la balance '_

_' Ça devient du n'importe quoi, voilà ce que ça devient. Voilà la seule chose à laquelle tu devrais penser ! '_

_' On ne pourra rien changer ! Pas cette année, tout est trop chaud. Il faut leur laisser du temps ' _Je m'entendais encore dire la même chose à James il y a quelques semaines, mais de l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre en changeait carrément ce que j'en pensais.

_' Du temps ? Pour quoi ? Pour que ces nouveaux rapports , cet espèce de nouvel ordre, se renforcent, s'enracinent ? '_

_' On ne peut rien faire, rentre toi ça dans le crâne. Ce sont de nouvelles mœurs … ' _Il avait raison. Tout était hors de contrôle, et tout le devenait plus encore à chaque minute. Au moins, il était d'accord avec moi. Ca me rassurait quelque peu._ ' Eyrin ? '_ M'appela t-il.

_' Oui ? '_

_' D'ici quelques jours, le choc sera passé. Ils n'auront plus rien contre toi. Mais Serdaigle est neutre depuis le début, et Serdaigle doit rester neutre '_

* * *

J'arrachai une brindille d'herbe, la faisant glisser entre mes doigts. Le dos contre un arbre, je profitais du froid qui était encore doux à cette époque de l'année. Trop de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers jours. Trop d'évènements. Trop, tout simplement trop.

Ce n'était pas que ma tête allait explosée, quoique, ça m'aurait bien rendu service. Juste que je n'arrivais plus à discerner quoi que ce soit. Je n'arrivais plus à séparer une idée d'une autre, ou à en assembler une à une autre. D'habitude, pourtant, j'arrivais à réfléchir calmement, posément. À prendre très rapidement du recul. Mais là, je ne réfléchissais plus. Plus quand Parker était dans les alentours. À chaque fois, il faut que je fasse un truc complètement stupide, sans aucun sens et surtout sans réfléchir. J'ai toujours eut ce caractère un peu impulsif dans les rapports que j'avais avec les gens, c'était même souvent la preuve qu'avec eux je me sentais bien – puisque je ne réfléchissais même plus - … Mais là, ça dépassait la simple impulsivité.

J'avais quand même embrassé Parker. J'en avais quand même redemander … Et j'en redemande tout de même encore. Mais rien que le fait de penser à la Serpentard me donnait une envie presque incontrôlable de pleurer, de frapper ma tête contre un putain de mur. À ne plus en savoir où est-ce que j'en étais.

Et puis il y avait cette histoire de tentative de suicide, cette histoire de Legilimancie. Tout compliquait la chose.

Je n'étais plus objective, ça c'était une certitude. Et ça voulait dire que je m'impliquais personnellement … Ça me faisait peur, et pas qu'un peu.

_' Je suis désolé d'avoir pris des distances. Je croyais que tu en avais besoin, et apparemment je me suis trompé. Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû être là ' _James vînt s'assoir à côté de moi. Je savais qu'il savait, ça ne servait plus à rien de nier _' Matt ? Comment est-ce que tu as - '_

_' Le regard noir de l'autre jour, je crois. Même si le fait qu'elle t'as sauvé deux fois la vie m'a pas mal aidé … '_

_' On s'est embrassées '_

_' C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? '_

_' Je ne crois pas. Enfin je sais pas. Il faut toujours qu'il y ai un conflit pour qu'elle vienne vers moi ou l'inverse … Alors je sais pas '_

_' Tu devrais lui parler ' _Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de réfléchir. Lui parler ? Plutôt une mauvaise idée. Je ne saurai même pas quoi lui dire. _' Matt, tu as parlé avec Emily ? De … ça je veux dire '_

_' Non '_ Il parut plus que surpris _' Pourquoi, elle a des soupçons ? '_

_' Elle … Enfin elle était bourrée mais, elle croit que … ' _James se leva, me faisant sursauter, et se postant face à moi, posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules _' Ecoutes moi Jònsson, c'est normal qu'elle se pose des questions. Tu es belle, intelligente, et t'as de l'humour. Depuis Gregory, tu n'es sortie avec personne. Même les mecs te voient comme une fille sacrée à laquelle on ne doit pas toucher. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendue compte mais Griffin empêchait les garçons de te harceler l'année dernière … Pour eux, tu ne t'es toujours pas remise de la rupture … ' _Griffin ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans l'histoire celui-là aussi ?

_' J'espère que c'est une blague ! Greg c'est du passé, c'était il y a deux ans ! '_

_' Mais vous étiez tout de même trois ans ensemble … '_

_' Et alors ? Je suis pas une espèce de - '_

_' Eyrin, je te dis juste ce que les autres pensent '_ Ouais bah les autres pouvaient vraiment se montrer cons quand ils le voulaient.

* * *

Je crois que c'était toute cette histoire qui m'avait donné des ailes. Je n'étais franchement pas dépressive. J'avais peut-être mis, à l'époque, un mois pour m'en remettre. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Je n'y pensais même plus à cette histoire. C'était du passé, à quoi bon le remuer ?

_' Parker ? '_ Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant son chemin à travers les cachots. Nous venions de sortir du cours de Potions _' Parker ! ' _Gueulai-je en la rattrapant. J'arrivais à la dépasser, je n'avais plus de souffle, mais au moins j'étais face à elle.

_' Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ' _Me demanda t-elle, en vérifiant que plus personne ne traînait autour de nous _' Il faut qu'on parle '_

_' Et qu'on parle de quoi ? '_ Quel beau ton sarcastique. J'avais rarement vu mieux …

_' De ça '_ Dis-je soudainement inspirée en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle resta un moment interdite, se contentant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je tenta un sourire mais c'était peine perdue, je ne savais même pas ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Mais sur ce coup-là, elle me prit totalement au dépourvue. Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle parte sans demander son reste, elle me plaqua violemment contre le mur. _' Très __bien '_ Commença t-elle en remontant ses mains le long de mon corps. Je frissonnais sous le contact _' D'abord, je te déteste, il faut que tu le saches ' _Elle s'approchait plus encore de moi, son corps se collait au mien, je sentais son souffle glacial sur ma peau ce qui n'atténua pas le moins du monde les frissons qui me parcourait toute entière _' Je te déteste '_ Répéta t-elle avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec les autres fois. La chasteté avait disparue laissant sa place à l'ardeur. Et l'excitation montait.

_' Je te déteste _' Elle répétait toujours ces même trois mots, jouant avec mes lèvres, avec ma langue. J'allais devenir folle.

_' Hais-moi Parker, hais-moi '_ Elle quitta mes lèvres pour descendre le long de mon cou, ses mains vinrent cette fois-ci sous mon haut alors qu'un énorme bruit retentit quelques mètres plus loin. La Serpentard fit un bond en arrière spectaculaire quand Peeves débarqua, une énorme barre de fer dans une main, un lustre dans l'autre, tapant frénétiquement l'un dans l'autre. J'essayais de me remettre de mes émotions alors qu'il gueulait à tue-tête une de ses nombreuses chansons, qui avaient tout de même un peu changées depuis l'année dernière _' Et j'lui ai rép'du qu'heureusement que – ohoh ! Une Serdaigle dans les cachots, cachotière, cachotière ! Une Serdaigle dans les cachots ça fait des cachotteries ! ' _Il s'en alla, chantant toujours sur le même air, en tapant comme un burin. À cette allure là, McGonagall ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez.

Je me retournai vers la Serpentard qui se hâta de détourner les yeux '_ Il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires, on s'entraîne ce soir ' _Dit-elle doucement

_' Ah oui, le match de samedi contre Poufsouffle ' _


	15. Sonorus

Vous remarquerez que je ne respecte pas l'ordre habituel des matchs de Quidditch ... Je m'en excuse, mais j'ai pas le choix x)

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Quatorzième ;

_' Adams intercepte cette première passe de Poufsouffle, passe à Mason qui renvoie à Adams, et le tir est intercepté par le gardien de Poufsouffle qui relance à Jason. Cette année, Poufsouffle a un tout nouveau trio de poursuiveurs, ça semble plutôt mal parti pour eux ! ' _Alice sautillait à côté de moi chaque fois que les jaunes et noirs possédaient le Souaffle, je me retenais de rire _' Je suis sûre qu'ils vont gagné ! ' _Me cria t-elle une seconde avant que les serpents ne marquent le premier but de la rencontre. Emily explosa de rire avant de se prendre un regard noir.

_' Mason, Adams, Nast … BUT DE SERPENTARD ! Le nouveau trio de Poufsouffle a du mal à démarrer on dirait, déjà 50 à 0 pour les verts ! Jason, Mattew, ouah ! Attendez … Mattew s'envole haut dans les airs en chandelle, suivit de près par Nast et Mason. On dirait que Mattew a laissé tombé le Souaffle qui est récupéré par Jason ! Quelle belle 'feinte de Porskoff' ! Adams est seul face à Jason et Terry qui marque ! PREMIER BUT de Poufsouffle ! ' _Alice sauta de joie, criant et tapant dans ses mains. Elle était toujours sur-excitée pendant les matchs. Son grand frère étant un poursuiveur des Tornades de Tutshill, le Quidditch était plus qu'important dans la famille Stevens. Elle en mangeait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, et ça se voyait … J'avais été très étonnée, d'ailleurs, de savoir qu'elle n'avait pas ça dans le sang … Elle savait volé sur un balais, mais le Souaffle lui glissait constamment des mains …

_' Quelle remontée spectaculaire ! Le trio de Poufsouffle enchaîne les figures, c'est impressionnant ! Encore un but de Jason après une magnifique passe en arrière de Terry ! 110 à 50 pour Poufsouffle ! ' _Le match commençait réellement à devenir long, Parker tournoyait dans les airs à la recherche du vif d'or. Mais, il n'y avait rien. Et le match prenait une allure assez humiliante pour les serpents. _' Nouveau but de Poufsouffle, ces poursuiveurs sont diaboliques ! Une vraie révélation, cette année pour Poufsouffle. 270 à 50, les poursuiveurs de Serpentard semble abattus … Et on dirait que Parker souhaite en finir le plus vite possible ! Aurait-elle vu le vif d'or ? Elle pique vers le sol, fait un virage dangereux à gauche, remonte en chandelle, suivie de très loin par l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, et OUUUUI, elle se saisit du viiiiiif d'or ! ' _Alice faillit presque me faire tomber en me sautant dessus_ ' Victoire de Poufsouffle 270 à 200, ils prennent la deuxième place du championnat ! Que de révélations cette année entre le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard, la nouvelle gardienne de Serdaigle et les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle ! Espérons une surprise dans deux semaines pour le match qui opposera Gryffondor à Serdaigle ! ' _Finit le commentateur.

Le stade était en ébullition, Poufsouffle venait de gagner un match spectaculaire. Je souris à Alice, alors que j'imaginais déjà la tête de Griffin. C'était peut-être comme ça que les choses allaient changer finalement, par le biais du sport ? Espérons le, en tout cas, c'était plus qu'une très bonne nouvelle.

_' Jònsson ! '_ Je me retourna vers Tyler qui arrivait face à moi, à bout de souffle '_ N'oublie pas qu'il y a entraînement ce soir ! ' _J'hochai la tête _' Et Poufsouffle était impressionnant, t'aura du fil à retordre. Enfin bref, on en parlera ce soir ! ' _Sur ce il partit, ce qui fit éclater de rire Alice '_ Il est toujours aussi … '_

_' Hyper-actif ? '_ Demandais-je_ ' Pire que ça, on dirait qu'il court toujours à droite à gauche '_ Et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, une masse me sauta dessus, me faisant presque basculer dans l'herbe. '_ Eyriiiiin ' _Gueula James '_ C'est trop magnifique ! '_

_' J'en connais qui vont faire la fête ce soir ' _Dis-je avec un sourire

_' M'en parles pas, tout le monde est survolté. Ça fait longtemps que Poufsouffle n'avait pas gagné un match ! '_

_' Tu devrais en profiter James, c'est une occasion qui ne se représentera plus. Le moral des Serpentards laisse à désirer, vous n'avez gagné qu'à cause de la longueur du match ' _Griffin apparut derrière nous, son habituelle bande se mit à rire bruyamment. Comment avais-je pu penser que ça lui ferait quoi que ce soit ? Alors que même le deuxième année de Serpentard n'avait pas réussit à le faire réagir ?

_' Les cons sont de sortie ? '_ Je ne crois pas être la seule à m'être retournée, abasourdie, vers Emily qui continuait pourtant sur le même ton_ ' Sans laisses ? Attention, c'est que ça peut devenir féroce, en groupe, comme ça ' _

_' La femme invisible sait parler ' _S'étonna Griffin, en faisant les même yeux ronds qu'un Moldu ferait en voyant un sorcier voler sur un balais _' Si je lui lance des cacahuètes, vous croyez qu'elle sera capable de chanter ? ' _Demanda t-il, en feignant parfaitement bien un intérêt soudain, aux autres lions qui explosèrent de rire à l'exception de Carter, ce qui me rassura quelque peu '_ Je suis la femme invisiiiiibleuh, la femme dans l'ombre, celle dont personne ne se souuuucie. Je n'existe paaaaaaas … Per-so-nne ne me voiiiiiit '_ Commença t-il à chanter, enfin c'était un grand mot. À côté de ça, le raffut de Peeves, c'était de la musique douce et entraînante. Ses 'cris' commencèrent à attirer d'autres personnes autour de nous.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui réussit enfin à le faire taire _' Tu trouves ça drôle Jònsson ? Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi - '_

_' Ne te fatigue pas Griffin. Le pathétique me fait juste rire des fois. Tu devrais te donner en spectacle plus souvent, l'humiliation te vas très bien je trouves ' _Cette fois-ci se furent les quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous qui explosèrent de rire. Griffin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'autant de personnes s'étaient regroupées – en même temps, on était à la sortie du stade - _' Ça met en avant tes traits misérables _' Continua Alice

_' Et souligne bien ton idiotie _' Enchérit James

_' J'irai même jusqu'à dire que c'est l'image parfaitement réaliste de ce que tu as dans le crâne '_ Lança un Poufsouffle de 7ème année

_' C'est à dire rien, si tu n'avais pas compris l'allusion ' _Dit cette fois-ci Amos, un de nos poursuiveurs, qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le pauvre Gryffondor ne savait plus où se mettre, la victoire de Poufsouffle se faisait apparemment ressentir. J'en souriais. Peut-être que, finalement, tout allait bel et bien rentrer dans l'ordre. Le rassemblement se dissipa par des rires moqueurs, des sourires et des cris ; rien n'allait empêcher les vainqueurs de fêter leur victoire.

Je lançai un dernier clin d'œil au Gryffondor avant de suivre James et les filles à l'intérieur du château.

* * *

L'excitation de l'après-midi s'était éteinte aussi vite qu'était apparus, devant nos yeux, nos devoirs. Emily avait disparue je ne sais où, et j'avais enlevé Alice pour l'amener à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque. Il faisait trop froid pour rester dehors, et je devais encore faire des recherches à faire pour le devoir de Runes.

Soudainement Alice sautilla sur sa chaise _' Il est là Eyrin ! '_

_' De qui tu parles ? '_

_' Peter ! ' _Je regardais dans la direction opposée, et, en effet, le second préfet semblait perdu dans une mer de livres '_ T'attends quoi ? Il est seul '_

_' … Souhaite moi bonne chance '_

_' T'en as pas besoin '_

_' Merci ' _Sourit-elle, avant de se lever en direction de Peter, ses affaires sous le bras. Je continuais mon devoir de Runes qui s'avérait assez compliqué pour me prendre une heure de plus alors que quelqu'un vînt s'assoir à la place qu'occupait Alice plus tôt. Je n'eus pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir de qui il s'agissait, je pouvais reconnaître son parfum. Parker. Elle ne m'adressa pas la parole, il faut dire que je n'y mettais pas du mien non plus. C'était trop troublant.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, elle se contentait de griffonner sur son morceau de parchemin, et j'achevais tranquillement mon devoir de Runes. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose comme un quart d'heure avant que je ne prenne finalement la parole, posant enfin ma plume _' Tu as arrêté de fuir ? '_

Elle leva les yeux _' Je n'ai pas fuis … Cette fois-ci du moins '_

_' Tu as fuis la discussion '_

_' Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger … ' _Sourit-elle

_' Ça, c'est parce que je suis faible. Et idiote. Tu es maître du jeu, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si t'avais besoin de te découvrir '_

_' Et tu me dis ça pour voir si tu peux le changer ? '_

_' Exactement ' _Dis-je en me levant et en rassemblant mes affaires. Je savais que je ne devrais probablement pas faire une chose pareille, que c'était beaucoup demandé à quelqu'un comme Parker. Mais peu m'importait, les choses devaient enfin s'éclaircir. J'en avais marre du brouillard.

_' Tu me demande beaucoup '_

_' C'est que j'ai beaucoup à donner ' _Elle m'attrapa le poignet alors que j'allais partir en direction de la sortie. Je me retournai, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole, mais aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche.

_' Écoutes Parker ' _Commençai-je en me maudissant de ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps _' Je comprends que tu me déteste. Après tout, pour je ne sais quelle raison tu ne peux pas 'lire' en moi, ce qui doit être très frustrant. Tu me laisse, je ne sais pourquoi, avoir une prise sur toi en me donnant ce que tu es censée recevoir. Je me haïrai moi aussi pour une telle chose. Mais tout ça cache quelque chose de plus profonds et je ne te pensais pas lâche à ce point là '_ Elle lâcha mon poignet, de toute évidence, j'avais réussit à la mettre hors d'elle. Je m'applaudis mentalement.

_' Je ne suis pas venue pour une psychanalyse ! Et je ne suis pas lâche, je me demande vraiment pour qui tu te prends pour me dire une chose pareille ! ' _Qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de gueuler, ce qui attira Mme Pince qui était visiblement elle aussi très contrariée _' Sortez immédiatement de ma bibliothèque jeunes gens ! ' _Elle nous poussa presque à la sortie, claquant la porte derrière nous. Je me retourna vers Parker qui avait l'air beaucoup plus calme _' Avant c'était différent, et parce que tu n'es pas capable d'accepter la vérité, tu changes les règles du jeu. Je ne veux pas de ça '_

_' Tu ne veux pas de quoi ? '_

_' Tu cherche vraiment à ce que je te le dise ou tu as peur de l'entendre ? Il n'est pas question que je m'engage dans une pseudo-relation purement physique parce que tu n'aura rien trouver de mieux pour extériorisé ! '_

_' Très bien ' _Finit-elle par dire, ce qui me cloua littéralement le bec '_ Tu m'accompagne à Pré-Au-Lard la semaine prochaine ? Ce qui est, enfaîte, une autre façon de te demander de sortir avec moi bien que tu m'aies précédé de quelques secondes '_

_' Et ne t'en fais pas ' _Continua t-elle alors que je ne répondais pas, sûrement trop surprise encore_ ' Je te déteste toujours autant … Voir un peu plus maintenant '_ Je souris.

_' Dans ce cas, j'accepte. Et … Merci ' _Dis-je sincèrement.

_' Ne t'y habitue pas Jònsson, c'était la première et la dernière fois '_ Dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, en s'éloignant à travers le couloir.

_' Aufaîte ! ' _Criais-je_ ' Désolée pour le match de cette aprem' '_

_' Tu n'es pas désolée ! ' _Rit-elle

_' Non pas vraiment ' _Je me retournai dans l'autre sens, la tour des Serdaigles se trouvant de l'autre côté quand je percutai presque James. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. _' Je vois Parker qui s'éloigne au loin, et toi qui ne regarde même pas où tu marches, qu'est-ce que je dois en déduire ? '_

_' Elle a plié ! '_

_' Plié plié ? ' _Il était le seul avec qui j'avais parlé de Parker, enfin plutôt de mes doutes.

_' Non, quand même pas. Juste plié '_ Il rit _' Je suis content que les choses soient clairs à présent alors '_

_' Et moi donc ! '_

_' Mais par pitié Eyrin, enlèves-moi ce sourire débile, Alice et Emily seront au courant en moins de deux secondes '_


	16. Incarcerem

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Quinzième ;

L'euphorie de la victoire de Poufsouffle s'était quelque peu dissipée au fil des jours. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas suffit à réellement faire changer les choses. Si, sur le coup de la victoire, les Poufsouffles s'étaient déchaînés, ce n'était plus du tout le cas à présent. La vie à Poudlard reprenait son cours comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé, car après tout, n'avaient-ils pas battus des 'traîtres' ? C'était la moindre des choses que l'on pouvait attendre d'eux. D'après la plupart des gens … Enfin, disons plutôt des Gryffondors.

Oui. Une semaine était passée, et rien n'avait changé.

Si ce n'était les entraînements de Tyler. Ils étaient beaucoup plus durs, plus exigeants et rien que d'y penser, j'en avais déjà des courbatures. Le capitaine de l'équipe tenait réellement à ce que l'on gagne le prochain match contre Gryffondor, même si pour cela il devait se faire haïr de l'équipe entière.

_' Eyrin ! Réveilles-toi ! '_ J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux, encore à moitié endormie_ ' Allez, Mickaël nous attends ! ' _

_' Il est 5 heures et quart Vanessa, on fait pas du Quidditch à c't'heure-ci '_

_' Va dire ça à Mickaël, il veut tout le monde sur le terrain à la demie ' _Je finis par me lever tant bien que mal, rageant intérieurement contre cet idiot. Je n'avais même pas encore récupérer de l'entraînement de hier soir, et il remettait déjà ça ? C'était vraiment une blague ambulante celui-là. En plus, le jour n'était même pas encore levé, on était en plein mois de novembre, il n'allait pas faire jour avant une bonne quarantaine de minutes...

J'arrivai tout de même sur le terrain, en même temps que Kyle, notre attrapeur, qui avait lui aussi l'air totalement endormit. Ça me rassura. _' Il est pas possible ces derniers temps ' _Me dit-il

'_ Depuis la victoire de Poufsouffle … '_

_' Il doit avoir peur … Il pensait sûrement qu'on avait une chance de gagner le championnat et Poufsouffle vient s'interposer … ' _Lança t-il sans se rendre compte qu'on arrivait à la hauteur du reste de l'équipe.

_' Et je le crois toujours Kyle ! '_ Rumina Tyler sur un ton, qui, en d'autre circonstances m'aurait fait rire mais qui me persuada uniquement de ne pas chercher les ennuis cette fois-ci. _' Allez, tout le monde sur vos balais ! '_

_

* * *

_

_' T'as une de ces têtes Eyrin ! '_ Me lança Alice à peine m'étais-je assise à la table des Serdaigles _' Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si j'en suis arrivée là '_ Elle rit, coupant son omelette, ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que je remarquai l'absence d'Emily.

_' Où est Em ' ? '_

_' Je l'ai laissé dormir … Elle s'est couchée tard hier soir '_

_' Il se passe quoi en ce moment ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que c'est lié à la lettre qu'elle a reçu la semaine dernière … Enfin, si c'était grave, elle nous en aurait parlé, non ? ' _

_' Je ne sais pas. Tout le monde a ses petits secrets ' _Elle hocha la tête mais elle semblait peu convaincue. '_ Peut-être que '_ Reprit-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher _' Enfin … Elle disparaît souvent en ce moment … '_

_' Et ? '_

_' Peut-être qu'elle voit quelqu'un ' _J'éclatai de rire, elle me lança un regard interrogateur _' Elle est bien trop fidèle pour ça, crois-moi. Elle ne voit personne à Poudlard ' _M'expliquai-je _' Et puis tu l'as dis toi-même, c'est lié à la lettre qu'elle a reçu … Pourquoi recevrait-elle - '_

_' C'est ça ! ' _S'exclama t-elle soudainement '_ Peut-être que son Moldu a rompu … ' _

'_ Alice … Tu parles quand même d'une de tes meilleures amies, tu peux pas t'empêcher de de faire des commérages ? ' _Balança soudainement Peter en riant, ce qui me fit presque sursauter. Je ne m'étais pas encore habituée à sa présence bien qu'Alice me parlait de lui H24...

_' Alors là Marc, crois-moi, t'es pas au bout de tes peines – AÏE, mais ça va pas la tête Alice ? Ça fait mal ! _' Elle venait de me donner un coup de pied, comme si mon corps avait besoin d'être encore plus torturé qu'il ne l'était déjà _' Désolée ' _Glissa t-elle sans en penser un mot mais je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que la marée quotidienne des hiboux s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle. Une chouette blanche, que j'imaginais être l'une de celles de l'école, lâcha une lettre qui m'était apparemment destinée. Un 'E' y était écrit sur l'enveloppe, et je me hâtais de l'ouvrir avant qu'Alice ne me harcèle.

_« Je te kidnappe derrière les Trois Balais à 15h »_

J'essayais d'avoir une expression neutre, histoire qu'Alice ne se doute de rien. Mais c'était peine perdue, si ça avait été mon père, comme je le lui avais dit, il aurait envoyé Libellule.

_' Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, hein ? ' _Qu'elle me lança, un sourire aux lèvres. J'hochai la tête _' Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ' _La tête qu'elle tira me convaincue que j'avais vu juste en pensant qu'elle le prendrait mal. Mais avec la réflexion que je lui avais fais la dernière fois, elle comprendra qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pose de questions. Qu'elle laisse les choses agirent d'elles même. La blesser était un peu nécessaire, c'était bien mieux, finalement, que de lui dire la vérité. Surtout vu la manière dont elle avait réagit pendant les vacances.

Ça me faisait mal tout de même de devoir lui cacher quoi que ce soit, enfaîte, c'était la première fois que je lui cachais réellement quelque chose. Mais j'espérais qu'elle comprendrait, ou au moins qu'elle essayerait de comprendre.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, nos pas traînaient dans la neige _' Honeydukes ? '_ Demanda Alice avec un grand sourire, Emily hocha la tête et nous rentrions dans la confiserie. Après qu'Alice ce soit extasiée devant chaque bloc de chocolat, de caramel, de nougat ou devant les centaines de variétés de bonbons, nous passions à la caisse chargées à bloc de 'provisions'.

_' Non mais, j'ai presque plus rien moi ' _Se justifia Alice en sortant du magasin _' Il faut que je me nourrisse '_

_' De bonbons ? '_ Sourit Emily

_' Non, de chocolat voyons ! ' _Enchaînai-je

_' Eh ! Rappelles moi qui c'est qui est fan de chocogrenouilles, Eyrin ? T'aimes le chocolat autant que moi '_

_' Mais mon portefeuille l'aime moins que le tiens ' _Emily rit comme d'habitude, j'échangeais un regard avec Alice. Elle hocha les épaules, ce qui signifiait, je suppose, que si Emily faisait comme si de rien était, elle en ferait de même.

_' Bon les filles ' _Commençai-je après avoir vérifier l'heure_ ' Je vais vous abandonner là ' _Nous nous étions arrêtées devant chez Zonko, enfin, j'avais plutôt l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté devant chez Zonko. Alice me lança un coup d'œil, je crois qu'elle essayait de se faire à l'idée de ne pas poser de questions _' On se retrouve plus tard ? ' _Finit-elle par dire, alors qu'Emily nous regardait à tour de rôle comme si la situation lui échappait totalement. J'hochai la tête sans vraiment savoir si je les retrouverai plus tard et filait remonter le long de la rue principale.

Il était un peu plus de 15H quand j'arrivais enfin derrière les Trois Balais où il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un chat. Je m'adossais contre le mur de la bâtisse quand une boule de neige éclata à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Intriguée, je me dirigea vers ce que j'imaginais être l'endroit d'où était partie la boule de neige, grimpant la montagne, quand je tombai nez à nez avec Parker, adossée contre un arbre '_ C'est comme ça que tu kidnappe les gens toi ? '_

_' Ce n'est que la première phase de mon plan : j'attire ma proie '_

Je souris _' Et la deuxième phase ? '_

_' Impatiente ' _J'hochai la tête, regardant autour de moi. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais autant éloignée du village, on ne voyait plus que les Trois Balais, le reste était caché par les arbres. D'accord la discrétion s'imposait quand il était question de Parker, mais de là à se cacher totalement …

_' Viens, suis-moi '_ Qu'elle me dit soudainement avant de m'attraper le poignet et de commencer à grimper plus haut encore. Le contact me surpris mais je la suivis sans poser de questions.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle s'arrêta net. J'arrivai à son niveau ; une espèce de maisonnette faîte de bois se détachait du paysage. Elle n'était pas immense, mais de l'extérieur une dizaine de personnes pouvaient sûrement s'y glissées sans problèmes. Je me retournai vers Parker qui s'expliqua d'elle même _' Il suffit de connaître les bonnes personnes. Elle appartient à Rosmerta, et Clyde peut se montrer très persuasif quand il le veut, et malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire, c'est quelqu'un qui adore la discrétion '_

_' Tu .. ? '_

_' Non pas moi ' _Qu'elle rit _' Harper et lui sortait ensemble il y a trois ans, et on va dire qu'ils n'appartiennent pas au même clan. Il n'empêche que je ne sais toujours pas comment il a pu découvrir quelque chose que personne ne connaissait … Ce jour-là, il est remonté dans mon estime ' _Dit-elle en entrant dans la maisonnette.

Je la suivis, ses paroles faisaient encore échos dans mon esprit ; elle avait parlé de clans ? Et Harper et Clyde sortir ensemble ? Harper semblait plutôt être le contraire de Clyde.

Je m'assis à la table qui gisait au milieu de la salle qui était, étonnement, très ouverte et lumineuse. Assez chaleureuse pour un truc perdu au milieu d'arbres et de neige.

_' Tiens ' _Elle me tendit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre avant de s'assoir en face de moi _' Donc la deuxième phase : mettre ma proie en confiance ' _Enchaîna t-elle.

Je bu en silence, elle fit de même. C'était étrange, quand même, comme situation. Se retrouver dans un tas de bois, une Bièraubeurre à la main, face à Parker, perdue dans la montagne … Si je m'étais attendue à ça.

_' Comment vas ton frère ? ' _Demandais-je après un long moment de silence

_' Mal. Il ne m'adresse plus la parole, mais il vient pleurer dans mes bras quand il n'y a plus personne dans la salle commune. Il est anxieux, il a peur, et tes amis n'arrivent à rien '_

_' Mes amis ? '_

_' Les préfets lui parlent tout les jours, ils font des espèces de tours. Mais ça ne marche pas, ils n'arrivent pas à lui tirer un seul mot … Tu n'étais pas au courant ? '_ Je fis un signe négatif de la tête. Mais à quoi essayaient-ils de jouer ceux-là ? Les assistantes sociales ? Ils ne savaient vraiment pas s'y prendre. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas les blâmer, c'était nouveau pour eux ce genre de situation _' C'est bien ce que je pensais ' _Dit-elle _' Tu n'y es jamais quand ils se regroupent '_

_' Je ne suis plus la bienvenue pour le moment, la situation est compliquée '_

_' J'imagine … '_

_' Pourquoi ton frère est-il anxieux ? '_

_' Ma famille '_

_' Ils sont au courant ? ' _Demandai-je, surprise

_' Non mais ça n'est qu'une question de temps. Crois-moi, Harper est redoutable ' _Alors là, j'étais de plus en plus perdue. Qu'est-ce que faisait Harper dans l'histoire ? Elle capta sûrement mon regard interrogateur car elle sourit _' Tu ne t'ai pas demandé pourquoi les préfets de Serpentard se désintéressent totalement de ce qui se passe ? '_

_' Je crois qu'ils ont été clairs la dernière fois … C'était une honte de faire une chose pareille et ton frère ne méritait que la mort … ' _Encore une fois, elle sourit

_' C'est plus compliqué. Harper ne souhaitait pas la venue des autres préfets, tu te souviens ? ' _Elle avait réellement entendu toute la discussion ?_ ' Parce qu'il était nécessaire d'éviter les fuites au maximum, pour le bien de la maison toute entière. Et surtout parce que ça leur laissait plein pouvoir sur la suite. Nast, de son côté, a décréter que de toute façon, on aurait dû le laisser mourir. Mais plus loin que ça, il voulait que l'on prévienne ses … ' _Elle se stoppa, avant de reprendre sur le même ton_ ' parents. Alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il n'en avait pas. Pour lui c'était une honte, et mon frère devait être punis. Il voyait ça comme un affront direct à notre sang, à notre maison, à notre famille. Et il voulait le faire payer à mon frère. Mais de Nast et de Harper, c'est Harper qui a le sang le plus pur, même si elle est une sang-mêlée, c'est donc elle qui aurait dû avoir de tels propos. Elle savait très bien que Nast y penserait, alors elle n'a rien dit '_

_' Tu veux dire qu'elle se cachait ?'_

_' Elle se préservait oui. Harper est plus redoutable que Clyde – pour prendre un exemple que tu connais -, beaucoup plus terrible. En réalité, c'est quelqu'un d'horrible. Secrètement, elle est capable de beaucoup de choses. Sa famille n'est sang-mêlée que de deux générations, moins d'un siècle. Et elle a beaucoup de mal à accepter que quelqu'un de sang pur puisse vouloir faire une chose pareille '_

_' Et tu crois qu'elle va prévenir ta famille ? ' _

Elle rit, je crois que je ne l'avais jamais entendu autant de fois rire, ou vu autant de fois sourire qu'aujourd'hui _' Si je le crois ? J'en suis sûre. Elle me voue une haine depuis extrêmement longtemps, bien sûr, là encore, c'est une haine qu'elle ne montre pas. De toute façon, si elle laissait sa haine se manifester ouvertement contre moi, elle serait totalement discréditée au sein de Serpentard. La seule chose qu'elle peut faire, c'est de m'attaquer indirectement '_

J'essayais tant bien que mal d'assimiler autant d'informations, et m'étonnai qu'elle parle aussi ouvertement '_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle te hais ? ' _Demandais-je alors qu'elle me tendait une seconde bouteille de Bièraubeurre

_' T'as intérêt à te plier à la troisième phase de mon plan avec tout ce que je te dis ' _Rit-elle à nouveau '_ À l'origine ma famille est américaine, c'est pour cela que le nom de Parker n'est pas très connu par ici. Aux States, c'est une des dernières familles de sang purs. Pour dire vrai, il n'y a qu'une seule branche de la famille qui est encore de sang pur aujourd'hui, celle de mon grand-père. Mais détrompes-toi, notre famille n'est pas très puissante, je sais que mon grand-père a une grande influence dans les Balkans et les pays d'Europe de l'Est, mais ça s'arrête là. Donc mon grand-père a eut deux fils, mon père et mon oncle. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, mon oncle, bien qu'ayant été éduqué dans une famille de sang pur où le sang a une valeur incomparable, est tombé fou dingue d'une Moldue. Je te laisse imaginer les dégâts. Mon oncle renié, partit pour Londres. Tout s'empira lorsque mon père, marié à une sorcière de sang pur elle aussi, pris la défense de son frère. Il faut dire que dans une famille pareille, les liens entre frère et sœur sont très fort, ce sont les seuls que nous avons. Le seul lien construit autour de la confiance et de l'amour. Le reste n'a aucune importance. Bref, donc il a pris la défense de mon oncle, alors que son père voyait en lui comme le successeur de l'Empire Parker. Mes parents pour échapper à un scandale s'en allèrent eux aussi pour Londres, et ma mère accoucha quelques semaines après seulement. Je suis donc anglaise et non américaine. ' _Elle fit une pause '_ Venons-en aux Harper. C'est une famille anglaise, qui a elle aussi une grande influence dans les pays de l'Europe de l'Est, et même plus précisément sur Durmstrang (je crois qu'ils financent pas mal l'école). Les Harper et les Parker sont donc à la base liés, mais quand ils ont su ce qu'il s'était passé à New York, les Harper étaient indignés. Ils ont essayé de mettre mes parents sur 'le droit chemin', je voyais très souvent leur fille quand j'étais petite. À vrai dire, on s'entendait assez bien malgré que nos parents avaient quelques différents qu'ils essayaient de surmonter pour ne pas tâcher le lien entre les deux familles. Un jour, j'avais 4 ans, mon frère arrivait à peine à sa première année, il y eut ce que j'imagine être un désaccord ultime, sûrement que mes parents étaient devenus des menaces, je n'en sais rien, mais à partir de ce moment, on était devenus des orphelins. Mes grand-parents vinrent de New York pour s' 'occuper' de __nous et pouvoir travailler avec les Harper. Je les voyais toujours, jusqu'au jour où, on devait avoir une dizaine d'année, c'était avant notre entrée à Poudlard, on ne se dispute. Harper ne comprenait pas mes parents, ne comprenait pas comment je ne pouvais apporter aucune importance à la valeur du sang. Elle était hors de contrôle. Moi qui était de sang pur, je n'y apportai aucune importance. Depuis ce jour, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour me le faire payer '_ J'avais bu chacun de ses mots, restant presque bouche-bée. Je ne savais pas ce qui me surprenait le plus, le fait qu'elle me balance sa vie comme ça, le fait que sa vie avait l'air d'être un véritable bordel, ou qu'Harper puisse lui en vouloir pour une chose aussi stupide. Et puis, c'était compréhensible, non ? Si Parker n'apportait aucune importance à la valeur du sang, c'était à cause de ses parents. Ils sont morts à cause de la valeur du sang, n'importe qui de censé en viendrait à la nier dans ce cas.

Elle sourit en me voyant perdue dans mes pensées, sûrement fière de son petit effet. Enfin, il fallait bien que je l'avoue, de son grand effet.

_' Je crois que … Lilith te conviendra mieux à présent dans mon esprit '_

_' Je vois que la troisième phase de mon plan est amorcée '_

_' La troisième phase ? '_

_' Par pitié Jònsson, arrêtes de vouloir tuer la surprise ! ' _Je ris, elle me suivis pas très longtemps après. Il n'empêche que je bloquais toujours contre un détail _' Pourquoi Harper n'a t-elle pas encore prévenu ta famille, si c'est ce qu'elle veut ? '_ Demandai-je une fois le rire passé

_' Elle aime observer, se régaler. Elle veut voir en direct la réaction de ma famille, elle veut nous voir mon frère et moi face à notre famille. Elle n'attends que ça. De nous voir nous débattre inutilement. Je t'avais dis qu'elle était horrible … ' _J'acquiesçai, en effet, c'était assez déroutant. Elle devait vraiment la haïr pour vouloir une chose pareille.

_' Et toi ? ' _Demanda t-elle soudainement _' Ta mère s'est suicidée, n'est-ce pas ? ' _Je levai les yeux vers la Serpentard, la question m'avait surprise.

_' Oui. Comment tu le sais ? '_

_' Tu ne peux pas prendre la défense de mon frère, si tu n'as pas connu ça '_

_' C'est différent. Ma mère avait une maladie incurable qui l'aurait de toute façon tuée, et elle refusait que les médicomages essayent de trouver un remède – après tout, c'était une maladie Moldue dont on aurait peut-être pu venir à bout -. Elle ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était née sans magie, et qu'elle mourrai sans magie. Elle souffrait énormément, alors elle a choisit la mort au combat. Je m'y attendais, mais pour mon père ça avait été un véritable choc. Il a mis longtemps pour s'en remettre, il se sentait trahit, il en voulait à ma mère de ne pas lui avoir dit ce qu'elle projetait de faire ... ' _

_' C'est bizarre ' _Commença t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres, alors que le silence s'était installé '_ Dans mon esprit, t'es toujours Jònsson '_

_' C'est bizarre … J'ai toujours l'impression d'être libre de mes mouvements pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait kidnappée '_

_' Plus pour longtemps ' _Elle se leva, s'approchant de moi.

_' Je veux bien voir ça ' _Elle vînt s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je sentais son souffle sur ma peau, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien mais avant que je ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, elle se releva, m'embrassant furtivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussit à s'emparer de ma baguette, je n'eus pas le temps de dire un seul mot qu'elle lança un _' Incarcerem '_

De fines cordes s'enroulèrent autour de mes bras _' Parker ! ' _Elle rit. J'essayais de me débarrasser des cordes mais c'était peine perdue, elles avaient beau être fines, elles étaient plus que solides. Elle s'approchait à nouveau de moi, toujours en train de rire _' Troisième phase : le kidnapping '_

_' Quatrième phase : l'échappatoire ? '_

_' Tu rêves là Jònsson '_

_' Le Syndrome de Stockholm ? ' _Elle fit mine de réfléchir _' Ça me va, Finite Incantatem '_

Je sentis les cordes se détacher, puis finalement disparaître '_ Alors crois-moi, pour ça, ma vengeance sera terrible '_

_' C'est que ça menace en plus '_

_' T'as même pas idée ' _Elle rit à nouveau, avant de regarder l'heure '_ Ah, je crois que ta vengeance va devoir attendre, il est déjà 17H '_

_' T'es sérieuse là ? '_ Elle acquiesça _' Faut que je passe encore chez Zonko '_

_' Et faut que je retrouve Alice '_

_

* * *

_

_' Aufaîte ' _Commençai-je alors qu'on descendait jusqu'au village _' Tu parlais de clan quand tu parlais de Clyde et de Harper ' _Elle se retourna '_ Vous ne savez pas grand chose de Serpentard ' _Constata t-elle_ ' Il y a ceux qui sont presque de sang pur et les autres. Clyde appartient aux sang mêlés tandis qu'Harper est considérée comme une sang pur. Pour Clyde, sortir avec elle, s'est comme trahir ses amis. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à être considérés comme des sang pur, mais la plupart d'entre nous ont tendance à faire leur lois … C'est pas toujours bien vu. Les acolytes de Clyde auraient vu ça comme une soumission, et il aurait perdu ce qu'il a aujourd'hui … Une bande de moutons. Au fond, il ressemble à Griffin ' _

Je lui attrapai le poignet alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la rue principale_ ' Je sais pas si on a la même définition du Syndrome de Stockholm ' _Balançai-je

_' Laisse-moi réfléchir … '_ Je m'approchai d'elle, posai mes lèvres sur les siennes _' Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir '_

_' Ils sont tous aux Trois Balais à cette heure-ci ! '_

_' Jònsson ? On est à côté des Trois Balais … '_

_' Ah meeeeerde ' _


	17. Evanesco

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, j'avais pas mal de devoir en retard ...

* * *

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Seizième ;

La sonnerie sonna enfin, nous libérant de ce cours de métamorphose qui commençait réellement à devenir long. Les doubles cours, c'était vraiment insupportable … Et de plus en plus compliqué. On n'avait plus intérêt à être inattentif. Il fallait toujours être prêt à encaisser les informations, à les comprendre directement et à presque automatiquement pouvoir les mettre en pratique. L'année des B.U.S.E.S était certes fatigante, mais celle-ci, était bien pire encore. Nous n'avions pas autant de devoirs, mais les cours eux-même étaient plus condensés, plus rapides. Il fallait s'accrocher.

_' Arrêtes Emily, c'est pas si compliqué que ça '_ Dit Alice en sortant de la salle de métamorphose. _' Bien sûr que si ! T'as toujours été douée en métamorphose, c'est facile pour toi … '_

_' Je pourrais t'expliquer ce soir, si tu veux '_ Emily lui adressa des remerciements, elle était intelligente et régulière, mais elle n'avait pas de domaine de prédilection. Et je crois que d'un certain côté, ça la gênait pas mal. Pour se spécialiser cette année, elle avait eut beaucoup de mal.

Nous rejoignîmes le dortoir afin de poser nos affaires, quand, sortant de celui-ci pour aller dans la Grande Salle, je vis un spectacle des plus intéressant. Alice aussi le nota _' C'est moi ou … Ce type n'as pas l'air de vouloir refuser de connaître Parker plus … Profondément ? ' _Rit-elle.

_' Arrêtez, il est gentil ' _Commença Emily en prenant la défense du Poufsouffle _' Il fait surtout psychopathe à la fixer pareillement '_ Dis-je sur un ton qui avait sonné moins moqueur dans ma tête.

_' Pas très discret en effet, eh – Vanessa ! ' _Cria Alice en retenant la 7ème année alors qu'elle passait à côté de nous _' T'es au courant pour Tara ? '_ Les filles commencèrent à parler ragots, et je me perdis dans mes pensées alors qu'une idée me vînt en tête. J'abandonnais les filles – prétextant avoir oublié quelque chose au dortoir -, attendais qu'elles aient un peu avancé, histoire de ne pas me faire prendre en flagrant délit, et me dirigeai vers le Poufsouffle avec un grand sourire. _' Eh salut ! Dis, tu vois qui c'est Parker ? '_

* * *

Il devait être vers les 22h, la salle commune se vidait petit à petit. J'étais couchée sur un des canapés qui étaient prêt du feu, lorsque Emily vînt s'assoir sur l'accoudoir. _' Fatiguée ? ' _Me demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

_' Je sens plus mon corps '_

_' Y'en a d'autres qui ne le sentent plus ' _Fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de Peter et d'Alice qui s'embrassaient – je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient d'autre - dans un coin de la salle. C'est vrai qu'Alice n'avait jamais été très pudique de ce point de vue, d'habitude nous nous en moquions avec Emily, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi son ton était aussi dénué d'émotions.

_' Dis Em', si c'était par rapport à Leo, tu nous en aurait parlé, n'est-ce pas ? ' _Dis-je en me relevant, afin qu'elle puisse s'assoir à côté de moi. Si Alice avait décidé bon de faire comme si rien ne se passait, ça n'était pas du tout mon cas. Ne pas parler, ça aurait très bien pu rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Surtout que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je n'avais jamais vu Emily aussi renfermée sur elle même. Surtout au point de ne pas en parler. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Elle hocha lentement la tête _' Oui '_

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander quoi que ce soit, qu'elle me tendit une enveloppe qu'elle sortait de sa robe. Surprise, je marquai un temps d'arrêt avant de finalement la prendre d'une main et de commencer à l'ouvrir _' Ne dis rien à Alice, s'il te plaît '_

J'hochai la tête, encore plus étonnée par sa demande que je ne l'étais déjà et commença à lire la lettre. Le long silence qui avait accompagné ma lecture, se prolongea alors que je lui rendais l'enveloppe _' Je suis désolée '_ Lançai-je sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d'autre. Que dit-on quand on apprends que la petite sœur d'une de ses meilleures amies est gravement malade ?

_' Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis plus tôt ? '_

_' J'aurais dû ? Vous aviez l'air si heureuse toutes les deux. Entre Alice qui sort enfin avec Marc, et toi … Qui je sais pas enfaîte, mais t'as l'air beaucoup plus joyeuse depuis quelques jours. Je voulais pas venir tout ternir … ' _

_' Tu sais que tu aurais pu Em', on est là pour ça. Le bonheur ça s'partage ' _

Un silence s'installa, le temps de pouvoir digérer la nouvelle … Mary, malade ? Gravement malade ? C'était fou comme cette année, il n'y avait que mauvaises nouvelles sur mauvaises nouvelles.

La mort avait comme perdu son tabou, tout le monde avait perdu des proches, des connaissances. Les conséquences, elles aussi, étaient choses courantes. Des gens pouvaient encore avoir des séquelles de la guerre. C'était devenu comme quelque chose de normal. Mais de savoir que ça pouvait vous toucher après avoir échappé au pire … Qu'on pouvait perdre encore plus qu'on avait déjà perdu … Ça glaçait le sang.

_' Alice le prendra mal. Entre toi qui lui caches … ça et moi qui refuse de lui - ' _Commençai-je finalement en rompant le silence.

_' Dire avec qui tu sors ? ' _Me coupa t-elle avec un sourire. Je ris '_ C'est vrai '_ Avouai-je comme si je lui devais quelque chose _' Mais je ne compte pas dire quoi que ce soit de plus sur le sujet '_

Elle acquiesça _' Un petit ami mystère, ça a son charme. Y'a un côté interdit aussi ? '_

_' Peut-être bien ' _Souriais-je

* * *

J'attrapai un livre dans une des dernières rangées de la bibliothèque quand je sursautai, retenant un cri de toute justesse. Parker s'était glissée derrière moi _' Ne me dis pas que t'as quelque chose à voir avec le type qui me harcèle depuis trois jours ? '_

_' Un type t'harcèle ? Eh bah, je vais finir par être jalouse ' _Je me retournai vers elle, retenant un sourire ' _Il prétend que je suis trop timide, que j'ai peur de mes sentiments, et que je n'ose pas aller vers les gens. Il est persuadé que je suis raide dingue de lui secrètement '_ Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire cette fois-ci devant la tête qu'elle tirait. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle mais je la sentais s'exciter à côté de moi _' Contente de voir que ça te fais rire, Jònsson '_

_' Non mais il a une mémoire de poisson rouge, j'ai dû lui répété une bonne dizaine de fois que si tu n'osais pas aller vers lui, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas de Serpentard pas parce que tu n'oses pas aller vers les gens '_

Elle me lança un regard noir _' Ne t'avais-je pas dis que ma vengeance allait être terrible ? ' _ Continuai-je, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Elle me fixa longuement, comme si elle examinait qelque chose que je n'avais pas le moins du monde saisit, puis sourit finalement _' À jouer avec le feu, tu te brûles Jònsson '_

Je ne compris pas tout de suite se qu'il s'était ensuite passé. Le Poufsouffle n'apparut qu'à quelques pas de nous, sûrement, en y réfléchissant, l'attendait-elle. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et le plaquant soudainement et violemment contre l'une des rangées de la bibliothèque, l'embrassa. Le type surmonta très vite sa surprise et j'assistai rapidement à un spectacle qui n'était plus vraiment intéressant. Qui ne l'était plus du tout en réalité.

Ressentir ce que je ressentais m'effraya. Ça n'aurait pas dû me toucher, et pourtant, à ce moment là, je n'aurai eut aucune pitié et surtout aucun mal à balancer ce type à des Norvégiens à Crêtes. Ou était-ce plutôt envers Parker que j'en voulais ? C'est vrai après tout, ne pouvait-elle pas, pour une fois, laisser les choses se faire ? Devait-elle constamment avoir le dernier mot ? Il fallait croire que oui, d'après ce que je voyais, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher d'avoir ce putain de dernier mot.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le livre que je tenais en main était tombé avant qu'elle ne tourne la tête vers moi, alertée par le bruit de la chute. Je le ramassai, en profitai pour le ranger, je ne pensais pas avoir encore la tête à réviser quoi que ce soit, tandis qu'elle lui murmura quelque chose. Le Poufsouffle dont le sourire ne voulait plus se décoller, acquiesça et disparut.

_' Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ' _Fis-je remarquer

_' Pas vraiment ' _Le silence s'installa, avant que mon rire ne le rompit _' La tête qu'il a fait n'empêche '_

Elle rit à son tour _' Parce que tu crois que t'aurai fait quelle tête si je t'avais sauté dessus comme ça ? '_

Je souris, elle s'approcha de moi _' Je vois à quoi tu pens- '_ Je l'interrompis, imitant ce qu'elle avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

_' Je dirais que '_ Commençai-je entre deux baisers _' Je ferai probablement une tête qui ressemble à celle que tu avais à l'instant '_

_' Ah oui ? '_ J'acquiesçai, un sourire aux lèvres, descendant dans son cou _' Jònsson, a- attends. C'est pas le meilleur endroit ' _Je levai les yeux _' Ce sera jamais le bon endroit Parker '_

_' Je sais … Mais là, c'est une bibliothèque … '_

* * *

_' Mais quel délire ! Tout simplement étonnant ! On dirait que l'arme secrète des lions vient d'être dévoilée ! Tyler et Roberts ont du mal à suivre la cadence des deux fabuleux batteurs de Gryffondor ! Mais Cognard ou pas, Amos récupère pour Serdaigle, passe à Campbell qui fuse droit vers les buts adverses eeeeet- AOUTCH ! On dirait que le Cognard de Lorris a manqué de peu le visage de Campbell, qui ne semble pas aller très bien. ' _Les deux batteurs adverses étaient de vrais malades. Ils réussissaient à avoir une précision quasi-parfaite, et ne laissaient aucun répit aux poursuiveurs. Heureusement qu'en tant que gardienne, ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre moi. _' Gryffondor récupère avec John dont le tir est à nouveau bloqué par la gardienne de Serdaigle ! Il est vraiment temps que le match se termine, toujours 310 à 80 pour les aigles ! AH, Kyle, l'attrapeur des Serdaigles a repéré le vif d'or ! Serait-on partis pour un score qui va sérieusement amoché les Gryffondors ? Il faut croire que non, Lorris envoie un boulet de canon qui fuse à toute allu- WHOA, le Cognard a détruit le balais de l'attrapeur qui se rétame à terre, il s'en est fallut de peu pour qu'il ne se le prenne pas en pleine face ! Miles saute sur l'occasion pour s'approcher du vif d'or et enfin mettre fin au match. Attendez, John maaaaarque pour GRYFFONDOR ! 310 à 90 et voiciiii la FIN DU MATCH sur un score de 310 à 240 ! Miles s'est emparé du vif d'or ! Victoire de Serdaigle qui prends la première place du championnat, devant Serpentard ! Cette saison promet d'être plus qu'intéressante ! ' _Je piquais vers le sol, Kyle était toujours à terre. Il avait l'air en piteux état, mais à peine arrivais-je près de lui que Madame Bibine se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui s'était regroupée autour de lui._ ' Tyler, Peter. Aidez-moi à l'emmener à l'infirmerie '_ Ce n'était qu'à ce moment là que je remarquai qu'il était inconscient, comme le reste des personnes à en juger par les exclamations qui se soulevèrent une fois que le préfet et le capitaine portèrent le corps. Les questions et les doutes fusèrent alors à travers l'équipe mais furent bien vite éteints par les cris de joies des Serdaigles. On venait de battre Gryffondor.

Après avoir réussit à m'extirper de la marée humaine, et après avoir enfin réussit à calmer l'enthousiasme d'Alice, je pu enfin rejoindre les vestiaires. J'en ressortais avant tout le monde, la moitié de l'équipe étant encore sur le terrain - deux victoires de suite, ça se fête - , quand je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque et lâchai un petit cri de surprise. Bon d'accord, j'avais fait un bond énorme _' C'est que tu pourrais rivaliser avec Peeves sur ce coup-là ' _Rit Parker

_' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? '_

_' Tu rentre chez toi ces vacances ? ' _J'hochai la tête, ne voyant pas du tout où elle voulait en venir_ ' Dans ce cas, je viens te souhaiter de bonnes vacances '_

_' Tu restes ici ? '_

_' Harper … ' _

_' Tout ce que tu fais c'est de retarder l'échéance … '_

_' Je sais. Mais tu crois vraiment que mon frère est prêt ? Harper ne détruira ma famille qu'uniquement quand mon frère sera capable de se défendre, crois-moi, pas question qu'elle s'en prenne à lui alors qu'il est déjà dans une telle position. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir et ce sera vraiment trop pour mon frère. Il ne supportera pas, il est encore trop faible ' _

_' Tu dois avoir raison ...' _Souriais-je

Elle fit semblant d'être outrée_ ' Mais saches que j'ai toujours raison ma chère '_

_' Je te crois, je te crois '_

_' Qu'est-ce que cette ironie va me manquer Jònsson '_

_' Aoutch, ironie quand tu nous tiens ' _Riais-je alors que des bruits dans le vestiaires commencèrent à se faire entendre, l'équipe se changeait. Parker devait en avoir déduit la même chose car elle m'attira contre elle '_ Bonnes vacances _' Souffla t-elle contre mes lèvres

_' Y'a aussi Noël et Nouvel An '_ Dis-je alors qu'elle commençait à s'en aller, elle rit _' Jamais satisfaite '_

_' Pas quand on peut avoir plus, nan '_


	18. GèleFlamme

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Dix-septième ;

J'avançais à travers le couloir du Poudlard Express à la recherche du compartiment qu'Alice et Emily occupaient, James sur mes talons _' C'est juste que, t'as vraiment l'air préoccupée depuis quelques jours ' _Lança t-il, une fois de plus. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il me tenait un discours à coup de 'je te connais'. _' Et je m'inquiète ' _Continua t-il. Je me retournai vivement vers lui, évitant de percuter un deuxième année de Gryffondor. _' Matt, il n'y a pas de raisons '_

_' Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec la Serpentard ? '_

_' Il ne s'agit pas d'elle '_

_' De toi ? ' _Je soufflai, tandis qu'il continuait dans son élan _' C'est à cause de la dernière fois ? '_

_' Non … Elle me rends folle, c'est tout ' _Je trouvais enfin le compartiment en question, ouvrai la porte_ ' Tu t'attaches et ça t'effraie ' _Acheva t-il en entrant dans le compartiment, me laissant au pas de la porte comme une idiote, encore sonnée par ses paroles. Je lançai un regard à Emily qui avait l'air elle aussi soucieuse, avant de refermer la porte et de la rejoindre. _' Salut Marc '_ Balança James alors qu'Alice et Peter se détachait enfin l'un de l'autre _' Salut Matt ' _Je retenais un sourire devant la tête dépitée d'Alice qui venait d'être volontairement interrompue, et Emily ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

_' Tu comptes venir Eyrin ? ' _Demanda finalement Peter en se levant, au plus grand regret d'Alice.

_' Je ne sais pas '_

_' Tu devrais. Ça me paraît une bonne idée de tenter une réconciliation ' _J'hochai la tête, peu convaincue mais me levai tout de même à mon tour. Je le suivis le long du train jusqu'à arriver face au compartiment des préfets. J'hésitais à entrer et je crois qu'il le perçut puisqu'il me sourit avant de s'engager à l'intérieur. Je le suivis, toujours hésitante, après avoir pris une forte inspiration.

Le silence m'accueillit. Griffin avait cessé de faire ses gestes avec lesquels il s'exprimait toujours, et Miller s'était plus adossé encore qu'il ne l'était déjà se fondant presque dans la banquette. Les autres se contentèrent de me regarder, incrédules.

Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. Elle n'était pas si bonne que ça, cette idée, finalement. Je me retournai afin de sortir lorsque Stewart pris enfin la parole _' Jònsson, ne fuis pas '_ Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, c'était moi qui fuyait dans l'histoire ? _' Laisses-la, de toute façon, elle ne sait que combler les trous '_

_' Une chance que tu m'aie dans la même pièce Griffin, je vais pouvoir combler ton crâne. J'en ai le vertige rien qu'en imaginant le boulot que j'aurai à faire ' _Peter me lança un regard accusateur, je lui murmura un petit 'désolée' ; je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de répondre à la provocation de l'autre idiot, pas plus, du moins, que je ne pu m'empêcher de continuer sur le même ton _' Et crois-moi Griffin, je ne sais pas qu'arrêter le Souaffle. Je suis tout à fait dans la capacité de te le renvoyer en plein dans la face ! '_

_' Jònsson ! ' _Gueula Miller alors que les deux Serpentards que je n'avais pas encore remarqué explosèrent de rire _' Alors, des choses comme ça te font réagir Miller ? Étrange que le petit Parker n'ai fait que t'endormir '_

_' Tu vas trop loin '_

_' Et toi, pas assez. De toute façon, il ne vous parle même pas '_ Riais-je _' Et vous voulez me faire croire que vous aviez raison ? '_

_' Tu n'arranges pas ton cas ' _Fit remarquer Taylor, la préfète de Gryffondor. _' C'est vrai que t'es la sagesse incarnée. Humilier les autres, c'est tellement noble ! ' _Cette fois-ci, je su que j'avais vraiment dépassé le stade limite. Griffin se leva d'un coup, Stewart sursauta sous la surprise. Je me devais de les énerver. Tous. C'était le dernier moyen que je voyais, attendre me semblait bien trop long surtout qu'ils ne semblaient pas le moins du monde pressés. Il fallait qu'ils soient en colère, oui, et qu'ils se heurtent enfin à la réalité. À cette connerie qui durait depuis maintenant trop longtemps.

Le lion avait sa baguette pointée sur moi '_ Je t'interdis de prendre ce ton accusateur avec Taylor '_

_' Pas de problème. Je ne le réserverai qu'à toi à partir de maintenant, promis '_

_' Je me demande pour qui tu te prends ! ' _Sa voix s'élevait, se faisait de plus en plus forte ' _T'excites pas Griffin, je vais pas trembler. Tu peux ranger ta baguette '_

_' J'aimerai que tu sortes Jònsson '_ Commença Miller avant que Stewart ne le coupe _' Non '_

_' Pardon ? '_ Miller semblait abasourdi, Griffin se retourna vivement vers la Poufsouffle ' _Quoi ? ' _Dit-elle alors que tout le monde la fixait '_ Vous avez tous entendus McGonagall, non ? Il faut qu'on règle les conflits ' _Je lançai un regard interrogateur à Peter qui explicita ' _Elle nous a convoqué dans son bureau. Elle sait que quelque chose se trame, et a remarqué que tu étais en retrait... Elle nous a demandé de réparer les choses '_

Je m'empêchais de sourire. Cette fois-ci, j'avais gagné. Peu importait que Peter jouait la diplomatie, enfin non. C'était une bonne chose au contraire. Il avait la légitimité et j'avais la pression. Maintenant, lui qui semblait si préoccupé par le sort de Serdaigle, les aigles jouaient sur un double front. On venait de grimper d'une marche. Ils étaient obligés de m'avoir à leurs côtés, et si l'on ajoutait à cela ma petite scène, je devenais un élément perturbateur. Quelqu'un qui ne fallait pas chercher. Je rejoignais donc Griffin sur sa sphère d'autorité.

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Même si cela ne résoudrait strictement aucun des problèmes que Poudlard connaissait, cela permettrait au moins de ne pas laisser Griffin avoir le monopole sur Miller.

* * *

_' À quoi tu joue Jònsson ? '_ Miller m'attrapa le bras alors que je me dirigeais vers le compartiment d'Alice_ ' Tu sais Miller … Je ne vois pas comment la situation à Poudlard peut s'améliorer si même celle entre les préfets ne peut changer. T'imagines ? Même pas capable de faire entendre la raison dans un groupe de 9 personnes, alors s'attaquer au château entier ? Une b-l-a-g-u-e '_ Il me lâcha _' C'est vraiment pour ça ? '_

_' Tu crois quoi ? Nous sommes le reflet de ce qui se passe dans le château. Et tu te laisses bien marcher dessus. T'es préfet-en-chef ou non d'ailleurs ? Parce que là, je veux pas t'alarmer, mais tu es impuissant ' _Il me lança un regard noir_ ' Écoutes, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, d'accord ? J'y suis allée peut-être un peu fort, mais il le fallait. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? '_

_' Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ' _Fit-il. Je soufflai.

J'étais persuadée que même au Ministère de la Magie, ils se cassaient moins la tête... Il faudrait sûrement plus de soutient et de garantie au préfet-en-chef pour qu'il décide enfin à se dévoiler et s'affirmer. C'était pas demain la veille … Au moins, j'aurais essayé.

* * *

J'étais rentrée depuis maintenant quelques jours, les festivités approchaient à grands pas et je sentais mon père un peu en retrait. C'était la première fois depuis l'été que nous nous retrouvions seuls. _' Arvid est impatient de te revoir, il était déçu quand il a su que tu étais là les vacances dernières '_ Je levai les yeux vers mon père, étirant un sourire. Je m'étais toujours bien entendue avec lui, comme avec ma mère d'ailleurs. On avait été cette espèce de famille parfaite dans laquelle il n'y a que quelques petits secrets. La seule et unique fois où mon père et moi avions eut une dispute, ça avait été après la 'rupture' – si on peut appeler ça comme ça – avec Gregory. Il avait voulut lui régler son compte … Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère d'ailleurs !

_' Tu sais bien que c'est pas récipro -'_

_' Oui ' _Me coupa t-il _' Mais ça te permettra de renouer avec les gens d'ici, puisque maintenant … Enfin, ça te fera du bien '_ J'hochai la tête, prenant une nouvelle bouchée de pommes de terre rôties quand l'évidence me frappa. Je ne pouvais pas mentir à mon père. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça. Quelque chose d'une telle envergure. Je lui avais toujours tout dit, pourquoi m'arrêter maintenant ? Je mentais bien trop souvent ces derniers temps même si ce n'était des fois que par omission.

_' P'pa ? '_ J'inspirai, j'avais besoin de dire la vérité, je ne pouvais tout simplement plus envisagé de ne rien lui dire. _' Je crois qu'il faut que je te dise … Quelque chose '_

Il hocha la tête me lançant un de ces regards qui signifiaient que j'avais toute son attention _' Mhm … Avec maman vous aviez toujours été ouverts d'esprits, n'est-ce pas ? '_

_' Bien sûr ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe que tu prennes autant de gants ? '_

_' Je veux juste dire que, ça m'a échappé, d'accord ? C'est venu comme ça, je ne sais pas trop comment … J_e_ fréquente quelqu'un, enfin plutôt quelqu'une … Enfin une fille quoi '_ Achevai-je dans un ensemble un peu brouillon. Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue, mais un 'monte tout de suite dans ta chambre' m'aurait parut plus approprié que cette expression de soulagement que mon père affichait.

_' Elle est belle ? ' _

_' Pardon ? ' _Il rit _' Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais mal réagir ? '_

_' Je … Je sais pas '_

_' Je ne sais pas comment on vous éduque en Angleterre, mais les pays scandinaves sont bien plus ouverts Eyrin, je croyais que tu le savais. ' _Mais au point de penser que même le Monde Sorcier était plus ouvert en Suède qu'en Angleterre …

_' Oui mais … C'est - Tu n'as même pas l'air surpris '_

_' Pour être surpris, je suis surpris. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça ' _Rit-il _' J'ai juste crû que tu allais me parler de quelque chose de grave ' _J'étais de plus en plus abasourdie. Même moi, dans mon esprit, je considérais ça comme quelque chose de grave. J'avais encore des progrès à faire.

_' Tu n'as pas l'air très d'accord par contre '_ Enchaîna t-il

_' Je ne sais pas. Enfin tu vois, c'est comme si je ne me posais plus de questions, je ne sais même pas ce que j'en penses '_

_' Ça ne te ressemble pas … Elle doit être carrément terrible ! '_

_' P'PA ! ' _Il éclata de rire avant d'insister pour que je lui raconte tout.

* * *

_' Tiens ' _Mon père me tendit une lettre, son petit déjeuner toujours en bouche ce qui me fit rire _' T'es pas croyable '_

_' Pas pour rien que t'es ma fille '_ J'esquissai un sourire avant de commencer ma lecture. '_ Alice nous invite chez elle pour Noël, si on a rien d'autre à faire '_

_

* * *

_

Je donnais à manger à Libellule qui revenait de sa livraison de cadeaux – je l'avais envoyé jusqu'à chez Emily et James -, avant de lui accrocher une dernière lettre à destination de Parker. Je m'étais finalement résignée à ne rien lui acheter, puisque finalement je ne connaissais pas ses goûts. La connaissais presque pas même, du moins, dans sa façon d'être.

Alice me fit sursauter en se faufilant derrière moi, heureusement Libellule était déjà repartie _' Tout vas bien ? '_ Me demanda t-elle

'_ Ouaip '_


	19. Spero Patronum

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Dix-huitième ;

Le ciel vu d'ici était toujours magnifique. La tour d'astronomie était la plus haute de tout le château, et bien que j'ai toujours été moyennement douée en astronomie, j'appréciais la vue. Et puis, il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle était toujours déserte cette tour, ça avait son avantage quand on voulait être seul, ou prendre du recul.

_' Ce serait dommage que tu tombes, Jònsson, ton sourire me manquerai '_ Je sursautai, je n'avais pas entendu les bruits de pas, tellement perdue dans mes pensées. Parker se tenait non loin, à quelque mètres de moi, un petit sourire en coin _' Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? '_

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, j'étais assise sur le rebord _' Disons que je viens assez régulièrement, mais je ne t'y ai jamais croisée '_

_' Intéressant '_

_' Le fait que j'adore regarder les étoiles ? ' _J'hochais la tête _' Ça défit les limites de la pensée, les rends insignifiantes '_ Continua t-elle

_' Ça se fait poète en plus ces choses-là '_ Elle sourit _' Alors, ce Noël ? '_

_' Je dirais … Productif '_

_' Ah oui ? ' _Son sourire s'étirait, anticipant déjà ma réponse '_ Disons qu'ensorceler une lettre pour qu'elle se mette à me courir après … ' _Elle rit_ ' J'avais pas pu m'en empêcher '_

_' T'as bien fait rire mon père en tout cas '_

_' Dans ce cas ! '_ Sourit-elle _' Et … Merci pour la tienne de lettre, elle était pas ensorcelée mais le message a su rattraper les choses '_

Sa phase s'abîma contre le silence. Je me contentais de laisser mes pensées s'évader, les paroles de mon père faisaient toujours échos et j'avais du mal, à présent qu'elle était là, à me concentrer sur autre chose. Il avait toujours su me deviner, il me connaissait par cœur. Et il osait dire ce que je ne voulais pas entendre. C'était sûrement l'une des seules personnes au monde dont je supportais cela d'ailleurs.

Je sentais son regard posé sur moi, je ne pus m'empêcher d'en sourire '_ Je te gêne pas, j'espère ? ' _Demandais-je avant qu'elle ne s'installe en face de moi, grimpant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne répondit pas, le silence se poursuivit. Ce genre de silence agréable, qui, mêlé à la beauté de la vue et à la tiédeur de la soirée, provoquait un sentiment d'apaisement, de tranquillité.

A ce moment là, je me sentais bien. Comme une impression de bonheur. Ce petit bonheur. Pur. Il n'est crée de rien, n'est pas accompagné d'une sensation de joie absolue. Il est juste le fruit de cet état d'âme tranquille, de cette conscience apaisée. Comme si nous étions à la fois connecté avec les choses du monde, je pourrais avoir l'impression de toucher le ciel, de caresser le vent, et à la fois totalement isolé de toute émotion, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. C'était ce genre de petit bonheur qui arrive on ne le sait comment. Mais c'était le vrai bonheur. Une dose de liberté.

Rien à voir avec le fait de gagner un match, ou même de remporter un championnat. Rien à voir avec le fait de réaliser son rêve. Non. C'était un bonheur sans motivation. Sans attentes. Sans déceptions.

Mon regard se détacha un moment du ciel, plongeant littéralement dans la profondeur de ces yeux. Qui semblaient bien plus profonds que l'azur. Je ne la vis pas sourire, non, je la sentis sourire. En cet instant, tout était bien plus fort que ça ne l'avait jamais été. Je me relevais doucement, posant mes mains sur la pierre froide pour ne pas finir cueillie sur une pelouse, et m'approchai lentement d'elle. Complètement captivée, attirée.

Ses yeux ne me quittèrent pas une seule seconde, et même une fois que nos lèvres s'étaient trouvées, j'eus l'impression que leur intensité me sondait toujours. Qu'elle me perçait toujours.

_' Whoua '_ Qu'elle souffla après avoir rompu le contact. J'hochais la tête _' Je … Euh … Il commence à se faire tard '_ Ce fut à son tour d'acquiescer _' Descendons '_

Je ne savais pas d'où était venu ce sentiment de gêne, qui, j'en avais l'impression, était bel et bien réciproque. Après tout, ça n'était pas comme si nous nous étions jamais embrassées. Mais il était présent, et un silence cette fois-ci plus lourd en résultait tandis que nous descendions à travers le château _' Parker ? Qu'est-ce que tu- ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? '_

_' On dirait que de l'eau coule ' _Dit-elle alors que nous nous retrouvions au sixième étage. Je m'arrêtai, pourquoi de l'eau coulerait-elle ? Elle se précipita au bout du couloir, je dû presque courir pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne prenne à gauche _' Par la barbe de Merlin ' _Le couloir était inondé. Littéralement inondé. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil alors que j'arrivais à côté d'elle, j'hochai les épaules. C'était sûrement encore un Gryffondor qui avait voulut faire le malin en laissant couler les robinets !

Mais elle ne sembla pas du même avis et se dirigea vers l'intérieur des toilettes des garçons ; je la suivis avant de m'arrêter net. Son petit frère gisait, inconscient, dans l'eau. Il ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements, sa robe de sorcier pendait sur le lavabo, le blason de Serpentard totalement arraché. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait. Je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir la bouche, à faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement. Je la voyais s'agenouiller près de son frère, le fixer quelque secondes, prendre sa baguette d'une main, et le tirer jusqu'à un endroit sec. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je réalisais réellement ce qui se passait. Le spectacle était, du moins de mon point de vue, assez atroce. Baguette en main, j'allai réparer la tuyauterie histoire de ne pas transformer entièreté du château en une piscine géante, me saisissant au passage de la robe du petit Parker. _' Ethan … ' _Je me retournai vers Parker, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Elle avait un visage totalement fermé, elle n'était plus cette personne totalement détachée, au contraire elle semblait en proie à de violentes pensées, comme si elle réfléchissait à fond l'allure et que ses réflexions s'éclataient les unes contres les autres. Je lui rapportais la robe, m'asseyant à ses côtés _' Impervius '_ Lança sortilège de séchage fit son effet, et elle pu rapidement rhabiller son frère.

_' Harper … Elle a finalement compris ce que je comptais faire '_ Qu'elle dit finalement_ ' Une sorte de … Vengeance tu veux dire ? '_

_' Ou un avertissement. Ça revient au même, elle exerce une pression. Elle voulait humilier mon frère ' _Elle se mit à rire, un rire étrange et dénué de ce qui le constitue habituellement._ ' La tête qu'elle va faire demain en comprenant que son plan à échouer et que personne ne sera au courant. Une sacrée chance d'être arrivées ici avant quelqu'un d'autre '_

Elle se retourna vers moi, souriant doucement devant la tête que je tirais _' Je t'avais dis qu'elle était affreuse, non ? ' _Affreuse ? Ce n'était même plus un mot qui lui convenait. Elle avait réellement chercher à lui faire payer le fait qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée pendant les vacances ? Exercer une pression pour qu'elle rentre les vacances prochaines ? Elle la haïssait tellement ? Et tout ça … Pour une histoire de sang ? De descendance ?

_' Tu … Tu vas bien Parker ? '_

_' Oui, c'est plutôt d'Ethan qu'il faudrait se soucier ' _Je n'en crus pas un seul mot, mais n'insistai pas. _' Il est juste inconscient, elle a sûrement dû utiliser un sortilège de Stupéfiction, c'est facilement - '_

_' Attends, il faut dégager toute l'eau avant de faire quoi que ce soit ' _J'acquiesçai, et après dix minutes passées à jeter des ' _Evanesco _' à droite à gauche, le couloir et les toilettes furent un peu près sec. Ou tout du moins, personne ne devrait être alarmé ce soir.

Il s'agissait à présent du moment de vérité. Si il se trouvait que s'était bien plus grave qu'un sortilège de Stupéfiction, nous serions dans l'obligation d'aller à l'infirmerie … Ce qui n'était pas le moins du monde envisageable. La Serpentard lança le sortilège de l'Ennervatum, et Ethan se réveilla doucement. Soulagement.

_' Je vais vous laisser '_ Fis-je alors que le petit Serpentard se réfugiait dans les bras de sa sœur, ce qui me tira tout de même un petit sourire. Mais tandis que je passais la porte des toilettes, une masse s'agrippa à ma robe. Je me retournai surprise, et le rire de Parker éclata. Vrai et franc cette fois-ci. '_ Je crois qu'il aimerait que tu restes _' Je fis un signe positif de la tête, ne comprenant pas réellement la réaction d'Ethan.

* * *

_' Attends, on va piquer du nougat à ma meilleure amie ' _Riai-je en levant la baguette pour, une fois de plus, faire apparaître des confiseries. Nous étions restés dans les toilettes, adossés contre le mur du fond. Le petit Parker était au milieu, les mains encore pleines de chocolat. C'était la seule chose que j'avais eut la présence d'esprit de faire : faire apparaître des Chocogrenouilles. Le chocolat est un remède efficace.

Le nougat apparut devant nous, j'étais assez fière de réussir aussi facilement. Merci Alice et ses cours particuliers en Métamorphose. _' Elle va m'arracher la tête quand elle sera au courant ' _Le petit Serpentard rit à nouveau. S'il ne parlait jamais, il avait arrêté de pleurer et riait de plus en plus. Il avait un comportement un peu enfantin, mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était en réalité mature, sage. C'était comme s'il se cachait derrière ces comportements, ces réactions enfantines. Comme s'il se protégeait.

J'avais aussi fait apparaître un jeu d'échec version Sorcier, et on pouvait dire que les pièces n'aimaient pas particulièrement Parker et faisaient des leurs. _' Pas question '_ Commença un des cavaliers_ ' Tu sais jouer ou quoi ? Il faut que t'envoie la tour là-bas, pas moi ! ' _La Serpentard souffla une fois de plus, ce qui fit exploser de rire son frère _' Non mais vous avez qu'à jouer tout seuls si c'est comme ça ! ' _Balança t-elle

_' Ça nous éviterait de perdre en tout cas ! ' _Fit la Reine, ce qui exaspéra plus encore Parker. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle. Elle déplaça finalement la tour, et ce fut au tour de son frère. Ne parlant pas, il prenait les pièces en main pour les bouger de cases en cases. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un pion qui hurla à l'encontre du Serpentard ' _Repose-moi par terre TOUT DE SUITE, sale nain vert, avec tes mains répugnantes ! _'

* * *

Après quelques parties et une bonne quantité de friandises avalées, Ethan s'était endormit à même le sol. On l'avait recouvert avec ce qu'on avait pu, mais nous n'avions strictement aucune chance de pouvoir accéder à nos dortoirs. Il devait être aux environs de 2h, c'était bien trop dangereux de se promener à travers le château, mieux valait rester ici.

Parker avait les yeux dans le vide, le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes déjà_ ' À __partir de maintenant ' _Commença t-elle _' À partir de maintenant, tout deviendra si compliqué. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'Harper décide que s'était assez, que ça suffisait. Sinon, jusqu'aux prochaines vacances, ça ne sera que de pire en pire '_

_' Tu comptes rester ici pour les prochaines vacances ? '_ Je vins m'assoir à côté d'elle, m'adossant contre le mur_ ' Oui '_

_' Et ce sera encore pire après … '_

_' Je sais ' _

* * *

J'ouvrai les yeux, ne comprenant pas tout de suite où j'étais, avant que les évènements ne se répètent dans ma tête. Toilettes des garçons. Ethan. Jeux. Je me remémora la longue discussion que nous avions eut, parlant de tout et de rien, alors qu'Ethan s'était assoupi. Quant à moi, je m'étais endormie sur Parker ; ma tête était encore posée sur sa cuisse.

Une main jouait avec quelques unes de mes mèches. Je souris malgré moi.

_' Tu es vraiment belle quand tu dors – et plus magnifique encore quand tu rougies '_ Rit-elle, je décidai de faire abstraction _' Tu n'as pas dormis ? '_

_' Disons que j'ai un sommeil léger … '_

_' Laisses-moi deviner, j'ai eut un sommeil agité ? '_

_' En quelque sorte. Tu n'as pas bien dormit ? '_

_' Si. J'ai vraiment bien dormis pourtant '_ Souriai-je avant de me relever _' Bonjour quand même ' _Fis-je en allant chercher ses lèvres. Je m'arrêtais cependant à quelques centimètres, persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit. Parker tourna la tête en direction de son frère, il était réveillé. Et nous regardait avec un grand sourire.

Je fis un tel bond en arrière que je me rétamai au sol, pour le plus grand plaisir de la Serpentard à en juger par son rire.

Le deuxième année se contenta de sourire, et se faufila à travers le couloir sans que je n'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit _' Ne t'inquiètes pas, il s'en doutait depuis longtemps ' _

_' Comment tu peux - '_

_' Ne me poses pas ce genre de question, Jònsson, je vais finir par le prendre mal. Les doutes font partis des choses que j'intercepte le mieux '_

_' Je vois '_

_' Sinon, on en était où ? '_

_' Eyrin, je te jure que_ _ton corps décomposé, découpé, broyé et incinéré va servir de nourriture aux Hippogriffes ! '_ Je m'asseyais à la table des aigles, et déjà Alice m'avait sauté dessus _' Mais où est-ce que t'étais passée ? '_

_' M'suis faite enlevée par un Scroutt à Pétard c'te nuit ' _Dis-je en avalant un morceau de pain. Ma plaisanterie n'eut pas l'air de vraiment lui plaire _' Pire qu'un Troll des Montagnes toi ! '_ Dit-elle en se levant de table, me laissant totalement abasourdie. Je me retournai vers Emily _' Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ce matin ? '_

_' Euh Eyrin … Juste comme ça, tout à fait par hasard, tu n'aurai pas oublier quelque chose hier soir ? '_

_' Oops '_ La soirée débile d'Alice … Non débile, parce que oui, il fallait l'avouer, c'était totalement sans intérêt. Toutes les années elle nous faisait le même coup, la première soirée à Poudlard depuis le retour des vacances de Noël … Soit, la première soirée de la nouvelle année. Enfin bref, une soirée entre les filles sans intérêt.


	20. Réducto

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Dix-Neuvième ;

_' Il faut lui dire quelque chose ' _Emily fit un signe négatif de la tête, les yeux toujours fixés sur Alice qui n'avait, pour une fois, pas du tout l'air d'apprécier la compagnie de Peter_ ' Tu veux dire lui mentir ? '_

_' À moins que tu ne souhaites lui dire ce qu'il se passe réellement … '_

_' Cherchons quelque chose dans ce cas ' _Souffla t-elle finalement, s'adossant contre le mur_ ' Mais elle va nous en vouloir encore plus si elle le découvre un jour '_

_' Déjà moins que si on lui disait la vérité ' _Elle me jeta un coup d'œil intéressé, je me maudis. C'était sorti tout seul._ ' À ce point là ? ' _Demanda t-elle

_' Peu importe '_ Elle se mit à sourire, c'était moi ou quelque chose m'échappait ? Je n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit qu'une voix s'éleva à côté de nous '_ Jònsson ? '_ Je me retournai violemment, Carter avançait vers nous sans son habituelle bande de lions, à ma plus grande surprise _' J'aimerai de te parler '_ Je jetai un regard à Emily qui hocha les épaules _' Je te suis '_

_' Je sais que c'est bizarre ' _Enchaîna t-elle, une fois que nous nous étions quelque peu éloignées de la cours intérieure _' Mais c'est … Important '_

_' Je t'écoute '_

Elle inspira _' Taylor est ma meilleure amie et depuis ces vacances elle a l'air quelque peu … Disons énervée. Elle est sur les nerfs ' _

_' Où tu veux en veni - '_

_' Laisse moi finir. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle, il y a aussi Griffin. On dirait que ces deux là vont exploser tellement ils bouillonnent. Enfin bref, je sais que … Que c'est un truc de préfet et tout ça mais j'ai pu déduire de ce que Taylor m'a raconté que - … Que tu étais en train de … '_ Elle cherchait ses mots, ce que je trouvais vraiment étrange. C'était pas comme si elle s'apprêtait à m'annoncer la mort de ma grand-mère, de mon grand-père ou de mon crapaud _' De remettre Griffin à sa place ? Oui ' _Fis-je

Elle parut, étonnement, soulagée_ ' Il faut que tu l'arrête ' _Alors là, je comprenais de moins en moins où elle voulait en venir _' Écoutes Jònsson, c'est de pire en pire à Gryffondor. Peut-être que les choses vous paraissent aisées : nous sommes des gamins arrogants. Mais c'est plus compliqué '_ Pourquoi avais-je soudainement une impression de déjà-vu ? _' Les Septièmes années sont peut-être moins présents que Griffin dans le château, mais dans la salle commune c'est tout autre chose. Les plus jeunes sont constamment oppressés, sous pression. On leur dit qu'ils sont misérables, qu'ils ne méritent pas d'être des lions et alors on les … '_ Elle s'arrêtait, visiblement préoccupée. Je commençai à m'inquiéter de plus en plus. _' Tu veux dire qu'il y a du bizutage ? '_ Elle hocha la tête _' C'est de plus en plus affreux, la dernière fois, ils ont obligés un première année à … À … Ils l'ont enfermé dans une pièce contenant des Scroutts à Pétards ! Un première année ! Il sait à peine manier sa baguette ! Il devait tenir deux heures sans tomber inconscient pour prouver qu'il a sa place à Gryffondor ... Deux heures Jònsson ! '_ Les informations avaient du mal à trouver leur place dans mon esprit tellement je me retrouvai surprise. C'était juste impossible _' Je sais que Griffin est misérable et que je le suis tout autant pour ne pas réagir devant ce qu'il fait aux Serpentards et aux Poufsouffles, mais s'il n'était pas obligé de faire ça aux Gryffondors, il ne le ferait pas. Je suis prête à jouer ma vie là-dessus. S'il ne suit pas le mouvement des Septièmes années, ils douteront à leur tour de lui et tu peux penser toutes les horreurs que tu veux de lui, c'est le seul, avec Taylor, qui a du poids – même minime – dans cet espèce de … ' _

_' Clan … '_ Soufflai-je, alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Si ce n'était pas à Serpentard, c'était à Gryffondor … Décidément, on ne connaissait que trop mal ce qui se passait dans les autres salles communes du château. _' Je l'ai vu chuchoté à un première année des astuces pour qu'il reste en vie, Jònsson. C'est le seul de ceux qui font la loi qui se préoccupe un tant soit peu des élèves. De Gryffondor, d'accord. Mais tout de même '_

_' Pourquoi n'en parler que maintenant ? '_ Elle regarda autour d'elle _' Personne n'en parle. Même pas entre nous. Personne ne parlera jamais Jònsson, personne n'avouera. Les plus jeunes sont terrifiés à l'idée que les autres puissent croire qu'ils ne méritent pas leur place, les classes médianes sont passives et terrifiés à l'idée que s'ils parlent les autres feront de leur vie un enfer … Et nous on est obligés de subir '_

_' Pourquoi m'en parler alors ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir '_

_' C'est de pire en pire. Maintenant, même les plus jeunes se livrent à ces conneries ' _Dit-elle en accentuant le 'livrent' _' La dernière fois, une deuxième année a refusé des conseils prétextant qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne d'autre pour être de Gryffondor. C'est en train de totalement s'enraciner dans les consciences '_

_' Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi ? Tu me dis d'arrêter Griffin et ensuite qu'il est le seul qui - '_

_' Si ce phénomène peut s'arrêter, ça partira de Griffin. Mais en ce moment, il est de plus en plus entraîné. Ça se reflète dans tout les aspects. Ça lui monte à la tête et quand le moment viendra, il choisira la facilité. Il prends toujours la facilité. Et … Et ce sera la fin. On ne pourra plus rien faire. Si t'arrivais à, je sais pas, lui ôter ce contrôle qu'il a sur les Préfets '_ Comment était-elle au courant ? _' Il serait remis à sa place, ça le fera sûrement réfléchir '_

_' Et prendre le risque que l'inverse se produise ? Il pourrait très bien, au contraire, s'acharner plus encore ! '_

_' S'il perds son autorité sur les Préfets, il perdra sa légitimité auprès des Septièmes années … Et il se retrouvera de notre côté. Et crois-moi, il ne mettra pas longtemps à se révolter … ' _Il y eut un long silence, le temps que j'encaisse ses paroles. Ça faisait un peu beaucoup. C'était pas Griffin qui allait exploser, mais moi si ça continuait. J'avais l'impression d'être juste avalée, prise de force dans un courant qui devenait de plus en plus fort, qui se transformait petit à petit en un immense torrent. Entre Emily, Alice, Parker, son frère, Harper, Clyde, Griffin, James, Carter, et maintenant ça … J'avais l'impression de me perdre totalement. De me noyer.

_' Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? '_ Demandai-je finalement

_' Oui et j'ai hésité longtemps. Mais par pitié ' _Sa voix commençait à se faire de plus en plus faible_ ' Il faut faire quelque chose. Je sais que tu ne m'apprécie pas, enfaîte je dirais que c'est réciproque ' _Belle façon de me convaincre, j'en souris malgré tout '_ Je sais que nous sommes horribles avec tout le monde ici mais c'est … Ils … Jònsson … Ils vont … Vont. Ma soeur ! Ils vont envoyé ma sœur dans la forêt interdite ! Sans personne, et j'ai beau lui parler, essayer de la raisonner : elle est persuadée qu'ils ont raison de faire ça et qu'il faut qu'elle le fasse. Je t'en supplie, je ferai tout ce que tu veux '_

Je soufflai._ ' Quand vont-ils l'envoyer ? ' _Elle me lança un regard, mélange de surprise et d'espoir. _' Griffin a réussit à repousser l'épreuve à la fin de l'année, mais … '_

_' T'es consciente '_ La coupai-je _' Que tu vas risquer énormément '_ Elle hocha la _tête ' Je te donnerai toutes les informations dont tu aura besoin, je connais bien Griffin, je sais ce qu'il faut pour le déstabiliser '_ Je la regardai, c'était de plus en plus délirant ce qui se passait ici. Si jamais le Préfet se trouvait être au courant que l'un de ses 'sujets' complotait contre lui … Je n'osais même pas imaginer comment la vie de Carter serait plus qu'horrible.

_' Très bien. Mais je veux que tu arrêtes de faire souffrir Matt ' _Son visage se refermait aussi tôt _' Je ne peux pas Jònsson '_

_' Je rêve. T'es prête à trahir Griffin, mais quand il s'agit juste de dire que tu sors avec un Poufsouffle, c'est trop dur ? Tu me demandes d'aider des gens qui pourrissent littéralement la vie des autres, dont la mienne, et tu n'es même pas capable de- '_

_' Rien ne changera à l'intérieur du château et tu le sais très bien ! '_

_' Les gens comme toi, ça me bouffe, il faut que le saches. On s'voit mardi ... ' _Soufflai-je à contre-coeur.

* * *

_' Alors ? '_ Fit Emily quand je revenais vers elle '_ C'est lourd les filles '_ Soufflai-je en m'adossant à côté d'elle _' Encore à cause de Matt ? '_

_' Je te le fais pas dire ' _Mentis-je pour ne pas changer. Elle sourit. '_ Et pour Alice ? '_

_' Euh … Je ' _Commençai-je avant de m'arrêter, un sourire aux lèvres _' Sais pas. Tu m'excuses ? Faut que je vois un truc pour le devoir de Potions '_ Dis-je sans attendre de réponse avant de m'éloigner vers Parker. Elle était elle aussi adossée contre le mur, et avait un énorme sourire. Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de comprendre pourquoi _' Je suppose que t'es en pleine extase là ' _Dis-je alors que j'arrivais à côté d'elle

_' Elle est complètement perdue. Ça l'a déstabiliser de voir mon frère et de pas comprendre pourquoi personne ne riait. Ju-bi-la-toire '_

_' T'es pas croyable ' _

_' Mais saches que tu n'as encore rien vu ' _Je souris _' Tu as l'air préoccupée ' _Qu'elle me dit soudainement en se retournant vers moi _' L'air, Parker, j'en ai l'air '_

Elle souffla _' C'est encore plus frustrant quand tu le dis à voix haute '_

_' Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir '_

_' T'as intérêt plutôt ' _Sourit-elle_ ' Je suis très persuasive quand je le veux '_

_' Mais je n'en doute pas une seule seconde '_

_' Aïe, je vois que tu n'as pas oublié ton ironie chez toi '_

_' Je me suis dit qu'elle te manquerait trop, je l'ai apporté avec moi du coup '_

_' Quelle attention ! ' _


	21. Impero

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingtième ;

_' T'es complètement tarée Eyrin, ça te monte à la tête ! '_ Peter se leva brusquement, je le retenais '_ Je sais qu'on ne pourra rien changer cette année, et c'est pas ce que j'essaye de faire. Il faut préparer les choses pour l'année prochaine ' _Il se retourna, les yeux des aigles étaient posés sur nous. Alice s'était redressée à l'autre bout de la salle commune, se demandant sûrement pourquoi j'en avais après Peter. Il souffla avant de se rasseoir pour continuer doucement, afin que personne ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit _' Ça ne marchera jamais '_

_' L'année prochaine les Septièmes années seront partis '_

_' Ça ne suffira pas '_

_' Marc, on peut faire ça tout à fait discrètement. Arrêtes d'avoir peur pour Serdaigle, il n'y a plus rien à craindre de ce côté là '_ J'eus l'impression qu'il allait nier, mais il se ravisa _' Griffin est intouchable chez les Gryffondors, comment tu veux - '_

_' Il y a plus haut que lui '_ Il me regarda, surpris, je lui expliquai rapidement ce que je tenais de Carter_ ' Je maintiens tout de même, on s'attaque à trop gros ' _Dit-il, m'exaspérant cette fois-ci au plus haut point _' Mais il y a plus gros que lui '_

_' Personne ne - '_

_' Fais moi confiance sur ce coup-là. Il faut que tu les convaincs de me laisser voir le petit Parker '_

_' T'es folle ? Jamais ils accepteront ! '_

_' Il le faut Marc. Dis leur qu'ils doivent rester en retrait. Je te promets que j'arriverai plus facilement à entrer en contact avec lui que n'importe qui d'entre vous ! '_ Il parut hésiter_ ' Marc, c'est même pas important, c'est nécessaire '_

Il souffla _' Et après ça ? Il n'y a rien à faire '_

_' On déstabilise le plus possible Griffin ' _Il rit '_ Bon courage ! '_

_' Des fois je me demande vraiment ce que tu fais avec Alice ' _Balançai-je en me levant en direction des dortoirs.

* * *

Parker me passait d'une main des cornes de Dragons qu'elle avait réduits en poudre, je les ajoutai dans le chaudron avant de me retourner. C'était moi où elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres ? Elle continuait de me fixer, je persévérai dans la concoction de la Potion.

_' Dans le genre discrète Parker … ' _Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, s'approchant de moi _' Tu vas à Pré-Au-Lard samedi ? _' Chuchota t-elle finalement dans mon oreille.

_' Non '_

_' Ah bon ? '_ J'hochai la tête _' Je n'y vais pas, et toi non plus d'ailleurs ' _Il y eut un petit silence, j'imaginais qu'elle était en intense réflexion_ ' Maintenant si tu voudrais bien me passer la pierre de lune et te détacher un peu histoire que personne ne se demande pourquoi tu m'adresse la parole, ce serait vraiment une très bonne idée '_

Je crois qu'en cet instant, le fait qu'elle avait réagit pareillement me dérangeait beaucoup plus que le fait que quelqu'un puisse croire quoi que ce soit en ce qui nous concernait. Depuis la dernière fois, les choses avaient quelque peu changées. D'ailleurs, depuis la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas eut de nouvelle fois, plus aucun contact entre nous. Ça devait être le recul.

Elle s'exécuta, et nous achevions la Potion dans le silence habituel.

_' Par pitié Jònsson, me dis pas que t'as préparé quoi que ce soit '_ Dit-elle en sortant de la salle de cours, me rassurant quelque peu. Elle avait, elle aussi, fait abstraction _' Bien que je suis persuadée que tu as une âme profondément romantique, non '_

_' Aoutch, les étoiles m'auraient-elles trahie ? '_

_' Je crois qu'elles ne sont pas tout à fait innocentes dans l'affaire, en effet '_

_' Je comprends mieux ton petit 'intéressant' à présent ' _Je m'arrêtai '_ Il était tout sauf petit ! ' _M'offensai-je, ce qui la fit éclater de rire _' Ok Jònsson, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir '_

_' Ouh, si j'étais toi, je ne me lancerai pas dans un jeu pareil. Je suis très persuasive quand je le veux ' _Souriai-je

_' J'ai hâte de voir ça '_

_

* * *

_

Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle quand Stewart arriva en face de moi, visiblement contrariée _' Jònsson, tu es avec nous maintenant. Ce soir c'est donc à ton tour de voir le Deuxième année ' _J'hochai la tête, lançant un coup d'œil à Peter. Il l'avait finalement fait, il faudra que je le remercie plus tard _' À 19H devant les cachots, et Jònsson, tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à tout foutre en l'air cette fois. Ce serait la fin '_

_' Merci beaucoup Stewart. La menace est gravée dans mon esprit ' _Elle souffla, visiblement exaspérée. Ce n'était que du bon à prendre, je me devais d'être un élément perturbateur. Enfaîte, je devais prendre le rôle de Griffin. Elle allait répliqué quelque chose, mais sa bouche se referma aussi vite que je m'étais enfuie vers une silhouette rousse, abandonnant littéralement Stewart, à l'autre bout du hall. Elle tombait à pique.

_' Weasley ? On peut parler ? '_ Elle me jeta un coup d'oeil surpris avant d'acquiescer ' _J'espère avant tout, que tu as la conscience tranquille. Ça ne doit pas être facile tout les jours '_ Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, je souris _' De quoi tu parles ? '_

_' Bah je ne sais pas. Je m'étais juste dis, tu vois, qu'avoir une famille qui a été plus qu'active dans la guerre l'année dernière, ça devait te laisser un poids énorme sur le dos. Les plus jeunes de Gryffondor doivent sûrement te voir comme une héroïne, comme le symbole même de l'espoir, alors forcément les abandonner pareillement alors que tu es l'image parfaite qu'ils se font d'un héros, d'une personne juste et honorable ... ça met un poids sur la conscience. Personnellement, je n'arriverai même pas à dormir '_ Sur le coup, j'ai réellement crû que son poing allait se refermer sur mon visage. _' J'espère sincèrement, Jònsson, que tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer ce que je crois '_ Je restai quelque peu surprise devant le contrôle qu'elle avait sur elle-même mais me reprit rapidement.

_' Désolée de te décevoir, c'est exactement ce que je fais '_

_' Et pour qui tu te prends ? J'avais entendu dire que tu étais quelqu'un de … C'était comment déjà ? Ah oui. Réfléchie, intelligente et assez sympathique pour ne pas venir accuser à tort et à travers les gens que tu aperçois sur ton chemin '_

_' Il n'y a ni mensonges, ni fantaisies dans ce que je dis. Et tu le sais très bien. En revanche, tu n'étais pas sur mon chemin, je t'ai cherchée. Il y a une nuance tout de même '_

_' Je te répète que je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir, si ce n'est essayer d'humilier ce que tu ne peux atteindre ' _Je ris, c'était de mieux en mieux ... _' Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça que je suis là ? Parce que je suis jalouse ? '_

_' Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en prendrai à moi sinon '_

_' Tu sais … Je te plains sincèrement. Parce qu'il y a des gens comme ça, qui ont un énorme rôle à jouer. Qui doivent prendre des responsabilités, qui y sont contraints et obligés par un accord tout à fait tacite. Tu fais partie de ces personnes. Qui doivent faire passer les autres avant elles-même, qui ne sont venues au monde que dans ce but précis. Et tu ne peux rien y faire, tu ne peux pas y échapper. Mais si tu crois qu'il s'agissait juste de Voldemort, tu te trompes. Des responsabilités tu vas devoir en prendre toute ta vie, parce que tu es de ces personnes. Alors tu sais quoi Weasley ? Non je ne suis pas jalouse de toi, de ta famille ou de ce que tu as bien pu faire dans ta foutue vie. Mais saches que, moi au moins, je n'abandonnerai pas mes responsabilités sous prétexte d'avoir perdu énormément lors de la guerre. Tout le monde a perdu, beaucoup ont tout perdu. Tu n'es qu'une espèce d'égocentrique qui joue les martyrs pour ne pas avoir à prendre ses putains de responsabilités ! ' _Cette fois-ci, elle perdait son sang-froid, ce qui était bien évidemment tout à fait légitime. _' Tu n'as strictement aucune idée de ce que j'ai connu. Comment tu peux rien qu'oser venir me balancer ça à la gueule ? '_

_' Tu n'as, toi, aucune idée de comment que les choses se sont passées pour moi. Ou pour le petit Poufsouffle là, ou même le Serpentard qui est adossé contre le mur là-bas. En revanche, j'ai déjà ouvert un livre Weasley, et ça peut te surprendre, mais je sais lire. Ton histoire, tout le monde la connaît. Et ne commence pas à te mettre sur un piédestal parce que pour moi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une élève de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal '_

_' Pourquoi ces beaux discours Jònsson ? ' _Fit-elle finalement, se calmant petit à petit

_' Et bah voilà. On y arrive doucement. Si je te considère comme quelqu'un de commun, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Et surtout, des Gryffondors '_

_' Mais encore ? '_

_' Il s'avère que l'une des tes responsabilités, encore faut-il que tu sois dans la mesure de l'accepter, consiste notamment à éliminer les injustices '_

_' Très bien Jònsson. Crois-moi, tu sais peut-être manié les mots, mais ça n'as strictement aucun sens '_

_' Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Tu te dois d'arrêter les bizutages_ ' Pendant quelques petites minutes, il y eut un silence de mort. La tension était palpable, mais à mon plus grand étonnement, lorsqu'elle reprit la parole elle était calme et posée _' J'ignore comment tu es courant, mais j'imagine qu'il est inutile de nier quoi que ce soit avec toi. Et autant te le dire tout de suite, je ne peux rien changer '_

_' La passivité tue. Je pensais que la guerre avait montrer ça à tout et chacun. Ne faisais pas tu partie des personnes qui dénonçaient cette passivité d'ailleurs ? '_

_' Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans la salle commune '_

_' C'est vrai. Mais j'imagine. Et ça me suffit. Tu dois souvent être pris comme exemple non ? Les Septièmes années, tes amis, qui gueulent à tout ces jeunes qu'il faut être un héros pour être à Gryffondor. Forcément, tu dois être mentionnée plus d'une fois. Tout ces gosses veulent te ressembler parce qu'ils croient que tu es une personne idéale, parfaite. Un modèle, un exemple. Un but. Et toi, tu te tais et n'agit pas le moins du monde '_

_' Tu ne comprends pas. Ils sont totalement malades. Ils sont fous, enragés. Tu crois quoi ? La parole, tes beaux discours, ça ne marche pas avec eux. Si je prends position pour les plus jeunes, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer ? C'est ANCRE dans les mentalités, tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? Si je prends leur défense, eux-même vont me rejeter. Et je vais passer pour une traître, et t'aura tout gagner Jònsson, je n'aura plus aucun poids du tout '_

_' C'est pour ça qu'il faut y aller indirectement ' _Elle me lança un regard étonné _' D'où la provocation, les beaux discours … ' _Constata t-elle _' Tu veux que je participe à une espèce de plan que tu aurai mis en place peut-être ? '_

_' Exactement ' _Souriai-je

_' T'es malade toi aussi '_

_' C'est fou le nombre de fois que je l'entends ces derniers jours. Et je suis pas en train de te demander de faire se stopper toutes ces conneries entre les lions et les autres maisons, mais de rétablir un peu de paix dans ta propre salle commune ! Quand il y a aura des blessés, des morts … Vous allez faire quoi ? Il sera trop tard pour tout arrêter ' _Elle me fixa un long moment, avant de capituler _' Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? '_

* * *

J'arrivai enfin à table _' Tu es avec moi, alors ? ' _Demandai-je à Peter en ne prêtant aucune attention aux filles qui nous regardaient avec des grands yeux. Il hocha la tête _' Tant que le discrètement sera d'actualité '_

_' Merci ' _Il ne répondit pas, je me retournai vers Alice. Je m'étais excusée, elle m'avait pardonnée et tout le blabla. Et pourtant, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Elle devait se douter du fait que je lui cachais quelque chose … Tant qu'elle ne saura pas pour Emily, le pire sera évité.

_' On devrait y aller '_ Fit Peter une fois que le dessert disparut de la table, j'acquiesçai et le suivit. Une fois arrivés devant les cachots, presque tout les préfets étaient présents. Génialissime. _' Surtout, fais attention à ce que tu dis Jònsson. C'est sûrement dur pour toi, mais il faudra mesurer tes paroles '_

_' Miller … Tu sais que j'adore ce ton que tu prends avec moi ? Mhm '_ Peter me donna un coup de coude, je soufflai. Il était lourd aussi celui-là _' C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas : je n'ai ni lame/couteau/verre brisé qui pourrait nuire à la chair humaine, quoique … Les dents, ça compte ou pas ? '_

_' Je te jure Jònsson que - ' _Commença Stewart

_' Peter c'tait franchement pas une bonne idée ' _Continuait Taylor. Mais personne ne pu rajouter un seul mot de plus, que le petit Serpentard sortait de la salle commune. À ce moment là, je savais que j'avais eut raison. Lorsqu'il m'aperçut, un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage, tirant également des têtes pas possible parmi les préfets – si ce n'était ceux de Serpentard qui n'étaient pas présents. Il vînt me sauter dans les bras _' Hey salut toi ' _Fis-je avec un grand sourire, en jetant un petit clin d'œil à Peter par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard. Il se recula, me fixant longuement dans les yeux.

J'avais eus raison de penser qu'il était en réalité mature. C'était comme s'il avait compris l'enjeu. Comme s'il savait, s'il avait deviné, rien qu'en me voyant parmi les préfets, qu'il devait tout faire pour montrer qu'il serait plus ouvert avec moi qu'avec les autres. Qu'il serait plus proche de moi que des autres. Il savait que ça signifierait une période de répit pour lui.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Miller qui avait l'air tout aussi abasourdi que les autres '_ Vous auriez pas un jeu d'échec ? Sa sœur est vraiment nulle ' _Dis-je, un sourire aux lè petit Serpentard éclata de rire. _' Tu sais quoi Ethan ? J'ai une de ces idées ! Pourquoi on jouerait pas tout les deux contre … Disons Miller et Griffin ? Je suis sûre que même ta sœur est plus douée que ces deux-là réunis '_

Griffin me lança un regard noir mais peu importait. Je m'affirmai encore plus à présent, surtout que maintenant, ils se mettront beaucoup plus facilement à douter de leur choix. Forcément, le préfet des lions sentait la menace, et Carter n'avait pas menti en disant qu'on pourrait croire qu'il allait exploser … J'en voyais presque la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Le Serpentard ne resta pas longtemps avec nous, en quelques secondes j'étais allée plus loin qu'il ne l'avait fait en quelques mois. Ils ne savaient dont plus quoi faire. Ou comment réagir.

_' Je suppose que j'ai passé l'épreuve ? ' _Demandai-je en insistant bien sur le mot épreuve, je vis Griffin et Taylor échanger un regard surpris à ma plus grande joie. Le sous-entendu était passé.

* * *

_' Comment tu pouvais être sûre que mon frère réagirait comme ça ? ' _Me demanda Parker alors que l'on marchait à travers le château presque désert – la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard de février laissait peu de personnes à l'intérieur des murs. D'où mon intention d'y resté. _' Je ne le savais pas, il m'a vraiment surprise sur ce coup-là '_

_' C'est normal. Il a ressentit que tu pouvais être importante pour lui '_

_' Comme il a ressentit … '_

_' Toi et moi. Oui. '_

_' C'est de famille ma parole ' _Elle rit _' Il est juste hypra-sensible '_

_' À la limite de l'empathie ? ' _

_' Oui, enfin … Notre famille n'aime pas particulièrement ce mot qui sonne trop Moldu pour eux. Mais il n'y a strictement aucune chance qu'il ai pu développé des dons particuliers à cet âge-ci, sans que je ne puisse le voir en plus. Donc je suppose que oui, il doit être empathique ' _Il y eut un petit silence, je ne savais même pas où nous nous dirigions_ ' Mais je crois qu'il t'aime bien '_

_' Je n'ai rien fait de particulier '_

_' Tu l'a défendu. Si j'ai pu vous entendre, lui aussi ' _J'hochai la tête, j'en avais fait la même déduction à l'époque. _' Et tu ne veux pas forcément qu'il parle, je crois que c'est important pour lui '_

_' J'ai entendu dire que … Des fois quand une personne ne parle pas pendant un certain temps elle … Perdait la parole. Plus ou moins '_

_' Jònsson, est-ce que tu serai inquiète ? ' _Sourit-elle

_' Serait-ce un crime ? '_

_' Il parle des fois. Enfin, à personne mais il murmure des choses dans son coin. Et puis, tu vois bien qu'il rigole. Le problème n'est pas qu'il ne veut plus parler, il ne veut juste plus communiquer '_

_' Le rire, c'est de la communication Parker '_

_' Peut-être, mais tu ne communique aucune information, aucune donnée. C'est un état d'âme '_

_' Tu crois vraiment que c'est bien pour lui ? '_

_' Ça doit être sa façon de se reconstruire. C'est pas plus mal '_

_' … Pure tu veux dire ' _Elle hocha la tête _' Il se reconstruit seul, personne ne pourra faire quoi que ce soit contre lui '_

_' A part Harper '_

_' … Malheureusement, oui. Mais on a un autre problème. Le château est presque vide et tout ce qu'on trouve à faire c'est de se promener … Je trouve ça déprimant '_

_' Je sais pas toi ' _Commençai-je avec un sourire_ ' Mais j'ai une petite faim '_

* * *

_' T'es sûre de toi là ? ' _J'acquiesçai _' Suffit de chatouiller la poire ' _Parker s'exécuta, et la poire se transforma en poignée. L'entrée des cuisines de Poudlard. Nous rentrions timidement à l'intérieur quand un Elfe de Maison se précipita sur nous, nous proposant de préparer des pancakes et des éclairs au chocolat. Une fois qu'il fut parti je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, m'asseyant sur l'une des tables présentes dans la salle. Parker m'y rejoint _' Je crois que je suis perdue là, y'a un détail comique que je n'ai pas saisit ? '_

Je secouai négativement la tête _' Ne me dis pas que tu as en réalité - ' _Reprit-elle

_' Chut ' _Dis-je alors que je m'approchais d'elle _' Ouais, des pancakes et des éclairs, hein ? J'aurai dû m'en douter ' _Dit-elle avec un sourire alors que l'Elfe de Maison revenait avec un petit plateau qu'il déposa sur la table '_ Merci Zeubby ' _Il hocha la tête et disparut _' Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je n'allais rien faire ? '_

_' Cette journée sert à rien '_

_' Je le prends comme un compliment '_

_' Tu peux, on a pas besoin de prétexte '_

_' Parker … Arrêtes un peu de feindre '_ Je postai mes jambes de part et d'autres des siennes _' Oublie cette idée ' _Dit-elle en cherchant mes lèvres qu'elle ne trouva pas. Même en réitérant plusieurs fois l'essai _' Pas question ' _Dit-elle cette fois-ci en me voyant me servir dans le plateau qui contenait en réalité fruits et chocolat. Je souris, dégageant ses mains de mes cuisses. Une fois de plus son regard, même si je savais qu'il ne pouvait le faire, me découpait de part en part, me rendait vulnérable. Je m'en détachai cependant, m'approchant plus encore d'elle, jusqu'à ce que mon souffle trouve sa peau, son cou.

_' Joyeuse Saint-Valentin Parker '_ Chuchotai-je dans son oreille avant de porter une fraise trempée dans le chocolat à sa bouche. Elle me fixa longuement, je sentis, étrangement, mon cœur déchirer ma poitrine. Comme si c'était un unique appel, un unique appel auquel pourrait répondre un unique refus. Comme si, cette fois-ci, les attentes étaient tellement fortes qu'elle grandissaient la peur de la déception. L'amplifiaient, la multipliaient.

_' Je vais te tuer ' _Dit-elle en croquant finalement dans le fruit, mâchant lentement. Je souris, bouillonnant littéralement à l'intérieur. Les attentes avaient aussi accru l'exaltation qui en résultait _' Hin hin '_

Je n'eus pas même le temps de faire ne serait-ce que le plus petit des mouvements qu'elle me fit basculer sur la table, se retrouvant cette fois-ci sur moi, une de ses jambes s'immisça entre les miennes. Elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour venir chercher mes lèvres, pour descendre dans mon cou, ses mains s'introduisant sous ma chemise _' Est-ce que tu me déteste toujours ? '_

Elle s'arrêta, ses yeux perchés dans les miens _' Tu ne veux pas entendre de réponse '_

_' Je veux l'entendre '_

_' Jònsson … '_

_' Est-ce que tu me déteste toujours ? '_

_' Oui ' _Elle se retourna ensuite tellement vite que je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Un clic sonore se fit entendre, elle se leva, me soufflant de justesse de me cacher derrière la table. _' Parker ? Que faites-vous ici ? ' _La voix de McGonagall résonna dans les cuisines tandis qu'un Elfe de Maison accourait vers la Directrice.

_' J'adore les fruits et le chocolat. Vraiment '_ Je me retins de rire _' On se console avec ce qu'on a ' _Rajouta Parker.

_' Talbby, si vous voulez bien préparer des tourtes de boeuf aux rognons, c'est l'anniversaire du professeur Clakdant aujourd'hui et d'après ce que je sais, il en raffole ' _ Lança McGonagall.L'Elfe de Maison disparut _' Ne tardez pas Miss Parker '_

_' Bien Professeur '_

_

* * *

_

Je m'excuse pour ma petite note d'humour pourrave, ce fut un petit plaisir personnel

*sort*


	22. Aguamenti

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Et-Unième ;

_' Je t'ai déjà dis que ta copine me sortait vraiment par les yeux ? ' _James sourit doucement, je m'assis à côté de lui _' Elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment … '_

_' Elle t'a dit pourquoi ? '_

_' Non '_ Je me sentis un peu mal. Laissant le silence s'installer, je pesais le pour et le contre. Mais lui dire que je savais, qu'elle me l'avait dit, tout lui raconter, me paraissait, après longue réflexion, trop risqué. Non pas que je ne lui faisais pas confiance, mais la colère est une chose qui passe certaines barrières, notamment celle du 'je-ne-dirais-rien'. Moi-même quand je suis énervée, je serai capable de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

_' Ça va lui passer … C'est une fille … ' _Il rit, j'en souris _' C'est vrai que tu sais de quoi tu parles toi ' _Je lui tirai la langue_ ' Tu fais quoi ces vacances ? '_

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ce fut une toute autre voix que j'entendais. '_ J'espère que vous avez apporté des mouchoirs avec vous, le retour à la réalité sera dur pour vous, James '_

_' Tu sais Griffin, peu importe ce que les gens disent sur toi. Tu es aimable, attentionné, soucieux, et j'en passe … '_

_' Jònsson, crois-moi, tu devrais mieux rester en dehors de cela '_

_' Griffin ' _La voix de Weasley fit se retourner tout les visages. Je souris _' Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que je passe à côté de toi, ce sont des menaces que j'entends ? Surtout qu'elles paraissent souvent injustifiées '_

_' Je n'ai menacé personne '_

_' Bien sûr que non ' _Remarquai-je _' C'étaient des hallucinations auditives. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans le lait ce matin mais ça réussit pas à tout le monde … '_

La rousse me jeta un coup d'oeil, comme pour se donner du courage. James retins un sourire _' J'espère que tu … Ne boira plus de ce lait Griffin '_ Conclut-elle alors que je ne pu m'empêcher de rire cette fois-ci devant la tête du préfet qui acquiesçai doucement. Mais lorsque son regard se reposa sur moi, il devînt d'un noir profond_ ' Je sais pas ce que t'essayes de faire Jònsson, mais tu as intérêt à vite arrêter '_

_' Je n'ai rien fais. C'est que tu deviens paranoïaque maintenant '_

_' Kilian arrêtes, c'est bon, on y va '_ Tenta Taylor, mais il n'écoutait pas _' Kilian ! T'as entendu Ginny ou pas ? '_

_' C'est bon lâches-moi, je suis encore assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions ' _

_' Oui et tu sais donc très bien ce qu'il va se passer si tu continue comme ça '_

_' Tu devrais la fermer toi aussi ' _Qu'il se retourna, la baguette en main. Cette fois-ci, les choses allaient plus loin que je ne pensais qu'elles n'allaient jamais allées. J'avais juste demander à Weasley d'interrompre Griffin dès qu'il menacerait des élèves, dès qu'ils les traiterait mal. Histoire de le frustrer, de lui mettre la pression. Qu'il soit de plus en plus en colère, mais qu'il ne puisse plus évacuer sa colère car on lui aura préalablement retirer tout ce qui lui servait à extérioriser – terroriser les gens -. Qu'il n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire que de se rendre vulnérable, de se mettre à nu. Et là, je pourrais le cueillir.

Mais une telle chose n'était pas du tout prévue. Ça allait beaucoup plus loin. Ou peut-être que ça prenait carrément une nouvelle direction. _' Tu n'es pas en mesure de dire quoi que ce soit ' _Reprit-il sur le même ton qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt pour me parler. Ce qui semblait de plus en plus bizarre. Taylor n'était-elle pas, en quelque sorte, son bras droit ?

_' Tu devrais tout de suite baisser ça, Kilian '_

_' Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! ' _Gueula t-il alors que les lions semblaient eux aussi de plus en plus perplexes. Carter me lança un regard implorant.

Je soufflai, si il n'y avait que ça à faire pour qu'ils ne se sautent pas dessus ceux-là – ce qui n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée que ça, mais cela aurait signifier mettre à mort notre plan. '_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je lui parle de cette façon Griffin, c'est toi qui a l'habitude de le faire. Ouh, ça doit être chaud ' _Chaud était le mot, il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Le but étant qu'il explose sur moi et non pas sur Taylor … Si jamais une haine s'installait entre les deux, le jour où Griffin changera de camp, Taylor ne le fera pas. Et étant la deuxième Sixième année avec le plus de pouvoir … Elle serait dans la capacité de continuer ce que font les Septièmes années, ne serait-ce que dans le but de rendre la vie impossible au préfet.

_' Jònsson, je t'aurai prévenue ' _Je n'eus même pas le temps de comprendre ses paroles que je me pris son poing en pleine figure _' Kilian ! ' _Rugit Taylor. Je portai une main à mon nez, par Merlin, ça faisait pas du bien ! _' Eyrin ! '_ La voix venait de derrière nous. Alice avait l'air remontée à bloc, elle courait vers nous, Emily sur ses talons_ ' Je te jure Griffin, quand j'en aurai finis avec toi, même les dragons ne voudront plus de ta tête comme repas tellement elle leur paraîtra pitoyable, misérable, hideuse et dégoûtante ! '_

Elle ne me regardait pas, mais sa baguette était elle aussi levée. Le temps c'était comme arrêté. Je sentis juste James se tortiller à côté de moi, et me réparer rapidement le nez – non sans douleur. _' Merci ' _Il acquiesça '_ Ça va ? '_ Me chuchota t-il, comme s'il n'osait pas interrompre l'intensité de la scène

_' Oui oui, mais je crois qu'Alice … '_ Griffin paraissait absent. Comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire lui même qu'il avait fait ça. Mais Alice ne semblait pas le moins du monde se soucier de ses états d'âme. Le spectacle avait rameuté quelques personnes autour de nous, même Peter et Stewart étaient là.

_' Alice calmes-toi '_ Commença inutilement Emily, alors que Griffin était toujours silencieux _' Tu es vraiment … Vraiment ' _Alice perdait son contrôle, je l'avais rarement vu comme ça, mais le plus souvent, ça s'était terminé vraiment très mal. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui était remontée._ ' Trop c'est trop Kilian. T'es même pas foutu de garder tes putains de problèmes pour toi ! ' _Taylor était elle aussi au bord de l'ébullition _' Tu crois que ça nous aide ça ? Tu crois que ça va jouer en notre faveur ? T'es vraiment con ma parole ! '_

_' J'suis désolé '_

_' Ouah, ça me fait une belle jambe tiens '_

_' Garde ce ton pour toi ! T'as pas à me faire la morale. Et puis c'est pas comme si elle l'avait pas cherché '_

_' Ah bah tout va bien alors : elle a répondu à ta provocation. T'es vraiment pas croyable ' _Taylor n'eut pas le temps de rajouter une seule syllabe qu'Alice administra au préfet sûrement l'une des plus belles baffes que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. _' Tu la touche ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, je te jure que ma menace sera exécutée. Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je t'interdis même de lui parler ou de la regarder '_

_' Tu sais quoi Stevens ? Va te faire foutre '_ Le contrôle se perdait de plus en plus, cette fois-ci, c'était Peter qui intervenait _' Ne lui parles pas comme ça '_

_' J'ai de plus en plus peur mamaaaan ' _

_' C'est qu'il s'est vite remis ce petit Griffin ' _Tout le monde me jeta un coup d'oeil, je me levai _' Allez quoi, c'est bon. Je suis pas morte. Et même morte, d'ailleurs, je reviendrai t'en mettre une Griffin, si tu parle encore une fois comme ça à Alice ! '_

_' CALMEZ-VOUS ' _Miller arrivait, suivit de Dan – le deuxième préfet de Poufsouffle -. _' C'est seulement maintenant que tu ouvre la bouche Miller ? '_

_' Jònsson, tu ne vaux pas mieux que Griffin, alors si j'étais toi, je la fermerai '_ À partir de ce moment là, je ne compris plus aucune des paroles qui avaient fusées les unes après les autres. Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu intercepté, la majorité des personnes me défendait. Même Peter et Stewart. Étonnant. Je dirais même, étonnement étonnant.

_' Je veux que tout le monde se disperse, le spectacle est terminé. Griffin, Jònsson, on en reparlera. Il y a un match qui nous attends cet après-midi, vous devriez être en train de supporter votre équipe '_

J'entendis le préfet des lions murmurer un petit _' Équipe ? Quelle équipe ? Il n'y en a qu'une cette année, d'équipe ' _Puis les gens disparaissaient. Griffin était parti en colère s'exciter contre un arbre, Taylor sur les talons. Carter en avait profité pour rester dans les parages.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? ' _Demandai-je _' Je t'avais dis qu'il était à cran. Sinon, très bonne idée d'utiliser Weasley, je pensais pas que t'aurai réussit à la convaincre '_

_' Mais pourquoi s'énerver contre Taylor ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C'était comme d'habitude ... '_

_' Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ? '_ Alice, Emily et James nous regardait tour à tour. _' Non '_

_' C'est pourtant simple … Ça se verrait même dans le noir '_

_' Qu'est-ce qui se verrait même dans le noir ? ' _Elle souffla_ ' Il est amoureux de toi ' _Je la regardai avec de grands yeux ronds _' C'est une blague ? '_

_' Depuis l'année dernière ' _Je regardai les filles, elles ne semblaient pas le moins du monde surprises. Il n'y avait que moi que ça étonnait ? _' Eyrin ' _Commença Alice _' Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne toujours sur toi ? '_

_' Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était si protecteur l'année dernière ? '_ Continua James

_' Mais ça a aucun sens. On est d'accord ? J'étais même pas au courant ! '_

_' Mais parce que des fois, tu es vraiment aveugle ! '_

_' Le fait que ce soit toi qui lui met des bâtons dans les roues, toi qui – enfin tu vois quoi. Ça le met hors de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il réagit excessivement avec toi, c'est pour ça qu'il s'énervait contre Taylor '_

_' Ça changes pas mal de choses … '_

_' Enfaîte pas vraiment, ça va plutôt nous aider. Tu voulais le déstabiliser ? Bah là c'est puissance 10 '_

_' Ah nan je crois pas Carter, je refuse de jouer sur ça. Ce sera sans moi ' _Je commençai à m'éloigner du groupe, mais James me rattrapa_ ' C'est un peu hypocrite là '_

_' De quoi tu parles ? '_

_' Tu crois que ce que tu fais n'a aucune conséquence ? L'histoire du Poufsouffle est pas passé inaperçue. Personne ne sait que t'as un rapport, mais quand j'ai entendu ' Parker et une fille de Serdaigle ' dans la salle commune, j'ai vite fais le lien. Tu as joué sur ses sentiments pour 'jouer' avec Parker, alors ne viens pas dire que ça te pose un problème d'éthique de jouer avec ceux de Griffin '_

_' Matt … '_

_' Non. J'ignore ce que vous avez en tête toi et Carter, ou même ce que t'as en tête, toi, en ce moment. Mais, sans vouloir te vexer, ces derniers temps tu marches pas vraiment sur la route de l'honnêteté, de la morale ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre du même genre. C'est un peu tard pour vouloir se mettre à parcourir le bon chemin, tu crois pas ? ' _J'acquiesçai. Il avait raison. Il avait toujours raison.

* * *

La tension était palpable sur le terrain _' Lorris envoie à nouveau un boulet de canon en direction de Mattew, c'est pas passé loin ! Comme d'habitude ! Les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle ont beau être plus que doués, les Cognards ont l'air d'être plus puissants encore ! John marque à nouveau, 190 à 100 pour GRYFFONDOR ! Jason qui fais une magnifique passe en arrière à Terry, Mattew, Jason, magnifique trio, encore une fois, de Poufsouffle. Terry arrive face aux buts, mais Lorris s'interpose à nouveau ! Sa batte est une arme d'exception ! Cette année, on a le droit à de magnifiques joueurs ! John récupère, Williams, John, passe intercepté par Terry, Jason … BUT DE POUFSOUFFLE ! 190 à 110 ! '_ Le match continuait ainsi, je ne faisait même plus attention. J'étais, de toute façon, alarmée par les bonds d'Alice à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Alice, pourquoi avait-elle réagit d'une telle façon ? Elle devait vraiment aller mal … Mais je ne pouvais rien lui dire. Je ne devais pas lui dire _' But de GRYFFONDOR ! 210 à 110 ! On dirait que dans le duel batteurs/poursuiveurs, les batteurs sont vainqueurs ! QUOIQUE ! Duncan a repéré le vif d'or ! Et les Cognards pleuvent ! Lorris et Murray se donnent à coeur joie ! Mais Duncan esquive les Cognards, et Miles doit lui aussi batailler pour ne pas se prendre les Cognards de ses batteurs en pleine face ! Un Cognard frôle le bras du Poufsouffle, puis revient vers le batteur – non, on dirait qu'il se dirige vers Miles ! __Le piège de Gryffondor se referme sur lui-même ! Miles tombe à terre, Duncan est seul à la poursuite de la Victoire ! On dirait que du niveau des poursuiveurs le jeu s'est arrêté pour les Gryffondors, Poufsouffle marque ! 210 à 120. Techniquement Poufsouffle a déjà gagné, mais encore faut-il que Duncan ne chute pas non plus et Lorris et Murray l'ont bien compris ! Encore plus enragés d'avoir faillit à leurs équipes, ils se déchaînent littéralement. Attendez ! Ducan fonce en direction de Lorris, il évite le Cognard de Murray, ne perdant pas Lorris de vue … Que se passe t-il ? PAR MERLIN, Duncan s'empare du vif d'or sous le nez de Lorris ! VICTOIRE DE POUFSOUFFLE. Les Poursuiveurs gagnent sur les Batteurs ! Qu'est-ce je ne vous avez pas dit ? Que de surprises cette année ! '_

_' Des mouchoirs Griffin ? ' _J'ai crû me prendre un deuxième poing, d'ailleurs, j'avais même déjà fermé les yeux. J'avais du mal, tout de même, à poser mes yeux sur lui. Ça me déstabilisait quelque peu.

Mais après longue réflexion, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Tout notre plan consistait à le faire perdre son autorité sur les Préfets, non ? S'il avait vraiment des sentiments pour moi, c'est vrai que ça nous facilitait la tâche. Il fallait juste qu'on fasse attention à ce qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à Taylor. Le reste importait peu.

_' C'est marrant ' _Enchaînai-je_ ' C'est pas le deuxième match que Poufsouffle gagne ? '_ Griffin me lança un regard noir. Je souris, tout comme lors du dernier match, les gens étaient en ébullition. Que ce soit Poufsouffles, Serdaigles, ou même certains Serpentards, ils accueillaient cette victoire avec un grand sourire. Gryffondor, la maison des héros ? La maison des perdants plutôt pour le moment.

_' Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jònsson ? On serait pas masochiste par hasard ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que je t'en mette une deuxième, en tout cas '_

_' HAN Griffin ! Si tu savais à quel point j'ai toujours rêver de t'entendre dire ça ! Vas y, frappe-moi ! ' _Alice éclata de rire, mais je me sentis d'un seul coup vraiment … Sale. C'était vrai, pourtant, que je n'avais rien ressenti pour le Poufsouffle. Je n'y avais jamais réellement pensé. Là, ce n'était qu'un jeu que je jouais, pourtant tout ce truc avec le Poufsouffle, ça avait été moi. Pas un rôle. Moi. Au fond, j'étais tout de même très …

_' T'es vraiment une salope ' _Ah oui voilà, ce mot me conviendrait parfaitement. Mais de ma bouche, pas de la sienne _' Tu vas vraiment pleurer ? Parce que sinon, tu me le dis, je vais chercher du nougat et une couverture ' _Balançai-je avant qu'Alice ne se précipite d'un seul coup devant le lion, lui administrant une nouvelle baffe. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à elle aussi ? _' Je t'avais prévenu de ne jamais la - '_

_' Alice ! ' _Elle se retourna vers moi, surprise_ ' On s'en va, c'est bon. Laisse-le '_

_' Je veux pas de ta pitié Jònsson '_

_' Eh bah c'est dommage Griffin, c'est tout ce que tu n'aura jamais de moi ' _Une salope ' _Passes de bonnes vacances ' _Une vraie salope.


	23. Lumos

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Deuxième ;

Je détestais encore plus Griffin depuis que je savais, mais peut-être que le fait que ça m'aie fait réfléchir atténuait quelque peu ma colère. Enfin, non. Il était stupide, arrogant, hypocrite. S'en prendre particulièrement à James, s'acharner serait même plus juste, pour un truc aussi débile, c'était franchement pitoyable.

Mais il y avait tout le reste, il y avait Parker. Il y avait la nécessité, le besoin, de plus en plus présent, de mettre les choses à plat. Du moins, dans mon esprit. De se poser les questions, et de ne pas avoir peur d'y répondre. Carter avait réveillé ce besoin, ou peut-être qu'il était déjà présent, je n'en sais rien. Mais en tout cas, je n'arrivais plus à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tellement de mots faisaient échos, tellement de choses se percutaient les unes contre les autres que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aurai aimé être de ces personnes qui ne se posent pas de questions, qui foncent quelque soit le prix à payer. Qui n'ont pas peur de se prendre la vérité en pleine face sans y avoir été préalablement préparés, qui n'ont pas besoin de connaître, d'analyser, et de comprendre chacun de leur gestes, chacune de leur pensées, pour être en accord avec eux même. _' Si tu le dis à l'oral, ce sera plus facile ' _

_' Je peux toujours essayer de le dire à l'écrit, mais c'est vrai que ce sera un peu plus dur '_

_' Eyrin … '_

_' Désolée, désolée ' _J'avais pris la facilité, ça ne me ressemblait pas. Et ça m'effrayait encore plus, justement parce que ça ne me ressemblait pas. Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose, au fond. Peut-être que c'était ce que j'attendais, sans vraiment vouloir l'admettre. Que quelqu'un ou quelque chose me libère de ce poids. Mais peut-être aussi que c'était tout le contraire. Peut-être que c'était un signe, une façon de comprendre que c'était quelque chose d'impossible. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être.

Quoiqu'il en soit, peu importait ce que c'était. Parce que c'était déjà trop tard.

_' C'est pas la fin du monde ' _Reprit James, en venant s'installer à côté de moi. J'étais couchée sur mon lit, fixant mon plafond comme s'il avait toutes les solutions. Ou du moins, qu'il savait quelles pistes exploiter. Mais tout ce qu'il était, c'était silencieux.

_' Bien sûr que si. C'est de l'impuissance '_

_' Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as jamais été - '_

_' C'est pas ça la question. Je parle de moi. Tu comprends Matt ? C'est moi qui est impuissante face à- à '_

_' À ce que tu ressens. Et c'est normal '_

_' NON ' _Les larmes explosaient contre ma joue sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pleurai pas souvent, ça ne fit que plus m'énerver encore._ ' Elle m'énerve '_

_' Eyrin … '_

_' Je la déteste '_

_' Eyrin ! '_

_' Je la hais '_

_' Tu l'aimes … '_

_' J'ai envie de me pendre ' _Balançai-je en me cachant dans un coussin. James rit doucement, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à mon tour, le maudissant de toutes mes forces. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il me ressemblait trop, qu'il savait comment je réagissais, comment je fonctionnais. Alors qu'on ne parlait réellement ensemble que depuis cette année.

_' Bon d'accord, peut-être pas me pendre … Je vais me faire arracher la tête par un Hippogriffe plutôt '_

_' Tu pourra rejoindre le Club des Chasseurs Sans Têtes comme ça '_

_' Et faire du lancer de têtes ! Mon rê-ve ! '_ Il rit _' Arrêtes de te poser des questions Eyrin, les choses sont comme elles sont '_

_' J'ai besoin de faire un chekpoint régulier '_

_' Très bien. Exposons les faits '_

_' Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? '_

_' Tu ne t'ai jamais posé de questions sur ta relation avec Parker jusqu'à maintenant '_ M'ignora t-il _' Et à ce que je saches, ça ne t'as pas tuée '_

Il avait raison. C'était ça dont j'avais besoin. Quelqu'un qui me libérait de cette obligation de toujours me poser des questions. Qui me libérait du poids des réponses. Je voulais de l'insouciance.

Je réfléchissais trop, et ce qui se passait au château cette année, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ça les empirait plus encore. Je devais, jour après jour, penser, analyser, conclure. Imaginer des plans, des positions à défendre, des rôles à jouer. Je devais faire attention à ce que je disais, à qui je le disais.

Je devais tout calculer, la moindre des petites choses. Alors, oui, peut-être que je voulais un échappatoire. Non, enfaîte, je voulais un échappatoire.

_' Je l'aime '_ Il sourit.

* * *

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en descendant dans la cuisine. C'est que voir mon père et James en train de s'acharner à faire le repas du soir, c'était tout simplement magnifique. Je crois que mon père avait gardé cette habitude de ma mère qui faisait toujours la cuisine façon Moldue. Elle ne pouvait pas la faire autrement de toute façon.

_' Ce souvenir est gravé à jamais dans ma mémoire ' _Riai-je en m'installant à table. _' Tu pourrais nous donner un coup de main ' _Dit James, en train de se battre avec la viande.

_' C'est tellement mieux vu d'ici … '_

_' J'imagine oui '_ Rit mon père. _' Les Torrents de Sundsvall ont gagné face aux Cerfs-Volants de Karasjok ' _Balançai-je alors que mon père fit un bond énorme qui effraya James. Il en avait même lâché son couteau. _' Yeeeeeah, je le savais ! '_

_' Son équipe préférée vient de battre une des meilleurs équipes norvégiennes en match amical '_ Expliquai-je à James qui avait l'air un peu perdu _' D'ailleurs, en Angleterre, le frère d'Alice a gagné contre les Canons de Chudley '_

_' Pas compliqué en même temps '_ Souligna le Poufsouffle

_' Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? ' _Demanda soudainement mon père après s'être enfin calmé '_ Non, pourquoi ? '_

_' Elle ment, mais il faut faire comme si on ne le voyait pas '_ Sourit James en s'adressant à mon père comme si je n'étais pas dans la même pièce qu'eux '_ C'est que tu pourrais m'aider Matt '_ Commença mon père _' J'suis justement en train d'écrire une notice d'utilisation pour ces choses-là, et on dirait que tu t'y connais pas mal ' _

_' Note à moi même : ne plus jamais vous mettre dans la même pièce vous deux ' _Balançai-je alors que James éclatait de rire.

* * *

À peine avais-je posé les yeux sur elle que je me sentais déjà ridicule. Ma 'crise' avait vraiment été inutile. C'était une évidence, depuis la soirée de la Tour d'Astronomie. Je l'aimais. C'était ça le sentiment de gêne, c'était ça la manque de contact durant les semaines qui avaient séparées la rentrée et la Saint-Valentin.

_' Je t'ai déjà vu sourire pour pas grand chose, mais là, tu souris vraiment pour rien '_

_' J'suis contente de vous revoir, c'est tout Em' '_

_' Si tu le d- ah mais c'est pas vrai, l'autre se ramène ' _Je détachais mes yeux de la Serpentard pour les posés sur … Griffin qui avançait vers nous _' Tourne sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de l'ouvrir Griffin ' _Commença Alice

_' Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bref, peu importe, je viens m'excuser '_ Je ne crois pas avoir été la seule à tombée totalement des nues sur ce coup-là. Mais la surprise ne dura pas longtemps, elle s'effaça au moment même où le préfet jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Taylor.

_' Je suis désolé, j'ai … Je n'aurai pas dû m'en prendre à toi Jònsson '_

_' Ni à James ' _Soulignai-je

_' Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé '_ Continua t-il en faisant abstraction.

_' Ce qui me choque le plus, c'est que tu n'essayes même pas de faire en sorte qu'elles paraissent sincères tes excuses. Mais tu peux retourner chez Taylor lui dire que tes excuses sont acceptées avec la même mauvaise foi qu'elles ont été prononcées ' _Comme si le fait qu'il venait s'excuser, pourrait effacer ce qu'il s'était produit. Il me tira tout de même un sourire. Il s'était lui-même mis dans une position difficile, mais je savais bien, du moins je me doutais bien qu'il réussirait à s'en sortir. Sinon, ce serait que sa prise sur les préfets n'était vraiment pas aussi solide que je l'imaginais.

* * *

Je passais à travers le cinquième étage, me dirigeant vers la salle commune quand une main agrippa ma chemise, m'embarquant dans un couloir adjacent '_ Y'a un truc qui m'a manqué _' Fit Parker avant de chercher mes lèvres. Je rompis le contact _' Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir _' Elle sourit, on ne se souciait pas des même choses apparemment. Elle ré-exécuta le même geste, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Malgré le risque d'être interrompues, je répondis au baiser_ ' Ce que tu me fais pas faire '_

_' Ça, c'est rien. Je ne viens que de commencer '_ Sourit-elle, alors qu'elle commençait à dénouer ma cravate. Je ne bougeais pas tandis que ma cravate tombait au sol. Immédiatement suivie par ma cape. L'endroit était mal choisit_ ' On est dans un couloir ' _Elle hocha la tête, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, avant de venir m'embrasser plus fougueusement. _' On est aussi au cinquième étage et tu es préfète '_ Souffla t-elle contre mes lèvres

_' Comment tu sais qu'elle est au cinquième étage ? '_

_' Franchement ? On s'enfout un peu. C'est par où ? '_ Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire _' La Statue de Boris le Hagard, quatrième porte à gauche ' _Elle sourit me tirant avec elle jusqu'à la porte en question _' Je suppose qu'il y a un mot de passe ? '_

_' C'est que tu suppose très bien '_

_' Jònsson ? '_

_' Oui ? '_

_' C'est un supplice là ' _Je souris avant de finalement prononcé le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit sur la Salle de Bains des Préfets, Parker me tira à l'intérieur sans que je n'eus le temps de faire un seul mouvement. Mon dos percutait déjà le mur, je frissonnais déjà sous le contact de ses mains sur ma peau. Elle se débarrassa doucement de ma chemise, déposait des baisers le long de ma mâchoire, de mon cou, dans le creux de ma clavicule, descendant jusqu'à rencontrer un bout de tissu.

Un bruit d'éclaboussure fit faire un bon énorme à mon cœur, la Serpentard se retourna violemment. J'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits mais il y avait bien une tête au milieu de l'eau. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la même pièce que nous.

Je remettais ma chemise aussi vite que cela m'était possible, assez perturbée que j'étais à ce moment là. La silhouette avait l'air toute aussi perdue que nous l'étions et plus que choquée aussi, vu le silence qui suivit.

_' Euh … Je … '_ Ça n'était qu'à sa voix que je le reconnu. C'était le Poufsouffle. Le Poufsouffle. Il n'était même pas préfet, que faisait-il ici ? Et puis, par Merlin, il y avait plus important. Réagir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Parker. Elle avait les yeux rivés dans le vide, un véritable arrêt sur image. J'attrapai son poignet, la tirant vers la sortie. Il fallait fuir ; les explications ne servaient à rien.

Elle s'affaissa dans le couloir, je m'adossais contre le mur. Je n'étais même plus capable de tenir debout. Demain. Demain. Ce sera la fin. J'imaginais déjà la réaction d'Alice, ou celle d'Emily _' On est morte ' _Il y avait aussi l'école toute entière. Non c'était impossible. Juste impossible.

J'avais déjà envie de partir d'ici, le plus loin possible. D'aller finir ma vie tranquillement dans une colline isolée de tout et de tous. M'enfuir.

_' Il faut toujours qu'il y ai quelque chose d'autre '_ Souffla Parker, à mon plus grand étonnement. C'était tout ? Tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ?

_' Je sais pas si tu as vu la même chose que moi mais mes études, je peux aller les terminer en Suède '_

_' C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? '_

_' On dirait que c'est toi qui n'en a rien à foutre ! '_

_' Bien sûr que non. Tu crois quoi ? Entre mon frère et moi, ma famille va pas mettre longtemps à nous balancer dans la rue ! ' _

_' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? '_

_' On attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire d'autre ? ' _Attendre ? Attendre de voir tout s'écrouler ? De voir les choses se détruire au fur et à mesure autour de nous ?

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? ' _Je levai les yeux, il ne manquait plus que ça_ ' C'est pas le moment Griffin ! '_

_' Calme tes ardeurs Jònsson, j'allais juste prendre un bain. Tu sais ce que c'est ? Non parce que des fois, on peut se poser la question. Tiens regarde, Parker en est même tombée par terre '_

_' Fermes-là '_

_' C'est que ça a ses humeurs en plus '_

_' Ferme ta putain de gueule ou je te jure que je t'enferme dans un des coffres de Gringotts pour que tu puisse y pourrir comme la vulgaire bouse d'Hippogriffe que tu es ! _'

_' T'es vraiment … Vulgaire, je suis outré '_ Finit-il en entrant dans la salle de bain. Il m'avait vraiment mise hors-de-moi. Dans quelques minutes au plus tard, il sera au courant. Pas de doutes quant au fait qu'il sera capable de propager l'information avec une rapidité exemplaire._ ' On devrait rejoindre nos dortoirs avant qu'il ne ressorte. C'est trop pour moi ce soir ' _


	24. Finite Incantatem

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Troisième ;

Je n'avais que difficilement fermer les yeux. Trop de choses s'étaient battues en duel dans ma tête. Je m'étais contentée de regarder les filles dormir, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je les voyais comme je les connaissais.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise quand le matin je me réveillais et que je constatais que rien n'avait changé. Je ne comprenais pas, pas un seul regard tordus, pas une seule remarque, réflexion, même pas un seul sous-entendu. Rien du tout. Je cherchais le Poufsouffle des yeux mais ne le voyait nulle part. Griffin quant à lui était bel et bien à la table des Gryffondors, mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ma présence, il me fit un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un large sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? _' Tu ne manges pas Eyrin ? '_

_' Si si '_ Dis-je en me servant de l'omelette _' T'as des cernes horribles '_ Fit Alice

_' J'ai pas vraiment réussit à dormir cette nuit, y'a des soirs comme ça où je suis pas super fatiguée ' _

_' Ouais...' _Il n'y avait aucun autre ton au monde qui pouvait me signaler d'une meilleure façon que celle-ci qu'elle n'était pas du tout convaincue.

_' Rassure-moi, personne ne t'as insulté, lancé des regards étranges, fait des sous-entendus bizarres, ou quoi que ce soit du genre ? ' _Parker sourit, rangeant ses affaires dans son sac_ ' Étrangement, non. J'ai crû que j'hallucinais ce matin ' _Elle s'en alla à travers les rayons de la bibliothèque, ça tombait bien, je devais remettre un livre à sa place.

_' Le Poufsouffle n'as rien dit … '_ Constatai-je avec étonnement en la suivant.

_' Je n'y crois pas. Il était vraiment en colère et frustré. Il avait tout à gagner à parler, ou même à en profiter pour faire du chantage '_

_' Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que personne n'est au courant ? '_ Demandai-je alors que je rangeais le livre de Runes_ ' C'est une excellente question '_

Nous sortions finalement de la bibliothèque quand Griffin passa à côté de nous, un grand sourire aux lèvres. À nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, je percutai. Le signe était évident en fin de compte _' Il est au courant '_

_' De quoi tu parles Jònsson ? '_

_' Griffin, il est au courant ' _Je l'arrêtai, elle me regardait, surprise _' Réfléchis, c'est logique. Pourquoi le Poufsouffle n'a pas parlé ? Parce que Griffin a fait pression ! Il l'a intimidé ou menacé ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ' _Un groupe de Quatrièmes années passèrent dans le couloir, on avait dû se décaler contre l'un des murs pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus.

_' Pourquoi est-ce que Griffin aurait fait ça ? Il t'a frappé : il te protègerai pas le derrière dans un truc pareil, même par amour ' _Reprit finalement Parker.

_' T'étais au courant qu'il m'avait frappé ? '_

_' Je pensais que tu m'en aurais parler d'ailleurs … ' _

_' Désolée, j'aurai dû. Mais … Enfin bref, il doit bien se douter de quelque chose ! Tu parlais de chantage avant … C'est lui qui peut l'exercer à présent, il a le contrôle ! ' _Je parlais plus que rapidement, comme à chaque fois que je comprenais enfin quelque chose. Elle en sourit.

_' Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il voudrait te faire chanter ? Tu n'es pas plus riche que lui '_

_' Non. Mais il sait qu'il est en danger. Il doit sentir que quelque chose se trame derrière son dos. Il aura une pression sur moi le moment où je pourrai enfin le détrôner … Ce qui veut dire que je ne pourrai probablement plus … Le détrôner ... '_

_' Comment pourrait-il savoir ? Ça se voit à des kilomètres que tu n'apprécie pas Carter, et t'as dû parler trois fois dans ta vie à Weasley '_

_' Carter … Non … ' _Tout s'était si bien dérouler jusqu'à présent. On avait eut une chance de pouvoir remettre Griffin à sa place, et maintenant elle s'envolait doucement. Sûrement. Et il y avait la soeur à Carter ! _' Mais qu'est-ce que tu - '_ Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer que je filai à travers les escaliers. Il fallait que je trouve Carter le plus rapidement possible.

J'imaginais qu'elle avait dû être en compagnie de Griffin, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention aux gens qui l'accompagnaient. Mais ils étaient tout le temps ensemble, donc ils devraient l'être cette fois aussi.

Je les aperçus finalement en train de rejoindre le troisième étage, sûrement se dirigeaient-ils vers le salle commune. Je soufflai, comment voir Carter, seule ? _' Jònsson ? '_ Je me retournai, Weasley venait vers moi _' Un problème ? '_

J'hochai la tête, remerciant mentalement le hasard _' Il faudrait que je parle à Carter, et à toi aussi. Discrètement '_

_' Griffin leur laisse de moins en moins d'espace, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire ' _Je la remercia. Griffin se doutait donc bien de quelque chose ? Se doutait-il que la menace venait de l'intérieur ? De son espèce de bande ? Si oui, c'en était réellement finit._ ' Je ne penses pas qu'il soupçonne Carter ' _Commença la rousse comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées _' Si j'ai bien compris, il croit que tu veux sa place à tout prix. On t'as même collé le surnom de « Serpentarde bleue » '_

_' Charmant '_ Elle rit _' Écoutes Jònsson, disons, demain ? Ce soir, ce sera vraiment pas possible '_

_' Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? '_ M'inquiétai-je. _' Tu n'as pas à agir maintenant, les choses étaient claires, non ? '_

_' Ouais … ' _De toute façon, il en faudrait beaucoup pour que je ne puisse rien qu'agir un jour. Mais savoir qu'ils allaient faire une de leurs 'épreuves' me glaçait le sang. Comme si la guerre n'avait pas suffit, comme s'il leur fallait toujours plus d'horreur. Et savoir que je ne pouvais rien faire … Non, savoir que la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour améliorer cette situation venait de disparaître, je crois que ça m'affectait pas mal.

* * *

_' Comment va Mary ? '_ Emily leva les yeux vers moi, délaissant son devoir de Divination. Je profitai de l'absence d'Alice pour lui poser la question que j'avais à l'esprit depuis quelque temps déjà car nous n'avions pas eut l'occasion d'en reparler depuis … Enfin, elle avait plutôt fuit cette discussion.

Elle resta un moment le regard dans le vide, avant de se re-pencher sur son devoir, grattant frénétiquement sa plume sur le parchemin _' Em ? Elle va bien ? '_ Insistai-je

_' Elle est stable ' _Elle posa enfin sa plume _' Mais vraiment … Amochée. Elle était presque méconnaissable '_

_' Mais que s'est-il passé ? '_

_' Euh … Je - ' _Elle n'avait pas besoin de me faire un dessin, je compris tout de suite que c'était encore son père. Il avait sûrement dû, à nouveau, boire un verre de trop. Je posai une main sur son épaule et quand la première larme coula, elle se jeta dans mes bras, pleurant cette fois-ci à chaude larmes _' Ça va aller, Em' ' _J'essayais de la réconforter, mais rien y faisait, elle était vraiment à bout.

_' C'est pas que t'es pas belle quand tu pleure Em', mais tu l'es encore plus quand tu souris '_ Elle rit, séchant doucement ses larmes_ ' Je suis désolée '_

_' Non, c'est moi qui le suis. J'ai pas assuré sur ce coup-là '_

_

* * *

_

_' Ah tiens, lâcheuse ' _Je souris _' Et ça ne s'excuse même pas '_ S'offensa Parker

_' Manquerait plus que ça tiens ! … Où est ton frère ? ' _Elle s'assit sur un des murets qu'entouraient la cour intérieure _' À l'infirmerie '_

_' C'est grave ? '_

_' Chute dans l'escalier … ' _J'ai du faire une drôle de tête vu le sourire qu'elle tira_ ' J'ai fais la même tête quand je l'ai su '_ Rien d'étonnant. C'était de ça que se contentait Harper ? Non pas que ça n'était pas déjà assez, mais il n'y avait plus le même esprit. Il n'y avait plus cette envie d'humilier. Quelque chose avait-il changé ? Non impossible.

_' Elle doit préparer quelque chose … '_ Balança Parker, j'acquiesçai, ouvrai la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose quand le Poufsouffle passa près de nous. Dès qu'il nous aperçut, ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sol. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'en rire.

_' Je crois bien que t'avais raison Jònsson '_ Rit-elle. C'était assez … Soulageant. Un poids s'enlevait, ça devait être ça le rire. Une espèce de rire nerveux un peu incontrôlable … Car 5 minutes après, je n'avais toujours pas arrêté de rire.

_' Par contre ' _Elle redevint sérieuse _' Évites de le chercher celui-là, il respire la haine '_

_' HAN. Et si on le présentait à Harper ? ' _Balançai-je comme si je balançais l'idée du siècle. Elle éclata de rire.

_' Et bah, on dirait que ça rigole bien ici ! ' _Je me calmai doucement, essayant de contrôler mon rire. Griffin se tenait devant nous, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il était vraiment partout ce type _' Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Sorcière qui rit, à moitié dans son lit ! '_

Je lançai un regard à Parker, avant d'éclater de rire. _' À moitié dans son lit … C'est le mot __oui ' _Rit à son tour Parker. Le préfet des lions nous regardait bizarrement. Sûrement s'était-il attendu à ce que l'on réplique violemment. Sûrement aurais-je répliquer violemment si je n'avais pas été dans cet état.

_' Ok, je vois. Vous n'avez pas qu'un problème les filles … '_ Cette fois-ci, le calme vins de lui même. La phrase m'avait refroidie, totalement refroidie. J'allais répliquer, mais Parker avait été plus rapide que moi _' Tu devrais t'en aller, Griffin. Avant que les Serpentards ne croient, ce qui serait totalement in-ju-sti-fié, que tu as un problème avec moi. Simple avertissement '_

Et là encore, la preuve que tout le monde la respectait chez les serpents s'affirmait. C'est vrai que je ne la voyais plus depuis quelque temps, comme LA Serpentard. Je ne l'avais pas vue confrontée réellement à un conflit, du moins, à quelque chose qui dépassait les limites de sa propre maison.

Mais maintenant, il fallait avouer que l'effet était plutôt impressionnant. Sans vraiment pouvoir dire que toute l'attention était sur nous, je pouvais sentir, du moins, que la préoccupation du groupe de serpents non-loin, était bel et bien centrée sur Griffin. _' Tu n'es pas en mesure de prendre cette position '_ Commença le lion

_' Je n'en prends aucune. Et ne menace pas dans le vide Griffin, on sait tout les trois que tu ne te jettera pas à l'eau pour si peu '_ Fit Parker. Il me lança un regard. Il avait beau avoir le contrôle, il ne prendrait jamais le risque de lancer la seule arme qui lui restait, sa seule issue de secours, uniquement pour sauver ce qui lui restait de fierté. En tout cas, il ne le ferait pas s'il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait ; une pseudo autorité sur les préfets, et une bande de chiens totalement soumis. Bon d'accord, j'étais méchante.

Le préfet lança un dernier regard à la Serpentard, et forcé d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était apparut. _' T'es une véritable arme Parker ! '_

_' Ça a l'air de t'étonner '_ Sourit-elle

_' C'était quoi cette histoire de Serpentards ? ' _S'ils étaient capable de réagir face à ça, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils ne l'étaient pas face aux stupidités du préfet des lions. D'autant plus que si Parker avait une si grande influence, pourquoi ne réagissait-elle pas non plus ?

_' Si Griffin s'en prends à moi, il faut qu'il ai une raison valable. Venir sans rien, ça va lever des questions parmi les Serpentards ... Et il ne s'en est jamais pris aux sangs purs. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, sûrement qu'il pensait qu'il devait s'arrêter. C'est vrai, s'en prendre à trop gros, ça pourrait très bien représenté un risque … Ou une avancée phénoménale. Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne s'en ai jamais pris à nous, commencer maintenant, c'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ai eut dans sa vie ... La seule raison qu'il aurait pu trouver, c'est tu sais quoi, mais de ce côté là, il est bloqué ' _Elle était vraiment sûre d'elle. Enfin, du moins, plus que d'habitude. _' Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? '_

_' Rien '_

_' Jònsson … ? '_

_' Rien, je t'assure '_

_' Tu sais pourtant tellement mieux mentir … ' _Je ris _' Tu sais pourtant te montrer tellement plus persuasive … '_

_' Oh ! Quel dommage ! Nous avons Métamorphose dans 10 minutes … '_

_' Lilith ? '_ Elle ne répondit pas, je ne capitulais pas prise dans un de ces moments où j'étais totalement emportée, irréfléchie _' Je voulais te dire que je m'enfoutais si tu - '_

_' C'est pas le moment '_

_' Me détestais - '_

_' Ni l'endroit '_

_' Parce que - ' _

_' JÒNSSON ? '_

_' De toute façon - '_

_' Tais-toi '_

_' Je - '_

_' Ne dis plus un seul mot '_ Qu'elle balançai en me prenant par les épaules. Trop tard, quand j'étais dans ma lancée, je ne m'arrêtai plus _' - T'aime '_

Elle me fixa un moment qui sembla une éternité_ ' Je t'avais dis de te taire '_

_

* * *

_

J'étais dans la salle commune, perdue dans mon devoir de Runes – une version énormissime qui commençait réellement à me faire perdre la tête -, quand je senti quelqu'un s'assoir en face de moi. _' Ok ' _Commença Alice_ ' Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ou je vais devoir faire encore longtemps comme si de rien était ? '_

_' Dans la mesure où il ne se passe rien, j'imagine que tu vas devoir encore - '_

_' Arrêtes Eyrin ' _Qu'elle me coupa_ ' Il se passe quelque chose '_

_' Peut-être, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça changes '_

Elle souffla_ ' Je sais vraiment pas comment réagir, ou quoi faire Eyrin. Ça ne t'ai jamais arrivé de te renfermer comme ça … Il y a deux ans, tu me parlais au moins '_

_' Les temps changent '_ J'avais un ton peut-être trop sec, elle avait ouvert la bouche, puis l'avait refermé. Sûrement avait-elle changé d'avis, de tactique.

_' Tu ne me laisses même pas t'aider, j'essaye de te parler, d'être là pour toi mais - '_

_' Écoutes Alice, que ça soit clair, je n'ai pas envie de te parler '_

_' Et si j'étais Matt ? ' _Je levai les yeux, surprise par la remarque_ ' Qu'est-ce qui te prends là ? '_

_' Non mais soyons honnête. Si j'étais Matt, je serai au courant, n'est-ce pas ? '_

_' Tu veux que je sois honnête ? Il ne s'agit pas de toi Alice, ni de Matt, ni d'Emily. Mais de moi, d'accord ? De moi ! '_

_' Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? '_

_' Tu m'énerves ' _Dis-je en rassemblant mes affaires, elle me retint par le poignet alors que je m'apprêtais à grimper les marches jusqu'aux dortoirs.

_' Est-ce que je t'ai perdue ? ' _La salle commune devint tout d'un coup silencieuse, je me détachais, j'étais franchement pas d'humeur à me montrer en spectacle ce soir, et montai les marches sans lui adresser de réponse._ ' Eyrin ! '_ Alice me suivit, bornée comme elle l'était, elle n'allait pas lâcher de si tôt. Je soufflai en me laissant tombée sur mon lit.

_' C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? '_

_' Là, c'est toi ' _Il y eut un long silence que je n'étais pas prête à briser.

_' Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? ' _Je levai les yeux, elle était assise sur son lit, le visage enfouit dans ses mains _' Parce que tu n'es pas prête à entendre '_

_' Alors c'est ça ? Je ne suis plus rien pour toi ? '_

_' Ça n'a rien à voir Alice ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime ! '_

_' Alors pourquoi tu me mens sans cesse ? '_ Un poignard n'aurait pas fait plus mal _' Parce que j'ai pas le choix '_

_' Donc on y est finalement … J'ai échoué '_

_' Putain mais - '_

_' Mais quoi ? Tu ne me parles plus, tu me mens. Même Emily savait que tu sortais avec quelqu'un ! ' _J'espère que c'était une blague, parce que c'était franchement pas marrant _' Elle te l'as dit ? ' _Elle se retourna vers moi_ ' Elle n'avait pas trop le choix '_ Génialissime. Je me sentis tout d'un coup plus énervée encore, tu parlais de confiance, ouais ! Je me levai, j'avais besoin d'air où j'allais devoir exploser la tête de quelqu'un contre un mur pour me soulager.

_' Eyrin ! '_

_' Lâches moi Alice '_

_' Tu vas retrouver Matt ? '_ Je me retournai violemment _' C'est quoi ton problème avec lui ? '_

_' Peut-être le fait que tu lui parles et que tu ne lui mens pas '_

_' Tu es jalouse de Matt ? '_

_' Je me sens juste totalement inutile. Parce que je le suis, nan ? T'as plus besoin de ta meilleure amie … Enfin, si je le suis encore '_

_' Mais arrêtes tes conneries Alice, t'es pas croyable '_

_' C'est moi ? Ou c'est toi ? J'ai du mal à savoir ce qui se passe en ce moment ! '_

_' Ok. Tu l'aura voulut ' _J'avais déjà mentionner le fait qu'énervée, je pouvais vraiment dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas ? Que des fois je perdais vraiment les pédales ? Le contrôle ? _' Matt a deviné par lui même, je ne lui avais rien dit '_

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il a deviné ? '_

_' Qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et Parker. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance ' _Je regrettais immédiatement. Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'étais attendue, il n'y eut pas de grand silence. Juste de l'incompréhension dans sa voix_ ' Parker ? Le Deuxième année ? '_

_' Je suis pas pédophile Alice ! '_

_' Mais c'est pas possible, il n'y a pas de … Enfin si mais. Attends … C'est impossible. Je comprends pas là … '_

_' T'as très bien compris. Et je t'avais prévenue ' _Dis-je m'échappant par les escaliers devant le regard qu'elle m'avait lancé.

* * *

_' Jònsson ? '_ Je levai les yeux vers les deux lionnes qui s'assirent en face de moi, dans l'herbe. Aujourd'hui était apparemment une longue journée, ou du moins, une longue soirée._ ' On t'as … Mhm, vue par la fenêtre '_ J'acquiesçai_ ' On a un problème avec Griffin '_ Carter me lança un coup d'œil inquiet

_' Disons qu'il sait deux trois choses qui ne doivent surtout pas s'ébruiter '_

_' Tu veux dire que - '_

_' Cette année, ça ne pourra pas se faire. Mais il n'y a pas que Griffin. Il faut qu'on continue comme on a commencé, histoire de préparer le terrain pour l'année prochaine. Peter avait raison … C'était bien trop tôt cette année '_

_' Jònsson et pour … Tu sais quoi ? '_ Fit Carter

_' On va mettre un plan sur pied. Ta sœur n'ira pas dans la forêt interdite … Mais il faudra que tu m'aides l'année prochaine ' _Elle hocha la tête, scellant immédiatement le marché_ ' Weasley ? Tu continue à le priver de son exutoire … Et j'ai déjà de petites idées pour l'année prochaine. Mais pour les semaines qui restent, il faudrait lui mettre plus de pression encore '_

_' Le championnat '_ S'enquit la rousse _' C'est à ça que je pensais aussi. Cette année, Gryffondor est plus que très mal partit. J'imagine que vous allez perdre contre les serpents, même avec des batteurs fabuleux … Ça va déjà affecté les mentalités '_

_' Ce qui pourrait très bien faire empirer les choses. Les lions pourront très bien s'acharner d'avantage '_

_' Sauf qu'ils n'auront plus la légitimité ' _Commença Carter '_ Les Serpentards sont peut-être vus comme des traîtres, mais si les héros perdaient contre les traîtres … '_

_' La stupidité de cet ordre apparaîtra pour pas mal de gens. Du moins, des questions se poseront. Weasley ? Y'a moyen qu'à l'intérieur de la salle commune, tu t'acharne sur Griffin ou sur Taylor ? '_

Elle secoua négativement la tête _' Ce serait trop dangereux. Ils se poseront des questions, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est attaquer Griffin quand il est seul ou avec sa bande. Pas face aux autres années ' _

_' Essayes de faire en sorte que Taylor soit toujours dans les parages. Elle ne doit surtout pas se détacher du préfet '_

_' Et après ? '_

_' On fait comme si de rien était. Comme si on pouvait toujours gagner, on va juste à chaque fois retarder la victoire '_

_' Ça va être dur jusqu'à l'année prochaine … ' _Enchaîna Carter

_' Les grandes vacances vont changer pas mal de choses, je suppose. Enfin j'espère. Mais va falloir tenir oui, quitte à nous enfoncer nous même pour ne pas tout de suite gagné '_

_' Je ne serai plus là, l'année prochaine '_ Souligna la rousse

_' Ouais justement, je voulais savoir Carter, ta sœur, t'as une date ? '_

_' Juste avant les examens de fin d'année '_ C'étaient vraiment des idiots ma parole, la gamine sera totalement traumatisée pour ses examens …

_' Très bien … Euh, ce que je vais te demander Weasley, ça demande pas mal de courage. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas ici pour rien ' _Elle hocha la tête, surprise _' Va falloir que tu pique une crise phénoménale en fin d'année, un truc monstrueux où tu balances tout ce que tu penses des actes de Gryffondor quand on s'occupera de Mini-Carter '_

_' Jònsson, c'est trop dangereux '_

_' Soit ça marche, soit ça empire les choses. À un moment, il faut faire un choix '_

_' Ça va me discréditer … '_

_' Et dans ce cas ils n'auront plus aucun 'héros' à mentionner pour l'année prochaine … '_

_' Donc tu mises tout sur l'année prochaine ? '_

_' Oui '_

* * *

Il était temps de rentrer à la salle commune, il se faisait tard, et je n'avais pas envie de me prendre une retenue. Ce serait surtout stupide en fait.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m'étais attendue, mais sûrement pas à ce qu'Alice ai fermé sa bouche._ ' Qu'est-ce que t'as dis à 'Lice ? '_ Me demanda Emily à peine étais-je entrée

_' De quoi tu parles ? C'est pas toi qui lui a parlé plutôt ? '_

_' J'suis désolée Eyrin. Vraiment. Mais je savais pas quoi faire, elle était vraiment mal … '_

_' Oui bah maintenant elle l'est encore plus, je t'avais dis que ce serait encore pire si elle l'apprenait ! '_

_' Ne t'en prends pas à elle. Tu avais raison, c'est toi qui a un problème '_

_' Quand j'aurai besoin des conseils de ma pseudo-meilleure amie, je t'enverrai un hiboux ! '_ Gueulai-je à la blonde qui venait d'arrivé derrière Emily. Non mais sérieusement, elle se foutait de moi celle-là _' Ok les filles, c'est quoi votre problème ? '_

_' Peter, crois-moi, ça ne te regarde pas '_

_' Eyrin ! ' _S'enquit Emily

_' Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille à la fin ? '_

* * *

J'étais assise à côté de James, voyant le match sans vraiment le regarder. C'était juste un arrière plan. _' Elle est vraiment pas bien ' _Souffla James en jetant un coup d'œil à Alice. C'était vrai qu'elle n'était même pas debout, ne sautait pas, n'était pas sur-excitée. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. _' Matt, franchement, je suis encore trop en colère pour que tu puisse me parler d'elle comme si c'était moi le monstre '_

_' C'est pas ce que - '_

_' Je sais, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler d'elle '_

_' Tu ne veux pas non plus parler de la Serpentard '_ Souffla t-il tandis que les lions marquaient à nouveau _' Belle action de Williams ! 250 à 110 pour GRYFFONDOR ! Nast reprends le Souaffle, passe à Mason, interception de John ! Ouuuh, Gryffondor se déchaîne ! Lorris et Murray, comme à leur habitude, mettent l'attrapeur adverse sous pression. BUT DE GRYFFONDOR ! 260 à 110 ! '_ Je me retournai vers le Poufsouffle _' Il n'y a rien à dire, elle ne m'adresse plus la parole depuis trois jours '_

_' SERPENTARD MARQUE 260 à 140 pour les lions. Gryffondor reviendraient-ils en force pour leur dernier match de la saison ? Nast, Mason, Adams, les serpents gardent le Souaffle pour eux depuis trois minutes, mais il serait vraiment temps de penser à jouer ! Lorris envoie un boulet de canon vers Nast qui l'évite facilement et passe à Mason. On dirait que les Serpentards se sont habitués au jeu des lions, et ça leur semble favorable ! Murray renvoie le Cognard en direction d'Adams mais Smith, batteur de Serpentard, l'intercepte et le renvoie en direction de Lorris ! Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair, Gryffondor touché à vif : les batteurs s'affrontent. Murray envoie le Cognard vers Lorris qui le renvoie avec plus de force encore contre Smith qui l'envoie directement en direction de son co-équipier qui frappe de toutes ses forces vers Murray ! Le batteur des lions évite le Cognard de toute justesse en vrillant à gauche, Lorris en profite pour balancer le deuxième Cognard sur Smith qui, à nouveau, l'évites ! L'affrontement des batteurs permettent aux Serpentards de revenir petit à petit, BUT DE NAST, 260 à 150 ! ' _

Les commentaires avaient réussis à m'intéresser au match. J'étais impressionnée devant la technique de Serpentard. D'habitude ils ne faisait que tirer fort, jouer physique … Mais là, ils avaient utilisé leur cerveau. Hallucinant la diversion qu'ils effectuaient ! Le jeu de Gryffondor n'est puissant qu'avec les batteurs, et voilà que Serpentard arrivait à captiver l'attention des batteurs sur autre chose que les poursuiveurs ! Brillant.

_' On dirait que la tactique des serpents paye ses fruits ! 280 à 190 ! Ils ont remontés de 80 points en seulement dix minutes ! Lorris évites un Cognard de Smith, Murray en renvoie immédiatement un autre ! Ça n'en finit plus ! Tient, on dirait que Lorris a changé d'avis, voilà qu'il envoie un … Mais oui ! Il s'en prends à Parker qui semble avoir repéré le vif d'or ! Murray semble surpris et Smith en profite pour lui envoyer le deuxième Cognard ! Murray, touché au bras, perds sa batte qui tombe au sol. Il n'a pas le temps de faire un geste de plus que Parker s'empare du vif d'or ! INCROYABLE. SERPENTARD GAGNE ! VICTOIRE DE SERPENTARD ! Qui l'aurait crû ? Gryffondor est relégué à la dernière place du championnat avec zéro victoire ! Serpentard est 3 ème avec une seule victoire et il me tarde de voir le match qui opposera Poufsouffle à Serdaigle pour déterminer qui sera le grand vainqueur de cette année hallucinante ! ' _La victoire de Poufsouffle par rapport à celle que venait de remporter Serpentard, était vraiment insignifiante. Même les Poufsouffles sautaient de joie – chose tout de même étrange, une victoire des serpents n'avaient jamais suscité autant d'engouement -. Les mots de Carter me revenaient en tête. Oui, les héros venaient de perdre face aux traîtres.

J'aperçus Griffin qui s'en allait, visiblement contrarié. James en rit_ ' C'est génial en tout cas '_

_' Ouais ouais … '_

_

* * *

_

_' Elle est là ' _Fit-il alors que nous descendions les marches des gradins.

_' De qui tu parles ? '_

_' Parker '_ Je levai les yeux, en effet la Serpentard était adossée contre la structure de l'une des tours qu'encadraient le terrain. Il accéléra avant même que je ne puisse dire un mot, je soufflai _' On peut parler Jònsson ? '_

_' Ça n'a jamais dépendu que de toi ' _Balançai-je alors que j'allais continuer mon chemin _' Je suis désolée, je me sentais mal '_

_' C'est sûr que je pète la forme moi ces derniers jours '_

_' Tu comprends pas '_ Je me retournai vers elle _' Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre ? '_

_' Tu connais le genre de ma famille '_

_' Qu'est-ce que ta famille vient faire là-dedans ? '_

_' Je … Écoutes, j'ai … Je pensais pas que c'était sérieux, enfin à ce point là '_

_' C'était un jeu, j'ai compris, j'ai perdu '_ Elle souffla, exaspérée. J'y mettais pas du mien, je l'avouais facilement _' T'étais honnête avec moi, et je ne l'ai pas été … Mon mariage est planifié depuis que j'ai 8 ans '_

Je crois que jamais je n'avais été aussi surprise. En colère. Et complètement démunie._ ' Tu te fou de moi ? '_

_' Je suis censée me fiancer ces vacances, vu que j'ai 17 ans, et me marier après mes études '_

_' J'y crois pas '_ Je rajouterai bien blessée à la liste. Je crois que j'avais rarement entendu quelque chose qui m'avait fait aussi mal. Non, enfaîte je n'avais jamais rien entendu qui me faisait plus mal que ça_ ' Jònsson … '_

_' Et tu le savais ? Et tu, putain j'y crois pas '_ Incompréhension. Frustration. Colère. Je divaguais totalement _' S'il te plaît, Jònsson '_

_' Je te félicite Parker, on s'est jamais autant foutu de moi ! '_

_' Je suis désolée, je - '_

_' Va te faire foutre ! '_ Elle essaya de me retenir alors que je descendais les marches _' Eyrin, s'il te plaît ! '_

_' S'il te plaît quoi ? Accepter un truc pareil ? Accepter que depuis le début, tout n'était qu'une blague ? '_

_' Si je pouvais changer quoi que ce soit, je le ferai. Je … Je n'y peux rien '_

_' C'est de ma faute, peut-être ? Et lâches-moi, je veux plus te voir ' _Je libérai mon bras et descendais les marches. Je voyais juste les têtes se retourner sur mon passage sous les cris de Parker _' Eyrin ! EYRIN ! '_

_

* * *

_

La victoire de Serpentard s'entendait dans les couloirs. Chaque fois que Griffin passait, nous avions le droit à un commentaire, une remarque, une blague. Comme si les serpents reprenaient petit à petit leur marques. Clyde s'en donnait à coeur joie, ça devait être le premier à s'en prendre au préfet des lions. Il était devenu comme son rival. L'éternel combat Gryffondor/Serpentard était-il en train de ressurgir ? Il fallait l'espérer, un retour à la normale serait vraiment une bonne chose.

Mais comme la victoire de Poufsouffle, je supposais que les effets avaient une date de péremption … On verra bien.

_' Tu comptes restée longtemps ici ? '_ Me fit James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_' Je suis bien là '_

_' C'est sûr que le mur, c'est confortable '_

_' Plus accueillant que que la salle commune en ce moment en tout cas '_

_' Alice n'as toujours pas … Enfin c'est toujours pas arrangé ? '_

_' Non '_

_' Ça fait 4 jours … Vous devriez parler '_

_' C'est peu sur les 9 ans qu'on se connait tu sais. Et Carter ? ' _Il souffla, venant à côté de moi _' Toujours aussi absente ces derniers jours '_

_' Les filles … ' _Il éclata de rire.


	25. Anapneo

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Quatrième ;

J'avais oublié ce qu'était de détester quelqu'un. Pas le détester parce qu'il s'est proclamé notre ennemi, non. Le détester parce qu'il nous a blessé, parce qu'il a réussit à nous toucher. Le détester parce qu'on s'est laissé faire, parce qu'on s'est donné, parce que l'on s'est rendu vulnérable.

Le détester parce qu'on l'a laissé avoir cette accroche, cet appui, sur nous, parce qu'on l'a laissé nous blesser. Comme si on avait donné notre accord, comme si on avait voulut être totalement désarmé afin d'être touché plus profondément encore par ce que l'on croyait quelque chose de 'grand', sans aucune autre valeur comparable.

_' Il ne vous reste plus qu'un quart d'heure ' _Signalait Shadlakorn.J'attrapai, sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je faisais, un couteau lorsque la main de Parker frôla à nouveau la mienne. C'était devenu une habitude. Chose toute aussi habituelle, du moins, que l'empressement avec lequel je rompais le contact.

J'avais oublié ce qu'était de détester quelqu'un. Et je me serai bien passé de m'en souvenir. Je me serai bien passé de ce poids, de cette lame. Je me serai bien passé de cet état d'âme, de ces regrets.

J'achevai la Potion, mes pensées surtout penchées sur cette après-midi. Il était vrai qu'avec tout ça, j'en avais oublié une chose importante. Je passais mon permis de Transplanage aujourd'hui.

Parker avait arrêté de parler. Du moins, d'essayer d'entreprendre ne serait-ce que la plus petite communication avec moi. J'étais pourtant quelqu'un qui pardonnait assez facilement, disons que le seul que je n'avais jamais pardonné était Gregory – et je pensais que c'était assez légitime -, mais là, c'était pire que tout. Elle avait dépassé des scores déjà élevés. Une limite déjà très haute.

Jamais je n'aurai pensé que quelqu'un parviendrait à l'atteindre. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que je laisserai quelqu'un l'atteindre. La dépasser.

Shadlakorn vînt jeter un coup d'œil à notre Potion, le même sourire satisfait que d'habitude s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Puis la sonnerie sonna, et je me hâtai de sortir, n'apercevant au passage que le regard d'Alice. J'avais déjà parler de déception ? Pas d'être déçue qu'elle réagisse comme ça, non. Mais d'être déçue de moi même. De savoir que j'avais très bien su qu'elle le prendrait mal, mais que j'avais tout de même espérer, au fond de moi, qu'elle réagirait bien. Que ça n'aurait aucune importance.

Mais ça faisait une semaine, normalement, on se serait déjà réconciliées depuis 5 jours. Ça avait comme un sentiment de fin, de non-retour.

_' Alors, prête ? ' _J'hochai la tête, entrant dans la Grande Salle avec James et Railey, un 6ème année de Poufsouffle. Ce ne fut que là que la pression monta, j'espérais pouvoir faire abstraction. De ne pas être trop préoccupée pour ne pas échouer.

Mais c'est difficile quand tout autour de vous s'écroule.

Les tables avaient disparues, et les mêmes anneaux qu'à l'entraînement étaient visibles. Après diverses informations, conseils de dernière minutes, et explications, les différents examinateurs s'avancèrent vers les élèves. J'inspirai. Transplaner. Pense au Transplanage Eyrin. Rien d'autre. S'évader, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

* * *

Les dernières vacances avant les examens se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser au petit Parker. J'avais déjà remarqué plusieurs fois qu'il était souvent absent, qu'il disparaissait souvent. Voir les choses d'un point de vue extérieur était très différent et je m'étonnai encore que personne ne trouvait cela étrange. Après tout, quand quelqu'un de votre classe disparaît certaines journées, vous vous en rendez compte, non ?

C'était peut-être ça le but d'Harper. De laisser la rumeur se former d'elle même.

Enfin, peut-être pas finalement. Je m'arrêtai au milieu du couloir, la bouche grande ouverte. J'effectuais mon rôle de préfète, tournant un peu dans tout le château, jusqu'à tombée sur 'ça'. Je ne savais pas comment elle avait fait son coup, mais s'était tout simplement révoltant. Harper avait soudain comme quelque chose de monstrueux à mes yeux.

Une corde était accrochée à l'une des colonnes horizontales qui parsemaient le plafond, et au bout de celle-ci y était accrochée une cheville. Celle d'Ethan. Il avait l'air inconscient. Sa tête n'était tout au plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol.

Avec la guerre, nous en avions tous vu des choses. Mais celle-ci me perturbait particulièrement. Je mis longtemps avant de me décider à agir, vérifiant l'heure. Il approchait de 22H, ma première pensée fut qu'Harper devait toujours être à quelque part dans les couloirs. Si elle avait fait une chose pareille avant l'heure du couvre feu, quelqu'un l'aurait aperçu, non ? Ça voulait dire qu'elle l'avait fait après.

Mais l'idée de la rechercher disparaissait tandis que je me dirigeais vers le Serpentard. Sérieusement, qui pourrait avoir l'idée de faire une telle chose ? Elle avait bien prévu son coup, même si je me demandais toujours comment c'était possible d'imaginer un truc pareil.

En m'approchant, je vis que la robe du serpent était déchirée, et que le blason de Poufsouffle avait pris la place de celui de Serpentard. Charmant.

Une chance tout de même qu'il ne soit pas en hauteur, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu. Pas toute seule.

J'attrapai le corps par les épaules, le redressa histoire qu'il ne tombe pas la tête la première et balança un Cracbadaboum qui rompit la corde. Les jambes du Serpentard tombèrent avec un grand fracas, je m'applaudis mentalement, le couchant à terre.

_' Enervatum ! ' _J'attendis quelque secondes. Rien. Je réitérai, mais toujours le même résultat. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, qu'avait-elle bien pu lui faire ? Si elle l'avait pétrifié, il n'y avait pas d'autre choix que l'infirmerie. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver les ingrédients nécessaire à l'antidote … Surtout la Mandragore !

Je détaillais enfin le visage, outre le fait d'avoir des traits vraiment communs avec sa sœur, il y avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué. De toutes petites marques, très pâles. Pas super visible.

Je donnai quelques baffes au Serpentard. S'était-il tout simplement évanouit ? On aurait dit qu'il avait été frappé au visage … Mais soudainement, des pas précipités se firent entendre, et avant que je ne pu faire un seul mouvement, ils s'étaient déjà arrêtés. Craignant de me retrouver en face d'un professeur, d'un préfet, ou pire encore, d'Harper, j'attendis avant de lever les yeux. Me préparant mentalement.

Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, l'incompréhension peinte sur son visage. Je me sentis d'un seul coup très mal à l'aise, le regard de Parker voyagea de son frère à moi. Puis de moi à son frère. Et ainsi de suite.

Je reportais mon attention sur le Serpentard, essayant à nouveau de le réveiller. Espérant, plutôt, qu'il ne soit qu'évanouit. Parker s'approcha lentement, s'agenouillant en face de moi. C'était très bizarre comme situation, gênant même. Elle prit la main de son frère, avant de lever les yeux vers moi qui essayais toujours de faire réagir le corps étendu. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, j'abdiquais me retournant vers elle. Son regard m'accrocha, plus qu'intense. Elle n'avait pas l'air de chercher quelque chose, de rechercher quoi que ce soit, au contraire, j'avais l'impression qu'elle essayait de me donner, de me transmettre. J'en sentais ma peau frissonner.

_' Merci ' _Fit-elle, au bout d'un moment. J'étais déstabilisée, c'était comme si toute la haine que je lui avais voué ces derniers jours avait disparue. En un seul regard. Rageant.

Je décrochais mes yeux, les reposants sur son frère. J'hochai la tête comme seule réponse, me détestant d'être aussi faible.

_' Huh … ' _Le Serpentard semblait doucement se réveiller, il n'y aurait visiblement pas d'infirmerie. Soulagement. Parker me jeta à nouveau un de ces regards, mais je me levai bien vite, pas décidée à traîner ici plus que nécessaire.

* * *

_' Allez, s'il te plaît, c'est juste une journée ! ' _Je levai les yeux vers mon père, il voulait vraiment que je vienne avec lui _' Y'a les exams, je dois - '_

_' Réviser, oui oui. Tu n'as fait que ça ces derniers jours Eyrin ! C'est les Torrents de Sundsvall contre les Lames de Vasteras ! On peut pas louper ça ma chérie, c'est juste im-po-ssi-ble '_

_' Ok, très bien '_ Capitulai-je alors qu'un énorme sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres de mon père. Si son équipe préférée gagnait ce match, elle avait de fortes chances d'arriver au minimum troisième du championnat … Il était un peu survolté ces derniers jours du coup.

Mais les révisions permettaient de penser à autre chose, de faire abstraction. Je n'avais pas envie de penser à ce qui se passait à Poudlard, juste envie de m'éloigner un peu. Et pour ça, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de plonger dans d'intenses révisions.

* * *

Quelqu'un s'assit sur mon lit, je ne bougeais pas, pensant que c'était encore Emily qui venait, une fois de plus, essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le bond immense que mon coeur n'avait pas fait quand ce fut une voix tout à faire différente qui prit la parole. Pleine d'hésitation, de flottement.

_' Quelque chose ne va pas avec Parker ? ' _Je ne sais pas ce qui me choquait le plus, le ton, les propos ou Alice qui m'adressait la parole. Chose qu'elle n'avait pu fait depuis la dernière fois. Depuis deux semaines. Sans me retourner, toujours couchée sur le dos, le visage enfouit dans un oreiller, je répondis d'une voix molle _' J'aurai plutôt dis que quelque chose ne va pas avec toi '_

_' Je suis désolée, je le suis vraiment. Je – Je sais pas quoi dire Eyrin. J'ai totalement échoué cette fois-ci, j'ai merdé. Je sais ' _Je me relevai doucement, elle regardait le mur _' J'aimerai me rattraper … Si tu, enfin … '_ Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend avant de reprendre avec une rapidité étonnante '_ T'as l'air tellement mal, sérieux. Je sais pas ce que tu as, mais je veux être là pour toi, je dois être là pour toi. Et je ne l'ai pas été, au moment où t'avais le plus besoin de moi. Et j'en suis désolée ... J'aurai tellement aimé que tu m'en parles avant … '_

_' Et ça aurait changé quoi ? '_

_' Je … Tu as raison, rien. Mais s'il te plaît Eyrin, laisse-moi t'aider, laisse-moi me rattraper … ' _Elle se retourna vers moi

_' Je suis perdue '_

_' Je sais '_

_' En colère '_

_' Je sais '_

_' Déçue '_

_' Je sais '_

_' Mais je t'aime '_

_' Moi aussi Eyrin, je ne veux pas te perdre ' _Elle me prit dans ses bras. Ça faisait du bien de les retrouver. Tellement de larmes y avaient coulées, tellement de rire s'y étaient étouffés. Je ne remarquai que maintenant à quel point ce sentiment d'apaisement et de réconfort m'avait manqué. Je sentis Alice pleurer doucement _' Arrêtes 'Lice, où je vais m'y mettre moi aussi '_

Elle rit. Un rire inondé de larmes _' Je suis tellement désolée, j'étais stupide. Tu ne choisis pas de qui tu tombe amoureuse ' _Ça, c'était certain_ ' Alors ' _Fit-elle soudainement d'un ton qui lui était déjà beaucoup plus propre ' _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '_

_' Tu n'as pas envie de parler de ça ' _Dis-je en me détachant d'elle, reculant jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur

_' Si. J'ai envie que tu me parles, que tu aille mieux, de t'aider … ' _Je levai les yeux vers elle, elle séchait doucement ses larmes du bout des doigts. Elle avait l'air sincère _' Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que quelque chose ne va pas ? '_

_' En Potion, comment vous réagissez l'une envers l'autre … Même Emily a fait comme remarque qu'on aurait dit que tu allais arracher la tête de Parker '_ Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire doucement. J'avais l'impression qu'il était bien trop tôt pour parler de ça, de quoique ce soit en rapport avec ça, mais refuser d'en parler … C'était tuer les efforts d'Alice. Alors il fallait que je prenne sur moi

_' Le problème a pour habitude de s'appeler 'mariage arrangé' '_

Elle me jeta un regard surpris _' Tu te fou de moi ? '_ Je secouai la tête _' Si seulement ' _

_' Tu as déjà pleuré ? ' _À nouveau, je secouai la tête tandis qu'elle vînt s'assoir à côté de moi _' Ça fait du bien, tu sais '_

_' Mouais '_ Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, que déjà les larmes commençaient à couler malgré moi.

* * *

J'attendais patiemment devant la salle commune des lions. Ce soir était le Grand Soir. Celui où Mini-Carter était censée se rendre par elle-même dans la forêt interdite. Je trouvais ça bien étrange d'ailleurs, comme épreuve. Mais Carter m'avait expliqué que les Septièmes années l'attendraient devant la forêt, de sorte à vérifier qu'elle ai déjà réussit à s'extirper du château, mais qu'elle aille bien passé son épreuve. Je me demandais comment ils allaient faire, ils n'allaient tout de même pas restés devant la forêt ? Ce serait bien trop voyant.

L'évidence était évidente. Ils allaient eux-aussi plongés à l'intérieur de la forêt. Sûrement pas profondément, mais tout de même. Je n'attendais que cela. Et que Griffin pointe le bout de son nez aussi.

_' Que fais-tu ici, Jònsson ? ' _En parlant du loup … Il venait d'apparaître derrière la Grosse Dame, un rictus déformant son visage _' Tu me manquais tellement tu sais, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi '_

_' Tu n'as rien à faire ici '_

_' Si tu laisses la gamine partir, crois-moi, tu le regrettera '_ Il avait l'air plus surpris encore, mais ne se démonta pas

_' C'est comme ça qu'on menace en Suède ? Ça fait drôlement peur dis donc ' _

_' Peu importe la façon dont on menace en Suède, Griffin, ce que tu dois retenir c'est qu'elles sont toujours exécutées ' _Il sourit _' Rr, hâte de voir ça '_

Mini-Carter apparut devant lui, il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, et comme je m'y attendais, je fus frappée d'un puissant Stupéfix.

* * *

_' Alors, elle est où ? ' _Demandais-je à Weasley, tandis qu'elle m'aidait à me relever _' Elle doit être au Troisième, ils ont attendus avant de rentrer dans la salle commune. Peut-être se doutaient-ils … '_

_' Peu importe ' _La coupais-je _' Il faut qu'on la rattrape ! ' _Elle acquiesça et nous nous lançâmes dans les escaliers. Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Passez la nuit dans le château, je l'avais déjà fait plusieurs fois. Il suffisait de trouver les bons endroits, ceux où même un professeur n'irait pas chercher un élève. Mais le traverser était tout autre chose … Si les professeurs et les préfets dormaient tout de même de temps en temps, Rusard était constamment à l'affût et ne parlons même pas de Peeves ou de tout autre fantôme !

_' Stupéfix ! '_ Lança Weasley sur la petite chevelure blonde que nous venions de rattraper. Il était important que Griffin m'ait vue avant de faire ceci. Cela prouvait que j'étais au courant, et lui indiquerai tout de suite que je suis la seule qui se cache derrière tout ça.

J'arrivai derrière elle tandis que la rousse arrachait deux trois cheveux de la gamine _' Tu l'as ? '_ Elle hocha la tête, sortant une cape de sa robe _' Harry me l'a envoyé hier, j'ai dû pas mal insisté. Il a peur que je ne fasse des idioties ! Le comble … Harry Potter qui a un sens des responsabilités … ' _Soupira t-elle, visiblement exaspérée. Je ris doucement.

En ce qui me concernait, je sorti une petite fiole de la mienne, l'ouvrant, elle y glissa les quelques mèches _' Vous avez fait comment ? '_ Me demanda t-elle

_' Shadlakorn est persuadée que c'est pour que je puisse parler à Alice ' _Elle me regarda avec une certaine incompréhension, j'achevais par un '_ C'est une longue histoire _' auquel elle hocha la tête. Lorsque j'avais préparé le Polynectar, je m'étais forcée de penser à Alice et Emily. De sorte à ce que Shadlakorn pense que, tout ce que je voulais faire, était d'empreinter l'apparence d'Emily pour parler à Alice. Elle n'avait pas dis un seul mot lorsqu'elle m'avait aperçue après avoir 'voler' deux trois ingrédients. Pourtant, je savais qu'elle savait. C'était une évidence.

Mais ce faux mobile passait bien. Le reste n'était dû qu'à la gentillesse de la prof.

_' Très bien, on fait comme on a dit ' _Dis-je en buvant le mélange. Il avait un goût étrange qui me donnait juste envie de le recracher, mais je me retins. L'impression était étrange, mais passa rapidement tellement mon esprit était préoccupé. C'est en Mini-Carter que je demandai à Weasley de cacher le corps inerte dans la première salle qu'elle trouverait.

_' Bonne chance ' _Me chuchota t-elle alors qu'elle me donnait la cape d'Invisibilité avant de disparaître.

* * *

J'arrivai enfin face au groupe des Septièmes années. Ils n'étaient que 4, mais cela suffirait. Ils esquissèrent tous des sourires, ravis. Plus pour longtemps en tout cas. Carter joua son rôle à la perfection, à la fois en s'inquiétant pour sa soeur, mais en restant assez neutre pour ne pas faire croire aux autres qu'elle était contre cette idée.

J'évitai le plus possible de parler, ne connaissant pas réellement Mini-Carter. Il ne fallait pas faire d'erreurs. _' Très bien, ne perds pas l'Est de vue, nous avons caché un Souaffle dans la forêt interdite. Tu dois nous le ramener ' _J'acquiesçai doucement. Ils étaient pire que malades même.

Le sortilège d'Attraction ne se voyait que lors de la quatrième année, jamais Mini-Carter n'aurait rien que pensé à l'utiliser … Mais je n'étais pas Mini-Carter.

Je m'engouffrai dans la forêt interdite, un sentiment de peur m'envahit immédiatement. J'en eus l'impression d'oublier le pourquoi de ma venue au fur et à mesure que je marchais. Pas après pas … C'était de pire en pire. N'importe quand une créature pouvait surgir, n'importe quand … J'étais pire qu'angoissée. Le courage, c'était vraiment pas mon truc. Mais pas du tout. J'étais plus du genre à détaller … Du moins, c'était la première fois que je me mettais toute seule dans une telle situation. J'aurai presque pu en trembler, mais il le fallait.

_' Accio Souaffle '_ Murmurai-je doucement une fois que je fus sûre de m'être assez engloutie dans la forêt pour qu'ils ne puissent m'entendre. J'attrapai le Souaffle d'une main, et me glissa ensuite sous la cape d'Invisibilité que j'avais planqué sous ma robe. Il était temps de revenir doucement, et surtout discrètement vers le groupe des lions. J'avais marché relativement droit pour ne pas me perdre, enfin je l'espérai.

Je me répétais en boucle que c'était une Deuxième année qui aurait dû être à ma place … Une Deuxième année ! Non mais franchement, c'était tout simplement plus qu'hallucinant.

_' Vous êtes complètement malades ou quoi ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! ' _La voix de Weasley. Je souris, continuant mon chemin en suivant les différentes voix

_' Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là Ginny ? '_

_' Ce que je vous fais ? C'est vous qui faîtes quelque chose ! Non mais je rêve, c'est une gamine de Deuxième année ! Vous croyez quoi ? Que c'est ça, être un héros ? Qu'il suffit de venir, d'entrer dans la forêt interdite, et d'y ressortir avec un putain de Souaffle ? Par Merlin vous ne comprenez rien ! '_

_' À croire que la célébrité te monte à la tête Ginny ' _Rit une voix tandis que je me rapprochais toujours plus '_ Monter à la tête ? C'est à vous que cette histoire monte à la tête ! Je suis sûre que même pas la moitié d'entre vous ne ferait partis des héros lors d'une guerre ! Vous comprenez rien, vraiment rien. Quand vous avez la mort en face de vous, quand tout vos amis sont tombés, quand vous êtes impuissant, soumis, et totalement désarmé mais que vous faîtes le bon choix. Que vous ne prenez pas la facilité. Ça, c'est être un héros. Ça, c'est du courage. Quand vous vous battez contre ce qui vous a déjà battu ! ' _Je souris, beau discours. Mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas le même impact sur les autres. Pas du tout. Ils avaient tous eut raison, c'était bien trop ancré pour qu'un discours ou des paroles changent quoi que ce soit.

_' À croire que la guerre t'as épuisée Gin' '_

_' Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu couvre peut-être quelque chose … ' _L'essentiel était qu'elle avait parlé, peut-être que l'échos se fera chez certains. Même si c'était bien plus tard. Et surtout, ils n'auront plus aucun héros à citer.

La rousse souffla avant de s'éclipser d'un pas rapide vers le château, suivie par Carter. Ils commentèrent un long moment l'attitude de la rousse, avant de sursauter violemment. Je m'installai au creux d'un arbre, prête pour le spectacle.

_' Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, par Merlin ? '_ Gueula une voix, visiblement plus que contrariée, je dirais même en colère. Une rage folle.

_' Nous, nous … On voulait juste venir voir '_

_' Vous êtes en Septième année, je ne crois pas nécessaire de vous rappelez qu'il est strictement interdit de sortir de votre salle commune à cette heure-ci et de venir en cet endroit '_

Le silence était total. _' Non Professeur ' _Balançai doucement l'un d'entre eux tandis que la seule fille présente murmurait des excuses._ ' Il appartient au professeur Clakdant de décider de votre renvoi, mais sachez que vous bénéficiez dorénavant d'une retenue par soir pendant deux semaines avec le professeur Globe-Planche qui a terriblement besoin d'aide, et j'enlève 70 points à Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre vous ! ' _La sanction était sans appel, personne n'osa ne serait-ce que souffler. On aurait même dit qu'ils étaient tétanisés. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'en sourire.

Weasley avait fait de l'excellent travail. McGonagall ne semblait pas vouloir en finir de si tôt avec ceux-là.

* * *

J'avais repris forme normale, et était montée vers la Tour des Gryffondors. Weasley m'attendait devant leur salle commune. _' Ça a marché '_ Elle sourit, avant que je lui remette la cape d'Invisibilité et le Souaffle, histoire que Mini-Carter ne soit pas vu comme une lâche.

_' Elle va bien ? '_

_' Mal à la tête, elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé … J'ai dû lui jeter un sort d'Amnésie … '_ J'hochai la tête. Tout s'était bien déroulé finalement. J'avais approfondit ma prise sur Griffin, Mini-Carter n'avait rien, les Septièmes années s'étaient fait prendre à leur propre jeu ...


	26. Collaporta

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Cinquième ;

Mon dos percuta violemment le mur, sous la surprise, je lâcha un petit cri. Les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers nous_ ' Jònsson, tu vas me le payer ! '_

_' J'ai pas beaucoup sur moi, il me reste quelque Noises … Enfin, pour toi, ça doit signifier énormément, non ? '_

Cet imbécile de lion raffermit plus encore sa prise sur mon col. Il avait un regard plus que noir_ ' Je ne joue plus '_

_' Je t'avais prévenu : en Suède, les menaces, elles sont toujours exécutées '_

_' Tu crois pas que tu devrais te taire un peu ? Les provocations, ça ne t'aide pas dans ta situation '_

_' Et dans quelle situation est-ce que je suis ? Tu vas me frapper, c'est ça ? Encore ? Et tu crois que ça changera quoi que ce soit ? ' _

_' Griffin, lâches-la TOUT DE SUITE '_ Je tournai les yeux, plus que surprise. Weasley arrivait vers nous, le visage rouge de colè me regarda un instant, avant de relâcher la pression qu'il avait sur mon col. À mon plus grand soulagement. C'est qu'être clouée au mur, c'était pas forcément ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. _' Elle n'était pas seule, c'est moi qui ai prévenue McGo ' _Je lui jetai un regard surpris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? On avait pourtant prévu que je prendrais toutes les responsabilités !

_' Pourquoi ? ' _

_' Parce que c'était nécessaire. Vous m'y avez obligée '_

_' Tu nous a trahit '_

_' Trahir qui ? Des incapables qui ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que mettre en danger des Premières années ? Des idiots qui ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de prôner des qualités qu'ils n'ont pas eux-même ? ' _Le silence tomba. Le pauvre lion avait l'air totalement déboussolé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il me faisait plus pitié encore.

_' Je ne comprends pas ' _Sa voix trahissait une incompréhension totale. Comme si tout ce en quoi il avait crû, s'écroulait devant ses yeux. Il se retourna vers la rousse, j'en profitai pour m'éclipser discrètement vers Alice et Emily qui avaient toutes deux la bouche grande ouverte.

_' Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait cet idiot ? Je vais lui faire - '_

_' Doucement Alice ... Il voulait sûrement juste me déstabiliser avant le match ' _Elle hocha la tête, lui lançant un regard noir. On pouvait encore entendre les cris des deux Gryffondors alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'extérieur du château.

* * *

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde dans l'enceinte. Jamais. Au fur et à mesure que je traversais la masse énormissime de gens présents, je pouvais entendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas que d'anglais. Il y avait d'autres langues, je ne m'y connaissais pas trop, mais il me semble y avoir reconnu de l'allemand, du français, de l'italien aussi … Je reconnaissais les divers accents pour avoir voyagé quelque peu en Europe durant mon enfance.

_' Eyrin ? Ah enfin je t'ai trouvée ! ' _Alice me tira vers un endroit moins bondé '_ C'est atroce, t'as vu ça ! Ils sont tous venus de l'Europe entière ! Il y a même tout un groupe de Brésiliens là-bas ! ' _J'hochais la tête, nous nous avancions vers les différentes chaises installées pour l'occasion. Je devais avouer que le décor était sublime, du moins, une fois qu'on avait réussit à voir autre chose que des milliers de têtes. Des couleurs très pures, très pâles, parsemaient l'extérieur du château. Une estrade titanesque avait été placée à la limite de la forêt interdite, et un énorme buffet encadrait le tout. Bref, c'était quelque chose de grand, d'énorme, de gigantesque.

Les gens parlaient, échangeaient, riait beaucoup. L'ambiance était plus que joyeuse.

_' Je vais la tuer ' _Balançait Alice alors que nous nous asseyons sur les places réservées aux élèves de l'école. Je suivis son regard, il s'était arrêté sur Parker. _' Elle est ' _Commença Alice. Magnifique, oui '_ Ré-pu-gnan-te '_ Elle se perdit ensuite dans des insultes que je n'entendais même plus _' Eyrin ? Ouhouuh ? Fermes au moins ta bouche ! '_

_' Hein ? '_

_' Je note que les robes noires te font un effet incroyable '_

_' Alice ! ' _Elle rit, je reportais mon attention sur la Serpentard. Elle était devant le buffet, à sourire au premier venu qui passait par là, une coupe de Champagne dans la main. Elle avait une facilité incroyable à serrer des mains, faire des compliments, jouer les filles à papa. Elle était dans son élément.

Et ce n'était pas le mien. Trop d'hypocrisie dans les propos, trop d'hypocrisie dans les motivations, trop d'hypocrisie dans les attentes. Trop de fausseté dans les sourires, trop de fausseté dans les compliments, trop de fausseté dans sa façon de se mouvoir.

Mais ça lui donnait quelque chose d'intouchable._ ' Non mais franchement, regarde-moi ça ! '_ S'écria Alice _' Elle ose encore te regarder en plus ! '_

Ma tête allait exploser, littéralement. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais, ce que je devais faire, ce que je voulais faire. Et être ici n'arrangeait pas les choses, au contraire, ça me déstabilisait encore plus. Elle me regardait constamment. Entre deux poignées de main, entre deux rires. Comme si le vrai se hissait entre l'hypocrisie et la fausseté.

Alice marmonna encore d'autres insultes, suivies par des menaces. Elle était comme ça depuis quelque temps. Protectrice. Comme si tout était normal. Mais tout n'était pas normal, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ça ne l'était pas.

_' Ah les filles, vous voilà enfin ! Ça va bientôt commencé ! '_ Emily s'assit à côté d'Alice qui changea précipitamment de sujet de conversation. Puis petit à petit les places se virent occupées, bien qu'il n'y en avait pas assez. La plus grande partie des personnes présentes étaient debout.

Un raclement de gorge plus tard, Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Ministre de la Magie, se tenait sur l'estrade en compagnie de la Directrice. '_ Nous sommes réunis ici, sorciers du monde entier, pour fêter la Victoire. Vous connaissez tous cette histoire qui dès à présent est l'histoire de tout un chacun, l'Histoire de la Communauté Magique '_ C'était déjà ennuyant_ ' Nous sommes reliés par elle, nous sommes connectées par elle. Il faut, certes, fêter la Victoire, fêter notre Libération, mais il ne faut pas non plus oublié le passé. Il ne faut pas l'enterrer ' _Derrière lui, il y avait quelques héros de la guerre. Je remarquai qu'il s'agissait de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, bien que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas présents. Harry Potter avait refusé l'invitation, encore trop traumatisé sûrement. Weasley n'était pas présente non plus, seuls son père était là. Discret, pas très à l'aise. Hermione Granger n'était pas présente non plus. Il y avait aussi diverses célébrités et une armée de journaliste en tout genre.

Je jetai à nouveau mon regard sur la Serpentard, elle était assise à côté de ce qui semblait être sa famille. Le cliché-type que l'on peut se faire d'une famille de sang purs, pleines aux as, et à Serpentard depuis des générations entières.

_' Je te jure ' _Me chuchota soudainement Alice '_ Que si tu replonges, je te balance dans le lac Eyrin ! Elle s'est foutue de toi ! '_

_' Je sais, c'est bon. Je comptes pas 'replonger' '_

_' Si ça se trouve, le type à côté d'elle, c'est son futur-fiancé ! ' _Continua t-elle. J'avais senti mon cœur se serré, prête à répondre violemment à Alice. Mais elle avait raison. Si ça se trouvait, le mec baraqué, blond et élégant, c'était bel et bien -

_' Je voulais pas te - ' _S'empressa t-elle de s'excuser, me coupant dans mes pensées _' C'est bon, Alice, ne t'inquiète pas '_ Oh que si, elle devrait s'inquiéter. Et pas qu'un peu. Mon sang bouillonnait déjà.

_' C'est dans ce cadre que le Ministère de la Magie commémore aujourd'hui différentes plaques '_ Fit le Ministre après avoir laissé la parole à diverses célébrités qui avaient construit un résumé complet de la bataille finale marqué par plusieurs témoignages. Des fois poignants, des fois lourds. _' La première est installée en ce moment même dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, en l'honneur des combattants de la bataille finale ! '_ Il y eut des applaudissements, je n'avais jamais entendu autant de bruit !

Le Ministre cita les 'héros tombés lors de la bataille', une liste impressionnante qui me noua le ventre. _' La deuxième a été installée ce matin dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie, en l'honneur des victimes de la Guerre ! ' _Cette fois-ci, ce fut une liste beaucoup plus immense. Nom après nom, les gens se crispaient. Entendant des noms familiers, des noms connus. Les souvenirs remontaient.

_' Une troisième, au cœur de la forêt interdite, là-même où le mal a crû vaincre, en l'honneur des Résistants ! '_ Cette-fois ci, la liste était tout aussi longue, mais elle inspirait un sentiment différent. Fierté pour certain, simple sourire pour d'autre … Je remarquai enfin que nombre d'entre eux étaient présents aux premiers rangs. Il y avait notamment Lee Jordan, qui présentait Potterwatch lors de la Guerre, et Neville Londubat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les applaudissements finirent enfin. Et le décor se transforma, il s'agissait à présent de fêter réellement les '1 an de la Victoire', par autre chose que des mots. Alice me tira avec Emily vers le buffet, empoignant un verre de Bièraubeurre tandis que la musique commençait à se faire entendre.

_' Marc approchait ' _Qu'elle s'expliqua enfin devant mon regard interrogateur

_' Et depuis quand tu l'évites ? '_

_' Depuis qu'il veut me présenter à ses parents ! ' _S'exaspéra t-elle, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire_ ' C'est tout sauf drôle Eyrin ! ' _

_' J'imagine ' _Emily rit

_' Rha, vous êtes pas croyable vous deux ! '_

_

* * *

_

_' Con-cen-tra-tion ' _Commença Tyler. Il était tendu. Tout aussi tendu que toute l'équipe à vrai dire _' Cette année, nous avons l'occasion de gagner le championnat. On gagne ce match, on gagne le championnat '_

_' Merci pour la lucidité, on avait pas compris '_ Balança Kyle, ce qui fit éclater de rire les autres, avant d'être sévèrement réprimandé par le Capitaine de l'équipe.

_' N'oubliez pas que l'arme de Poufsouffle, c'est les poursuiveurs. Je veux que vous vous donniez à fond, c'est compris ? C'est l'essentiel, que vous donnez tout ce que vous avez à donner ! Jònsson, c'est le choc des titans. Attends-toi à autre chose que de vulgaire petites frappes, et rappelle toi de nos entraînements ! '_ Je ne risquai pas de les oublier tellement ils avaient été fatiguant ces deux derniers mois.

_' On dirait qu'on a trouvé notre meilleur gardien de l'année ! Pas un seul but encaissé pour Serdaigle, et déjà 8 buts de marqués ! Nous sommes à une heure de jeu, malgré le score, le match est très serré ! Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle semblent dépassés par la rapidité des Poufsouffle, mais Jònsson est là pour remettre les choses à égalité ! Im-pre-ssio-nant ! Encore un arrêt des aigles, Campbell, Morgan, tire de Serdaigle et BUUUUUT ! 90 à 0 pour les aigles ! On reprends avec Jason, qui passe en arrière à Tyler, Jason à nouveau, Mattew qui esquive le Cognard de Terry, Jason, Terry, Serdaigle a du mal à récupéré le Souaffle ! Terry décoche une frappe phénomènaaaaaaaaaaale- Arrêtée par Jònsson ! Décidément ! Morgan, Amos qui file à toute allure, Campbell mais intercepté par Mattew ! Poufsouffle repart avec maintenant Terry et Jason qui couvre Mattew ! Le tir est à nouveau intercepté par Jònsson ! Nous sommes à une heure et demie de jeu, quelque chose me dit qu'on en a pas encore finit ! ' _Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais, mais apparemment ça me réussissait pas mal. J'étais plus vive, plus rapide, plus appliquée encore que d'habitude. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre.

_' 180 à 0 ! Incroyable ! Trois heures de jeu et aucunes des deux équipes ne semblent faiblir ! Au contraire Poufsouffle se déchaîne de plus en plus ! Les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle ne touchent quasiment plus le Souaffle et Jònsson est soumise à une pression énorme ! Tir de Mattew qui atterrit dans les bras de la gardienne ! Serdaigle récupère enfin le Souaffle après 15 minutes de frappes intensives de la part de Poufsouffle ! Un match comme on en a jamais vu ! Campbell, Morgan, Campbell, les aigles sont bien décidés à gagner ! Tir d'Amos et à nouveau : BUT DE SERDAIGLE ! 190 à 0 ! '_ Le match durait trop longtemps, je ne sentais plus mes bras, ni mes jambes, ni quoi que ce soit enfaîte. Le score avait beau être sans appel, le match était vraiment plus que serré.

_' 210 à 0 ! 4 heures et demie de jeu, on dirait que Serdaigle commence doucement à fatiguer ! ' _Je devais puiser dans les dernières ressources qu'il me restait pour ne pas simplement tombée de mon nimbus alors quand Mattew était arrivé en face de moi _' BUT DE POUFSOUFFLE ! INCROYABLE ! Poufsouffle n'abandonne pas ! 220 à 10 ! Serait-ce un signe de rupture de la part des aigles ? En tout cas Campbell et Morgan se dirige à vive allure vers les buts adverses, suivit par Amos, que nous prépare les aigles ? Pas le temps de mettre quoi que ce soit en place du côté de Serdaigle, que déjà les Poufousffle s'acharnent ! BUT DE MATTEW ! ' _J'en pouvais plus, si personne n'attrapait le vif d'or, nous allions perdre. C'était évident. Je n'avais pas l'endurance d'un Poufsouffle.

_' DUNCAN aperçois le vif d'or ! Enfin ! Après presque 5 heures de jeu ! BUT DE SERDAIGLE ! Kyle se lance dans la bataille ! Les deux attrapeurs s'affrontent, les batteurs s'y mêlent ! JASON MARQUE POUR POUFSOUFFLE ! 230 à 100 ! Serdaigle ne récupère qu'à peine le Souaffle que Terry marque un troisième but d'affilée ! 3 BUTS en 2 MINUTES ! Un match d'exception ! Serdaigle flanche ! Le match dur et la bataille entre les deux attrapeurs est rude ! DUNCAN S'EMPARE DU VIF D'OR ! Après 10 minutes acharnées, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle offre la victoire à son équipe ! 260 à 230 pour les Poufsouffles ! POUFSOUFFLE GAGNE LE CHAMPIONNAT ! Poufsouffle est vainqueur ! '_

J'atterrissais sur le terrain. C'était impressionnant. Tous les joueurs de Serdaigle étaient venus féliciter chaudement – quand je dis ça, c'est à la limite de sauter dans les bras – les Poufsouffle, et le stade, lui, était plus qu'en ébullition. Les Serpentards se joignaient aux Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles semblaient déçus mais souriaient tout de même : Gryffondor n'avait pas gagné.

Et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, ce n'était ni les lions, ni les serpents qui gagnaient le championnat, mais bel et bien Poufsouffle.

_' Magnifique match Jònsson ! Bien joué ! ' _J'acquiesçai me dirigeant vers les Poufsouffles. Mattew et Terry vinrent vers moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres_ ' Impressionnant Jònsson ! '_

_' Ne parlons pas de vous, je sens plus aucun de mes membres. Vous avez un ces collectifs ! '_ Il explosèrent de rire_ ' On s'est entraîné très longtemps pendant les vacances '_ Confessa Mattew, j'hochai la tête_ ' Félicitations en tout cas, c'était carrément incroyable '_

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que déjà on vinrent leur sauter dessus. La soirée risquait d'être longue pour certain.

* * *

J'étais assise contre l'un des murets, me contentant, avec Alice, d'observer les conséquences de la victoire de Poufsouffle. C'était impressionnant. Les Gryffondors tiraient des têtes jusqu'à par terre, les Poufsouffles étaient de bonne humeur, ne s'effaçaient pas. Les Serpentards avaient multipliés leurs blagues et provocations envers les lions, et s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés des Poufsouffle. Même si certains serpents semblaient carrément contre cette idée.

_' Je voulais te … Remercier, pour l'autre fois ' _Je regardai la silhouette en face de moi, la bouche presque grande ouverte. Ethan me tandis des Chocogrenouilles et du nougat avec un petit sourire. C'était moi ou il venait bien de parler ?

_' Je vais mieux ' _Expliqua t-il devant mon air béat, toujours un sourire aux lèvres '_ Et je me suis dis que je devais quelque chose à ta meilleure amie aussi, après tout, j'aurai pu prendre 3 kilos sans problèmes ! '_

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire _' Merci à toi Ethan '_ Il me lança un dernier sourire avant de s'en aller, mais je me levais et le suivit _' Est-ce que … '_ Il s'arrêta devant mon hésitation _' Est-ce que Harper a recommencé ? '_

_' Oui, mais rien de grave. Ne t'inquiète pas '_

_' Elle n'as rien dit la dernière fois ? Je veux dire à la cérémonie - '_

_' Il y avait tellement de Grands Sorciers, ça aurait été le moment idéal. Mais de l'autre côté, elle devait aussi avoir un comportement irréprochable et jouer le jeu. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher une telle cérémonie ! '_

_' C'est pour ça que ta sœur est restée … '_

_' La frustrer encore plus ouais '_ Qu'il rit avant de se faire soudainement plus sérieux _' Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé pour Lily … Enfin, je veux dire … C'est vraiment dommage, tu la faisais sourire '_

_' Je - '_

_' Non, je sais qu'elle t'as blessée. Je ne te demande rien, je veux juste te dire ce que j'en pense, c'est dommage '_

_' T'as raison … C'est dommage '_

_' Elle est désolée '_

_' Je le suis aussi '_ Il sourit doucement avant de s'en aller vers l'intérieur du château tandis que je rejoignais Alice, encore choquée_ ' C'quoi c't'histoire ? '_ Fit-elle, du nougat déjà en bouche. J'en ris.

* * *

Les examens. Un mot horrible, n'est-ce pas ? Ouais, je trouvais aussi. La semaine était intense, même plus qu'intense. Tout le monde avait le nez dans un bouquin, un air totalement déprimé, angoissé, sceptique, ou déçu … Au choix.

_' AH ENFIN ' _S'écria Alice tandis que nous venions de terminer notre dernière épreuve, Histoire de la Magie.

_' J'ai foiré la dernière question je crois '_

_' Ouais ? Moi c'était la 7ème, j'ai strictement rien compris ! '_

La seule chose qui pouvait faire sourire était le résultat du permis de Transplanage. Je l'avais réussit, comme presque tout le monde. À l'exception de quelques élèves.

* * *

C'était la fin de l'année. Nous étions dans la Grande Salle qui arborait les couleurs de Serdaigle, nous avions donc gagner la coupe des 4 maisons. En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas spécialement étonnant. Nous étions souvent deuxième, dépassés par Serpentard ou Gryffondor à cause de leur points durant le championnat de Quidditch. Mais puisque cette fois-ci, c'était Poufsouffle qui dépassait tout le monde, nous prenions la première tête !

_' Ainsi, cette année se termine '_ Commença McGonagall _' Faisons le compte. Gryffondor est 4ème avec 355 points ' _Ils avaient perdus énormément de points en fin d'année, ayant été surpris dans la forêt interdite. Mais heureusement pour les personnes concernées, elles n'avaient pas été renvoyées et avaient pu passer leur A.S.P.I.C.S '_ Serpentard et Poufsouffle sont à égalité avec 705 points chacun ! '_ Des applaudissements se firent entendre_ ' Et Serdaigle est premier avec 775 points ! ' _Le bordel fut total. Cette fois-ci, c'était au tour des Poufsouffles de se mêler avec enthousiasme à la victoire de Serdaigle. Alice sautait partout, Emily s'en tenait le ventre. Comme d'habitude.

* * *

_' On se voit pendant ces vacances, hein '_

_' T'inquiète pas, je t'enverrai un hibou dès que je sais quand ! ' _Alice sourit _' Je transplanerai par contre ! '_ J'éclatai de rire _' Bon courage dans ce truc de Moldu horrible '_ Qu'elle me lança finalement, en partant en direction de ses parents.

_' On y va ? ' _Fit mon père. Je ne sais pourquoi je jetai un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi, attendant quelque chose. Je ne savais pas quoi, mais apparemment je ne reçu rien _' On y va ! '_


	27. Derniers ressentis

**Veto **_(Je m'oppose)_

Chapitre Vingt-Sixième ;

_' Eyrin ! ' _Mon cœur tambourinait contre ma poitrine, je ne crois pas avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour, ressenti un stress si intense. Je regardai un instant son père, il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que -

Je m'arrêtai de penser. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui descend les marches _' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a en-… ' _Jònsson s'arrêta net _' … core ? ' _Elle me fixa quelques secondes avant de remonter immédiatement.

_' Je crois que c'est un bon signe '_ Signala son père, j'acquiesçai même si j'en étais pas aussi sûre _' Première porte à gauche '_

_' Merci beaucoup, et désolée encore d'être arrivée comme ça ' _Je filai à mon tour à travers les escaliers, la première porte à gauche se refermait à l'instant même où j'arrivais devant. J'inspirai, je n'étais plus à ça prêt.

J'ouvrai la porte, et d'un seul coup, toute une pression m'envahit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait à la fin ? _' Eyrin ? '_ Je n'eus pas le temps de détailler la pièce que je la vis à la fenêtre, très bien, il y avait donc une distance à respecter. Je refermai rapidement la porte, m'adossant contre celle-ci.

_' Je suis désolée '_ J'avais beau avoir pensé à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire toute la journée, je ne me rappelais plus de la moindre petite bribe. Tout ce qui restait c'était ce déchirement. Cette peur._ ' J'ai essayé de te sortir de ma tête, j'ai essayé d'oublier les traits de ton visage, le timbre de ta voix, mais même ces putains d'étoiles évoquaient l'image de ton sourire, de ton regard '_

_' Comment savais-tu que j'habitais ici ? '_ Avais-je dis distance ? Froid serait plus juste. C'était le Groenland qui nous séparait _' Trouver l'adresse d'un joueur de Quidditch de renommé nationale est assez simple. Je … Chez Alice. J'ai dû attendre qu'elle ai finit de m'insulter, attendre qu'elle se décide finalement à ne pas me frapper, et la supplier comme je n'avais jamais supplier personne '_

Il y eut un silence que je n'osa pas interrompre_ ' Comment vas-ton fiancé ? ' _J'avais beau m'y être préparée, ça n'atténuait en rien la douleur _' Je n'en ai pas '_ Elle se retourna doucement, constatant par elle-même à la vue de ma tenue '_ Je … Je me suis enfuie '_ Je n'en revenais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais tâchons de ne pas penser aux conséquences de ma folie '_ J'ai toujours su pourquoi je ne pouvais rien voir en toi ' _Lâchai-je finalement d'une traite, j'avais capté son attention pendant quelques secondes, et il était hors de question de la perdre.

Ses yeux m'agressèrent. Ils agressaient la moindre parcelle de mon corps alors qu'ils ne touchaient que les miens. Ils agressaient ma poitrine qui s'arrachait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait, se déchirait. Leur couleur grisâtre, très pâle, m'avait toujours fait penser à une lame. Qui venait directement percer mon cœur.

Non, mais vous m'entendez réfléchir ?

_' Je t'écoute ' _Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, elle le remarqua et s'empressa de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

Je savais bien que je devrais le faire un jour, je l'ai toujours su. Mais c'était dur, et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai bien crû ne pas pouvoir y arriver.

_' Je n'ai jamais réellement fais attention, au début. En fait, peu importait avant. Rien n'avait d'importance, je savais, je connaissais mon avenir. Mais je crois que la Guerre a tout changé. Ça m'a changé '_ J'inspirai, c'était vraiment la pire erreur que je pouvais faire dans ma vie. Et je m'y jetai, volontairement. Pitoyable _' Je crois que ça a commencé l'année dernière. Je ne t'avais pas remarqué avant, comme je ne remarquai personne. À quoi bon ? Même mes amis étaient déjà choisis. Mais la Guerre m'avait ouvert les yeux et je dois dire que ça a été un sacré choc. Ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas lire en toi, c'est juste que quelque chose m'en empêche. Quelque chose en moi. J'avais déjà des doutes, mais le fait que tu aies nier littéralement être Occlumens … J'ai pris peur. Que se passerait-il, à présent, si mes états d'âmes influaient sur mes capacités ? Je ne voulais pas être d'une certaine façon … Dépendante '_

Je m'approchais d'elle. Elle ne réagissait toujours pas alors que mon visage n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres de sa peau _' Tu me fais faire des choses que jamais je n'aurai rien qu'imaginer possible de faire ' _Chuchotai-je à son oreille alors que mes doigts glissaient le long de son bras. Rien qu'à ce contact totalement infime mon corps s'électrisait. Elle se retourna violemment, ses doigts s'emparant définitivement des miens. Elle ne me regardait pas, se contentant de jouer avec mes doigts. _' Dis-le '_

J'eus l'impression qu'un vent glacial venait de me percuter alors que j'étais en plein désert. Est-ce que je pouvais ne serait-ce que le vouloir ?

Je la fixai, détaillant son visage. Elle sourit doucement, je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi avant de suivre son regard. J'avais enlacé nos mains. Ça y est, je ne contrôlais même plus mon corps. Des fois, j'aimerai me pendre.

_' Dis-le ' _Qu'elle répétait. Un cœur peut-il pleurer ? _' Lilith '_ Je tremblai, je le savais. Je n'arrivais pas à le cacher. Pathétique même.

Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas pour ça que j'étais venue ?

Encore une fois, je devais jeter les armes face à elle. C'était d'autant plus frustrant que je me sentais de plus en plus vulnérable. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? Cette question ne cessait de percuter mon esprit.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je pliais ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais aussi vulnérable ? Non : pourquoi est-ce que je me mettais moi-même dans une telle position ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me rendais volontairement aussi atteignable ?

_' Je t'aime '_ Ça n'avait été qu'un souffle, trop dur à crier. Trop dur à entendre. Elle se jeta sur mes lèvres. Je faillis tomber en arrière sous la surprise.

C'était pour ça que j'étais venue. Peu importait que j'étais Lilith Parker. Peu importait que ma famille devait être en ce moment même en train de remuer ciel et terre pour me retrouver. Peu importait que la sanction sera sans appel. Peu importait qu'un avenir grand et luxueux s'éloignait inexorablement de moi. Peu importait qu'Ethan devait combattre seul. Peu importait que je venais sacrément bien de foutre toute ma vie en l'air.

_' Je t'aime aussi Lilith ' _

C'était pour ça que j'étais venue. Parce que c'était la seule personne qui pouvait m'atteindre. Parce que c'était la seule personne dont je voulais être touchée. Parce que c'était la seule personne qui résistait à mes barrières. C'était la seule personne qui les détruisaient, les réduisaient à néant. La seule que je laissais faire. La seule que j'encourageais à le faire, même si je n'avais jamais voulut me l'avouer, même si je ne l'avais jamais ouvertement montrer.

C'était pour ça que j'étais venue. Entendre sa voix déformée par l'envie. Sentir son souffle, ses doigts, ses mains, ses caresses sur mon corps entier. Pouvoir parcourir le sien, pouvoir le faire mien.

J'étais venue pour l'aimer.

Et ça sonnait tellement guimauve que j'avais envie de me frapper la tête contre le mur. Ou de me jeter sous le Poudlard Express tiens.

* * *

Je transplanais à nouveau, atterrissant dans une pièce clair. Du gris, du blanc. Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne _' Non mais t'es complètement tarée ! ' _J'éclatai de rire devant le bond énorme que la Serdaigle venait de faire.

_' Désolée, ça partait d'une bonne intention ' _Dis-je en posant le plateau que je tenais en main sur le lit _' Ça vient de France - j'adore la cuisine française - une petite boulangerie tenue par des sorciers sur la côte d'Azur '_ Elle me lança un drôle de regard. Mélange de surprise et d'amusement.

_' Tu n'as pas faim ? ' _Demandais-je

_' C'est mignon '_

_' Je préférerai le terme attentionné ' _Elle rit _' J'ai crû que … '_ Je la coupai en m'emparant de ses lèvres _' Je suis là Eyrin … Avec des croissants en prime '_ Par pitié qu'Ethan ne me voit jamais comme ça, j'en entendrais parler toute ma vie !

Elle s'accapara ma main, traçant des lignes invisibles sur ma paume du bout des doigts _' Je vais devoir partir '_

_' Je sais '_

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel elle continuait son tracé invisible _' Quand tu reviendra il va falloir que tu m'explique comment tu as fait pour convaincre Alice '_ Je ris

* * *

Voilà voilà pour la fin de ce premier tome, qu'est-ce que vous en avez penser ? Plutôt quelque chose de négatif ou de positif ? (Histoire de partir sur de bonnes bases pour le deuxième :X)

Merci à ceux qui ont lu ... Enfin qui ont eut le courage de lire ^^'

(& à ceux qui ont commenter)

PsychoseAigue.


End file.
